Nunca fui Bella Swan, soy Bella Potter
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Yo no te amo solo eras una distraccion, tengo a Tanya ¿Crees que una insignificante humana como tu seria competencia contra ella? Edward deja a Bella, haciendole creer que la dejo por Tanya. Despues de recibir una carta de su hermano vuelve a la Madriguera con su familia. Pero los Cullen estan ahi formando parte de la Orden del Fenix.
1. Chapter 1

"Tu... ¿No me amas?"

Ya hacia casi dos meses desde que el se fue, dejandome con una sensacion de dolor casi tan fuerte como la que habia sentido cuando Cedric murio dejandome solo con Anthony para poder recordarlo. Era uno de esos pocos dias soleados en Forks, mientras los ultimos rayos solares entraban por la ventana una lechuza entro por ella, aterrizando en mi cama junto a mi:  
>-¿Pig? -dije observando a la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Seguramente traia otra carta de mi hermano, el habia sido mi principal apoyo despues de que Edward se fue. Por lo que me habia dicho en su ultima carta, ya se habia ido de la casa de nuestros tios y deberia de estar en la Madriguera.<br>Desamarre la carte de la pata de Pig y el comenzo a volar alrededor del techo emitiendo suaves sonidos. Abri la carta y la lei:

Querida Bella:

Ya hemos llegado a la Madriguera, como te dije antes. Les he preguntado a Kingsley y al Señor Weasley, y ya es seguro que vengas, como sabes, los mortifagos aun no saben tu ubicacion. Se que sufriste mucho por Edward y que debe de ser dificil para ti irte, pero quiero que sepas que todos aqui te vamos a apoyar. No nos alejes. Lo he hablado con Hermione y Ron, y si todo va bien nos iremos despues de nuestro cumpleaños y de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Te quiero mucho.

Harry

PD: Aun no hemos tenido noticias de Anthony.

Esa carta era el ultimo impulso que necesitaba para decidirme. Saque de debajo de mi cama una mochila y guarde ahi unas cuantas prendas de ropa y saque mi varita de mi baul. Me mire en el espejo de la habitacion y retire el hechizo que habia puesto sobre mi para cambiar mi apareciencia. Mi pelo se volvio negro y mis ojos verdes, creci unos cuantos centimetros y en mi frente aparecio una cicatriz alargada con forma de rayo. Guarde mi varita en el bolsillo de mis jeans y con mi flequillo tape la cicatriz. Le eche un ultimo vistazo a la que habia sido mi habitacion este ultimo año y baje las escaleras.

En el salon se encontraba Charlie Swan, uno de los miembros de la orden aqui en Estados Unidos.

-Charlie... me voy a la Madriguera -avise entrando.

Levanto la mirada y me miro por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo Bella, como sabes, puedes quedarte aqui todo lo que quieras, avisare a Kingsley que vas de vuelta -dijo sonriendo.

Nos dimos un abrazo y sali al patio trasero, pero primero tome una cuchara de la cocina y la volvi un traslador, ya habia comenzado a emitir esa luz azulada cuando sali, lo tome y espere hasta sentir esa familiar sensacion de que tiraban de mi ombligo.  
>-Adios Isabella Swan, Hola de nuevo Isabella Potter -dije sonriendo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV  
>Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que dejamos a Edward, todos nos encontrabamos tristes, casi nunca nos hablabamos y todo por culpa del muy idiota de Edward.<p>

Según el, se encontraba enamorado de Tanya pero en su mirada se notaba que no la quería ni una milésima de lo que quería a Bella.

Estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa en Suiza, me encontraba leyendo un libro sentada junto a Jasper cuando tuve una visión:

Visión:

Bella se encontraba en su habitacion de Forks leyendo un papel, en el techo habia un pajaro pequeño, una especie de lechuza, volando y ululando. Bella se levanto de golpe y saco de debajo de su cama una mochila, metiendo en ella diferentes prendas de ropa. Saco de un baul una especie de palo negro. Se acerco al espejo de su habitacion y musito unas palabras que no logre entender mientras movia el palo. La apariencia de Bella comenzo a cambiar, su pelo se volvio mas largos y oscuro. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes y crecio unos centimetros. En su frente aparecio una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Fin Vision.

Me quede muy desconcertada despues de que pasara la vision, me preguntaba que era lo que acababa de ver y como era posible, repetia en mi mente toda la visión cuando escuche un carraspeo desde mi izquierda, era Edward. Rode los ojos y pensé para el "fuiste un completo y total idiota" mientras lo miraba desaprobadoramente.

Carlisle entro en la sala y nos comunico lo siguiente:  
>-Acabo de recibir un llamado de mi amigo Arthur Weasley, la situacion en Inglaterra se esta descontrolando y los magos necesitan ayuda para detener a Quien Ustedes Saben, he decididio que lo mejor sera que nos unamos a la Orden del Fenix -<br>Todos lo miramos extrañados por lo ultimo que dijo:  
>-La Orden del Fenix es una asociacion fundada por mi amigo Dumbledore, que murio el año pasado, son personas que combaten a Quien Ustedes Saben y apoyan a Harry e Isabella Potter, los elegidos mejor dicho -<br>Despues de que discutieramos lo que hariamos, Carlisle saco su telefono y llamo a su amigo Arthur, en medio de la habitacion aparecio un hombre pelirrojo de unos 40 años, saco de su bolsillo una bota vieja y nos dijo que la tocaramos, aunque la peticion fuera extraña, nos acercamos e hicimos lo que pidio. Senti una extraña sensacion, como si tiraran de mi ombligo, y de repente fuimos levantados y nos vimos envueltos en un torbellino, por asi decirlo. Cuando esto paro, estabamos todos en el suelo excepto el hombre pelirrojo, nos encontrabamos ante una casa de varios pisos que parecia sostenerse por arte de magia. El hombre se despidio y le dijo a Carlisle que tenia que volver al trabajo.  
>Carlisle se acerco y toco a la puerte, le abrio una mujer pelirroja:<p>

- ¿Eres Carlisle? -pregunto ella.

-Si, yo soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Tanya- dijo carlisle presentándonos.

-Es un placer, soy Molly Weasley ,pasen, pasen, los presentare con los chicos- dijo haciéndonos pasar en la casa.

Entramos y escuchamos varios pasos en las escaleras.

-¡Chicos! vengan a conocer a los nuevos miembros de la orden- dijo la señora Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

El transportador me dejo enfrente de los arboles que cubrian la Madriguera de la vista de los Muggles, entre al patio y toque a la puerta de entrada:  
>-¡Bella! -dijo la señora Weasley abriendome la puerta emocionada.<br>-Hola, señora Weasley.- dije abrazandola.  
>-Oh, querida que bueno que has venido, hoy llegan nuevos miembros a la orden, a decir verdad, creo que ya deberían de estar por llegar en un par de minutos -dijo devolviendome el abrazo -Estas tan delgada ¿Acaso no te alimentabas estando con Charlie? -dijo observando mi estomago..<br>-Que bien que lleguen nuevas personas, y claro que me alimentaba pero simplemente mi cuerpo no se da cuenta -dije bromeando.  
>-Mama quien tocaba a la puer... ¡Bella! -dijo Ron apareciendo detras de la señora Weasley junto a Hermione.<br>-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Hola, ¿como están?- les dije entrando y abrazándolos a ambos.  
>-Muy bien, ¿y tu? -respondieron los dos sonriendo.<br>-Perfectamente -dije sonriendo tambien -¿Donde esta el inutil de Harry?-les dije, viendo alrededor de la casa, ya que mi querido hermano (notese el sarcasmo) ni siquiera se dignaba a venir a saludarme.  
>-Creo que arriba -dijo Hermione.<br>-Ok, ¿Vamos? Quiero ir a dejar mis cosas en la habitacion de Ginny, pesan demasiado -dije riendome mientras levantaba la mochila.  
>Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos enfrente de la habitacion de Ginny, que para sorpresa de los tres se encontraba cerrada.<br>-Ginny…. ¿Estas ahi? -pregunte abriendo la puerta.  
>Harry y Ginny estaban encima de una de las tres camas, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana.<br>-¡Iuuu! ¡Que asco! ¡Harry, es mi hermana pequeña!- dijo Ron, igual que una niñita.  
>Los dos sobresaltados se separaron.<br>-Por favor díganme que esa no era mi cama- dijo Hermione riendose de la expresion de Ron.  
>- creo que voy a quedar ciega, o traumatizada de por vida - dije mientras me frotaba los ojos, pero esa imagen no se me salía de la mente.<br>-¡Bella!- dijeron ambos y se levanton, los dos me abrazaron.  
>-Hasta que por fin te dignas a decirme algo- dije fingiendo indignación.<br>-No sabia que habias llegado, tonta -dijo el riendose de mi cara.  
>-No comiencen a discutir -dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.<br>-¿Jugamos Quidditch en el patio antes de que Bella y Harry comiencen a pelear? – pregunto Ron.  
>-Ok- dijimos Harry, Ginny y yo.<br>-Yo sere el arbitro -dijo Hermione.  
>-Entonces vamos por las escobas- dije dejando mi mochila.<br>Subimos a la habitacion de Ron donde Harry y yo teniamos nuestras escobas.  
>Mientras bajábamos las escaleras con las escobas sobre los hombros, la señora Weasley se asomo por el rellano de la escalera y nos dijo:<br>-Chicos vengan a saludar a los nuevos miembros de la orden -  
>Bajamos un poco mas rapido y me quede de piedra al ver quienes eran.<br>-Chicos les presento a los nuevos miembros, la familia Cullen- nos dijo la señora Weasley.  
>Todo empeoro cuando Alice levanto la mirada y dijo:<br>-¿Bella? ¿Eres tu? -dijo acercandoseme.  
>Harry automáticamente se puso a mi lado y me tomo la mano para darme apoyo.<br>-¿Bella eres tu?- dijo Esme mirandome sorprendida.  
>-Ron, Harry, Hermione vamos afuera a practicar. Harry…- dijo ginny tomando su mano, pero el no me soltaba.<br>-Harry, estoy bien, vayan, en unos momentos voy -le dije soltándolo y sonriendole tranquilizadoramente.  
>-Cualquier cosa, ya sabes, llamame - me dijo señalándose la cabeza, es que los dos cuando pensábamos algo con intensidad, teníamos telepatía.<br>-Ya lo se, ya lo se - le dije sonriendo.  
>Los tres salieron al patio y la señora Weasley fue a la cocina para darnos privacidad. Edward dijo:<br>-Bella ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me dijo.  
>-Creo que de todos aqui, tu eres el menos indicado para preguntar- le respondí con frialdad.<br>El bajo la cabeza ,avergonzado.  
>-Bueno, creo que quieren saber que hago aquí, no?- les pregunte, sentándome en uno de los sillones de la sala.<br>-Si- respondieron todos, menos Tanya, que solo me miraba con odio,"perra", pensé mirándola con intensidad y todos escuchamos la carcajada de Harry.  
>Me rei un poco pero aun asi me levante:<br>-Disculpenme un momento, ya vuelvo -fui afuera, llegue donde Harry y lo golpee en broma en la cabeza.  
>-¡Auch! ¿Porque fue eso?- me dijo frotándose la cabeza.<br>-No me distraigas, estoy intentando ser seria por primera vez en mi vida - le respondí y volví a la casa. Cuando entre en la casa Emmett estaba riéndose en su asiento. Me sente y dije:  
>-¿Qué mosca te pico?- el se calmo y dijo:<br>-Nunca antes había visto a la Bella dura que golpea a otros- respondio.  
>-Bueno, por que esa era Isabella Swan y por lo que se, Isabella Swan nunca existio- le dije tranquilamente.<br>Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo.  
>-¿No nos ibas a contar que hacias aquí?- me dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.<br>-Si, empezemos- dije.


	4. Chapter 4

Maraton 1/?  
>-Bueno, mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, el chico que se encontraba a mi lado y el cual fui a golpear es Harry, mi hermano gemelo. Los dos tenemos 16 años y nacimos el 31 de julio, pero en ese momento se encontraba al mando del mundo magico un mago malvado, Lord "Sin Nariz" Voldemort... -<br>-¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE, ISABELLA! -me grito Ron desde el patio.  
>-¡YA LO DIJE! ¡MADURA DE UNA VEZ, RONALD! -le grite de vuelta sin voltear a ver, Alice y Emmett sonrienron un poco - Bueno, se hizo una profecia que decia que los unicos que podrian acabar con el nacerian al final de julio de dos hechiceros que lo hubieran enfrentado 3 veces, y el supuso que eran mis padres, James y Lily Potter -dije bajando la cabeza, segui hablando: -La noche de Halloween, cuando Harry y yo teniamos 1 año de edad, el fue hasta nuestra casa en el valle de Godric e intento matarnos, matando en el proceso a nuestros padres. Nuestra madre le suplico que no nos matara, y despues de matarla intento matarnos a nosotros, pero no lo logro y el se quedo debilitado casi sin poderes y nosotros salimos indemnes solo con esta cicatriz en la frente -dije levantandome el flequillo y mostrandoselas.<br>-¿Y que paso después?-me pregunto Rosalie.  
>-Dumbledore, considero que era demasiado peligroso para nosotros estar juntos, por lo que a mi me mandaron a vivir con mi tio Remus, un amigo de mis padres que es un hombre lobo- todos gruñeron y yo lo ignore - y a Harry lo llevaron a vivir donde la hermana de nuestra madre, que era muggle... -<br>-¿Que es un muggle? -pregunto Esme.  
>-Son las personas normales, las que no pueden hacer magia, bueno, Remus me traía aquí donde los Weasley, que son como mi segunda familia. Cuando entre en Hogwarts por fin conoci a Harry y desde eso somos inseparables-<br>-Y Bella, ¿Quien es Cedric? Cuando volvi a tener contacto con Dumbledore, el me dijo que Cedric habia sido la primera victima del regreso de Quien Tu Sabes.- me pregunto Carlisle.  
>-Cedric… fue mi primer novio. Nos conocimos al entrar en Hogwarts y cuando yo estaba en tercer año nos hicimos novios despues de haber sido amigos durante dos años, cuando yo estaba en cuarto y el en séptimo yo... me quede embarazada de el-<br>-¿Qué tu que?- dijeron todos mirándome con cara de wtf.  
>-¡Me quede embarazada!, ¡Por Merlin! ¡Es el siglo XXI! Bueno, en ese año hicieron el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y eligieron a Cedric pero algo paso y mi nombre y el de Harry también aparecieron y estuvimos obligados a participar, en la tercera prueba teníamos que cruzar un laberinto y tomar la copa. Pero los tres decidimos tomarla juntos y nos transporto a un cementerio, ahí estaba Voldemort, el mando a colagusano a matarme a mi, pero Cedric se interpuso y lo… lo mato a el-<br>-Harry y yo logramos salir y tuve a mi hijo en agosto se llama Antony Potter, tiene 3 años -dije terminando de contar la historia rapidamente.  
>-¿Y donde esta tu hijo?- pregunto Alice.<br>-Lo tienen escondido para que Voldemort no le haga daño, yo no se donde pero mandan cartas cada mes para decirme como esta- le explique.  
>Me iba a levantar cuando llego Harry corriendo con una carta. Era para mi.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Maraton 2/?  
>-¿De quien es la carta? -le pregunte a Harry levantandome.<br>- Es de Kingsley- dijo el mirandome preocupado.  
>-¿Y porque tienes esa cara de espanto? Es solo una carta- le dije sonriendo, porque por su cara se diría que murió alguien o algo parecido.<br>-Bells... Kingsley… es uno de los encargados de esconder y mantener a salvo a Anthony y el me dijo que se comunicaría contigo solo si algo malo… llegaba a pasar -me explico.  
>Al escuchar esas palabras le arrebate la carta y la abri rapidamente mientras sentia que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba:<p>

Querida Isabella:  
>Siento mucho tener que comunicarte que los mortifagos han logrado encontrar el paradero de Anthony aqui en Londres... hemos intentado detenerlos, pero se lo han llevado y no sabemos a cual lugar. Pero te aseguro que tengo a varios aurores encargados de buscarlo, pero tu sabes... conociendo a Voldemort... Anthony podria estar en cualquier parte, pero estoy bastante seguro de que, mientras no los tenga a ti y a Harry, no le hara daño a Anthony. El es un sebo, y te ruego que si llegas a saber donde esta, no vayas sola.<br>Kingsley.

-Tranquila Bells- me dijo Harry abrazandome mientras intentaba recordar como respirar.  
>-¿Que sucede? -le preguntaron a Harry los Cullen.<br>Ginny, Hermione y Ron entraron desde el patio y se acercaron a nosotros preocupados:  
>-¿Que es lo que pasa?-<br>-El... se… se lo… llevo- dije con un hilo de voz.  
>-¿Se llevo a quien?- pregunto Hermione.<br>-A Anthony- dijo Harry mientras yo escondia la cabeza en su pecho.  
>-Eso no puede ser- dijo Ginny.<br>-¿Y que es lo que van a hacer?- pregunto Ron.  
>-Kingsley lo esta buscando junto a otros aurores, pero conociendo a Voldemort podría tenerlo en cualquier parte- dijo Harry. -Tienes que tranquilizarte Bella, ya leiste lo que dijo Kingsley, Anthony estará bien, solo tienes que pensar en otras cosas hasta que podamos encontrarlo-<br>-Tu hermano tiene razón, ¿Saben que? ¿Porque no me ayudan con los preparativos de la boda?- dijo la señora Weasley mirandonos a todos..  
>-Claro Señora Weasley -respondimos.<br>-¿Que tenemos que hacer? -le pregunte intentando sonreir.  
>Supongo que ahora solo era cuestion de tener fe, confianza en que mi hijo estaria bien y que lo encontrarian.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Desde hace cuatro dias, cuando recibi la carta de Kinsley, la señora Weasley se dedico en cuerpo y alma a mantenernos haciendo diferentes tareas en la casa. Pero gracias a Merlin, siempre me encargaba a hacer algo junto a Harry, Ginny, Ron o Hermione, asi que si llegaba a tocarme hacer algo con los Cullen, simplemente los ignoraba y me dedicaba a hablar con mis amigos.

Lo unico malo eran las pesadillas que me torturaban de noche, soñaba con la muerte de Cedric, con Voldemort torturando a Harry o a Anthony. Casi siempre me despertaban Hermione o Ginny porque comenzaba a hablar entre sueños.  
>En la tarde del cuarto dia despues de mi llegada, me encontraba con Harry en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo, para mi desgracia, tambien se encontraban todos los Cullens haciendo quien sabe que en la mesa de la cocina.<br>-¿Sabes que? Ya me harté - me dijo Harry dejando de secar los cubiertos por un minuto.  
>-¿De que te hartaste esta vez? -le pregunte rodando los ojos mientras seguia lavando los platos.<br>-1.- De que Ron ronque en las noches y… -dijo.  
>-Harry, tu sabes que Ron lo hace desde pequeño, recuerda que una vez a mi, a Fred y a George nos tenia tan enojados que le pusimos algodón mágico en la boca, para que se callara, y estuvo una semana estornudando pedazos de algodón- le dije riendome por el recuerdo.<br>-Si ya me acuerdo -dijo riéndose- Pero no es solo eso, me da rabia que falten aun 2 dias y tengamos que estar lavando platos al estilo muggle -dijo mirando los platos mojados como si fueran a comenzar a secarse solos.  
>-Faltan solo dos dias, puedes esperar tonto -le dije.<br>-¿Qué pasara en dos dias?- pregunto Alice sorprendiendome, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaban escuchandonos.  
>-Dentro de dos dias, podremos hacer magia legalmente, porque cumpliremos la mayoría de edad- le respondio Harry.<br>-Pero si ustedes tienen 16... y la mayoria de edad es a los 18...- dijo Rosalie.  
>-Para los magos la mayoría de edad es a los 17- le informe.<br>Paso un rato y cuando casi terminabamos de lavar los platos, se me ocurrio una idea genial, bueno, genial para mi, mala para Harry.  
>-Oye Harry, te manchaste con espuma -le dije señalando una parte de su cara, que, obviamente, se encontraba limpia.<br>-¿Donde?-dijo pasandose el paño de cocina por la cara.  
>-¡Aquí!- le dije cubriéndole toda la cara de espuma.<br>-Oh no, ya veras, enana- dijo Harry, persiguiéndome por toda la cocina, al final cuando estaba por atraparme se resbalo y cayo de espaldas al piso, me preocupe por unos segundos, pero despues Harry comenzo a soltar maldiciones en voz muy alta.  
>Estalle en carcajadas.<br>-Oye...- dijo Harry quejandose.  
>-¿Que sucede aqui? - dijo la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina.<br>-Harry se resbalo con la espuma y se cayó al suelo- le dije poniendo mi cara mas inocente.  
>-Ash, Harry querido debes tener mas cuidado- dijo la señora Weasley, y casi vuelvo a estallar en carcajadas por la cara que puso Harry.<br>Ella se fue de vuelta al patio y me quede lavando los platos que quedaban mientras Harry se iba a cambiar de ropa por que se la mojo entera.  
>-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que hiciste con la Bella torpe, que no podía estar ni cinco minutos sin caerse y que no podía hacer una broma decente?-dijo Emmett.<br>-Ya se los dije, Emmett, que esa era Isabella Swan, Isabella Potter es completamente diferente- le respondi cortantemente.

Ya era de noche, muy de noche, me encontraba durmiendo cuando el dolor en la cicatriz me desperto, estaba volviendo a sentir las emociones de Voldemort, y se encontraba enojado, muy enojado. Cuando el dolor por fin paro, me concentre para decirle a Harry telepaticamente "Harry, se que estas despierto, despierta a Ron y vayan a la cocina, Hermione y yo ya vamos hacia allá"  
>Me levante de mi cama y me puse la bata de dormir, me acerque a la cama de Hermione con cuidado de no despertar a Ginny y le removi cuidadosamente:<br>-Hermione, despierta- le dije moviendola. Ella murmuro algo inentendible para mis oidos y abrio los ojos somnolienta:  
>-Bells, ¿Que pasa?- dijo.<br>-Vamos a la cocina, Harry y Ron nos esperan -le dije sin especificar mas, se puso su bata y bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina y ahí en la sala estaban todos los Cullen, me habia olvidado que ellos no dormían.  
>-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Jasper.<br>-Nada importante - les dije y prácticamente arrastre a Hermione a la cocina, cerre la puerta de un portazo detras de mi, allí ya estaban Harry y Ron esperandonos.  
>-¿Que…? -empezo a preguntar Ron.<br>-Espera un minuto-dijo Hermione apunto con su varita a la puerta y dijo "Muffliato"  
>-Ok, ahora si, ¿Porque nos despertaron a mitad de la noche? -pregunto Ron mirandome a Harry y a mi. Intercambie miradas con mi hermano y dijimos:<br>-Tenemos que idear que es lo que vamos a hacer cuando dejemos la Madriguera -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Tienen razon, si nos queremos ir despues de la boda de Bill y Fleur, tenemos que tener un plan ideado -dijo Hermione.  
>-¿Y que tal si vamos a Grimuald Place? -propuso Ron acercandose a la frutera de la mesa y sacando una manzana para comersela.<br>-Pero esta Snape, el sabe como entrar en la casa, no seria seguro ir allá -rebatió Hermione.  
>-¿Y que tal si vamos un tiempo a tu casa, Hermione? ¿Les causariamos muchos problemas a tus padres? -pregunto recordando su casa a la que habia ido en algunas vacaciones.<br>-No podriamos Bells... -dijo ella bajando la mirada -Verás, cuando me fui tuve que idear una manera de protegerlos, por si llegaban a buscarme y los atrapaban... asi que les hice un hechizo desmemorizante para que no recordaran nada... incluyendome -  
>-Oh Herms -dije acercandome a ella -Lo siento mucho -<br>-Ya no importa- dijo Hermione levantando la vista y mirandonos -¿Y que haremos al final? -  
>-Supongo que algo se nos va a terminar ocurriendo, pero por si acaso tengan listas las cosas para irse, quien sabe, tal vez tendremos que irnos antes -dije.<br>-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dice Harry bostezando y saliendo de la cocina junto a Ron, estaba dispuesta a seguirles cuando escuche a mis espaldas:  
>-Oh no Isabella Potter entra de nuevo tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo- me dice Hermione y se por el tono de voz que no es nada bueno, rezongo y me doy la vuelta volviendo a entrar.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le digo sentandome en una silla ya que la cosa pinta para que dure bastante.  
>-Espera falta alguien para el interrogatorio- dice y sale de la cocina, escucho sus pasos subiendo las escaleras, evaluó la oportunidad de esconderme pero con los Cullen en el living se me hace imposible asi que espero aburrida. 5 minutos después llega Hermione con ¿Ginny? Las dos me miran con una sonrisa maliciosa y se perfectamente que no me salvare del interrogatorio, aunque no tenga idea sobre que es.<br>-¿Que quieren saber?- les pregunto temerosa por que se exactamente que ellas siempre consiguen lo que quieren en los interrogatorios.  
>-Bueno empecemos por lo primero- le dice Hermione a Ginny.<br>-¿Cual es tu historia y relacion con los Cullen?- me preguntan de sopetón.  
>-¿Que? ¿De que hablan? No hay nada entre los Cullen y yo- les digo intentando hacerme la inocente.<br>-Sabes que a nosotras no nos engañas asi que desembucha - dice Ginny.  
>Como se sus medidas para conseguir lo que quieren, comienzo a contarles TODA mi historia con los Cullen, como conoci a Edward, lo que paso con James y como Edward me dejo hace dos meses. Se quedaron sin decir ni una palabra cuando termine de hablar, la primera en reaccionar fue Ginny, que se levanto y fue hacia la puerta de la cocina:<br>-¿Qué hacer por Merlin?- le pregunta extrañada.  
>-¿Cómo que que hago? VOY A MATARLOS- grita Ginny, me paro rápidamente y la agarro de la espalda para que no abra la puerta.<br>-¡SUELTAME ISABELLA, VOY A MATARLOS!- grita removiendose para que la suelte.  
>-¡NO LO HAGAS NO VALE LA PENA- le grito de vuelta.<br>-¡¿COMO QUE NO VALE LA PENA?!, ¡NADIE REPITO NADIE LE HACE DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SALE IMPUNE!- dice logrando soltarse.  
>-¡GINNY! ¡BELLA! ¡YA PAREN!- nos grita Hermione -No sirve matarlos, hay que hacerles algo peor - nos dice.<br>-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntamos al mismo tiempo, yo asustada y Ginny ansiosa.  
>-Les daremos celos- dice simplemente.<br>-¿Cómo?- dice Ginny sonriendo.  
>-¿QUE? ¿SE VOLVIERON LOCAS? ¿QUE PARTE DE NO ME AMA NO ENTENDIERON?- les grito.<br>-Por favor Bells, como puedes ser tan poco percetiva, él te ama, todos ellos te extrañan, se les nota en el rostro -me dice Ginny.  
>-Esta bien, esta bien, digamos que me extrañan, ¿Cómo supuestamente piensas que les dare celos?- le pregunto a Hermione.<br>-Eso es muy facil, simplemente actuaras como una florcita del bosque feliz de la vida, harás como si ellos no te importaran - me dice Hermione.  
>-Y lo bueno es que vas a tener ayuda por que mañana llegan unas personas muy importantes para esto- dice Ginny misteriosamente.<br>-¿Quiénes?- le pregunto.  
>-Oh no es una sorpresa de cumpleaños- me responde.<br>Ginny y sus sorpresas *ruedo de ojos mentalmente*  
>-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dice Hermione<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Después de la gran interrogacion, el casi intento de masacre de parte de Ginny y el nuevo "plan". Hermione quito el Muffliato de la puerta y salimos, subimos a la habitacion de Ginny y casi en el instante en que nuestras cabezas tocaron la almohada, nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos despertadas por la señora Weasley. De verdad, ya no teniamos que desvelarnos durante la noche o mi cabeza explotaria por falta de sueño. Bajamos a desayunar, me servi cafe con movimientos roboticos mientras mi cerebro asimilaba que ya era otro dia.

Mientras comiamos, escuche abrirse la puerta y antes de que alcanzara a voltear para ver quien era, escuche unas voces demasiado conocidas para mi:

-Belli Bells -canturrearon y voltee a ver a mis gemelos de otra madre:

-¡Freddie! ¡Georgie! -digo sonriendo y me levanto para correr a abrazarles. Puedo jurar que escuche a alguien gruñir levemente:

-Isabella Potter, tu no sirves para estar en contacto -dijo Fred frotandome la cabeza mientras reia.

-¡Auch! Uno de ustedes tenia que salir bruto... -dije riendo, al verlos mejor me di cuenta de que George tenia un vendaje en la oreja derecha:

-¿Que te paso? -pregunte preocupada.

-No es nada Bells, cuando sacamos a Harry de la casa de tus tios, Snape me lanzo un Sectusempra, pudo haber sido peor -dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Que hizo que? ¡Maldito Quejicus! -dije enfadada -¿Donde se encuentra ese maldito para matarlo? -

-Nadie sabe, es tan escurridizo como su amo -dijo otra voz que era muy conocida para mi.

-¡Remus! -dije emocionada, era Remus Lupin, el hombre que me crio y mi padrino, se encontraba junto a Tonks. Lo abrace riendo y en ese momento me di cuenta de

-Remus!- ahí esta Remus Lupin mi padrino y a su lado esta Tonks. Lo abrazo y me doy cuenta de un detalle .

-¿Y ese anillo? ¿Te casaste? -pregunto sorprendida -¿Se casaron? -digo mirandolos, ambos me miran sonrieron -¿Y no me lo dijeron? -dije enfadandome.

La expresion de Remus cambio a una de miedo:

-Es que... lo decidimos... hace... poco -dijo tartamudeando haciendo que riera.

-Estaba bromeando- le digo sonriendo.

El exhala todo el aire que estaba conteniendo -Me habias asustado, no queria despertar tu ira -dijo haciendonos reir a todos.

-Bien, detengamos las despedidas, tenemos mucho que hacer, mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y Bella y al dia siguiente es la boda -dijo la señora Weasley.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos pasamos las siguientes horas terminando de ayudar con los adornos y todo para la boda, ya que ni a Harry ni a mi nos dejaron ver lo que tenian preparado para nuestro cumpleaños.

Estabamos todos cenando cuando la señora Weasley nos pregunta a Harry y a mi:

-Chicos, ¿van a querer que venga alguien más ademas de los que ya estamos aqui? -

- Solo Hagrid- respondemos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pueden parar de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo me marean- dice Fred.

-Nosotros no nos quejamos cuando tu y George lo hacen así que mantén el pico cerrado- le digo.

-Extrañaba tu humor- me dicen al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos reímos y nos vamos a dormir despues de cenar. Estaba emocionada, mañana por fin Harry y yo seriamos legalmente adultos.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente soy despertada bruscamente por dos personas no muy delgadas saltando sobre mi cama:  
>-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- decian Fred y George<br>-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?- les digo levantandome de golpe.  
>-Isabella Potter ¿Que significa ese vocabulario? Nosotros que te queremos tanto y nos despertamos TEMPRANO por primera vez en nuestra vida para venir a desearte feliz cumpleaños, y mira como nos correspondes -dijo Fred haciendose el ofendido. Me rei ante su cara de ofensa y dije:<br>-Lo siento chicos, pero saben que no me gusta despertarme temprano -digo haciendome la ofendida también -Ustedes que son mis gemelos de otra madre y no conocen eso de mí -digo con falsa indignación.  
>-Ash ya -dijeron ambos abrazandome.<br>-¿Donde están Ginny y Hermione? -pregunte al notar que sus camas estaban vacias.  
>-Fueron con Papá y Ron a recoger a la familia de Fleur, llegaban hoy desde Francia -me dijeron como si fuera obvio, se me habia olvidado eso. Hoy seria el ensayo de la boda también.<br>-¿Y Harry?- les pregunto algo avergonzada por haberlo olvidado.  
>-Esta durmiendo aún... ¿Quieres ir a despertarlo? -me dicen sonriendo maliciosamente.<br>-¿Y lo preguntan? Claro que quiero, una ultima broma a mi hermanito antes de que se pueda vengar -digo sonriendo también. Me coloco la bata y vamos a la antigua habitacion de Fred y George, que la estaban ocupando Bill y Charlie. Aunque cuando entramos se encontraba vacia. George saca de uno de sus escondites un pequeño paquete de polvos flackburn. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ron.  
>Nos detenemos ante la puerta y yo la abro con mucho cuidado para que no rechine. Nos posicionamos alrededor de la cama de Harry donde él se encuentra completamente dormido. Abrimos el paquete y lo cubrimos de pies a cabeza con los polvos. En cuanto tocan su piel, los polvos comienzan a hacer efecto. Harry comienza a rascarse aun dormido los brazos y todos el cuerpo. Despierta de golpe por la picazon y nos mira confundido mientras se rasca y busca sus lentes. Antes de que logre entender completamente que esta pasando, tomo la mano de George y desaparezco junto a él.<br>Aparecemos en la cocina donde estan todos desayunando.  
>-¿Que paso? -pregunto Remus al vernos contener la risa.<br>-Espera... un poco -digo soltando una risita, empiezo a contar con mis dedos -5... 4... 3... 2... 1.. -  
>-¡ISABELLA POTTER! -escucho que Harry grita al comprender lo que habiamos hechos, junto a Fred y George estallamos en carcajadas.<br>-No tiene gracia, chicos -dice la señora Weasley riendo un poco también -Deberían dejar de jugar con los polvos Flackburn -  
>-¿Qué son los polvos Flackburn?- nos pregunta Carlisle.<br>-Como deben saber, mi hermano George y yo tenemos una tienda de bromas -comienza a explicar Fred, los Cullen asienten -Bueno, casi todos los productos en su totalidad sob objetos inventandos por nosotros y Bells, los polvos Flackburn son como los polvos pica pica de los Muggles, pero más efectivos y con mayor duracion -explica.  
>-¿Quien de ustedes los invento? -pregunta Emmett.<br>-Los polvos fueron invencion de nuestra querida gemela de otra madre, Isabella -dice George y yo hago una reverencia mientras rio por los sonidos que hace Harry que se escuchan desde la cocina.  
>Cuando pasa la risa, todos me felicitan por mi cumpleaños y junto a los gemelos comenzamos a desayunar. Cuando casi termino mi desayuna baja Harry con toda la piel roja por rascarse. Lo que provoca que todos comenzamos a reir:<br>-Eso no fue gracioso- nos dice sentándose.  
>-Si que lo fue- le decimos los tres al mismo tiempo.<br>-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños querido hermano- le digo abrazandolo.  
>-Eres malvada- me dice al oído.<br>-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sonriendo.  
>-Sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo y usas eso en mi contra-<br>-Bueno, uno de los dos tenia que ser el malvado -dije riendo.  
>Nos volvemos a sentar, le desean feliz cumpleaños a Harry y cuando terminamos de desayunar Remus se nos acerca:<br>-Chicos pueden venir un momento- nos dice Remus. Y lo seguimos afuera, nos sentamos en una banca y Remus nos mira orgulloso:  
>-Esto es algo que les dejaron James y Lily por su cumpleaños 17- nos dice entregándonos a cada uno dos cartas y un paquete:<br>-Se que ellos hubiesen querido estar aquí para verlos este dia -mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, los extrañaba tanto aunque no tenia ningun recuerdo de ellos.  
>-Y Bells esto te lo hizo Anthony- y me entrega un sobre- Kingsley me lo mando antes de que se… lo llevaran- me dice -Los voy a dejar solos-<br>Harry y yo nos sentamos frente a frente en la banca y comenzamos a abrir las cartas. Abro primero el de Anthony, es un dibujo que decia Feliz Cumpleaños Mami, con letra de niño y hay un dibujo de nosotros dos, sonrio enternecida y tomo un poco de aire. Lo extrañaba tanto.  
>Abro la carta de mi padre primero y la leo:<p>

Querida Isabella:  
>Si estas leyendo esto, probablemente tu madre y yo estemos muertos, por eso hemos decidido escribir estas cartas para ustedes.<br>Quiero que sepas que lo que mas lamento es no poder estar contigo y tu hermano, no poder haberlos acompañado al tren en su primer día de clases, no poder abrazarte cuando estés triste, no poder espantar a tus pretendientes, no enseñarte a volar, no estar contigo cuando tengas el corazón roto, no poder acompañarte al altar y todas las infinidades de cosas que debería haber hecho como tu padre.  
>Quiero que sepas que yo los amaba y amo muchísimo y que estoy orgulloso de ustedes por lo que siento que van a hacer o tal vez ya han hecho. Van a ser grandes en un futuro, siempre lo supe.<br>Y también quiero aconsejarte que nunca dejes de ser tu misma no importa lo que pase, porque si lo haces privarías al mundo de la gran persona que eres y serás.  
>Lamento no poder estar ahí por tu cumpleaños y Felicidades.<br>Te amo Hija  
>Papá.<p>

Empiezo a soltar lagrimas y por lo visto Harry también esta haciéndolo. Después abro la carta de mi madre:

Querida Isabella:  
>Como en la carta tu padre ya debe de haberte explicado. Si estas leyendo esto es porque estamos muertos.<br>Mi amor lamento mucho no poder haber estado contigo, no haberte dado los consejos que como madre debi haber dado, no haberte ayudado cuando Harry hubiese intentado espantar a los chicos que gustaban de ti, no haber visto lo hermosa que te ponías cada dia, y todas las cosas que quería haber hecho.  
>Sabes que los amamos y que eran y son lo mas importante en nuestras vidas y que jamas los olvidaremos.<br>Hija, lo único que te pido es que no abandones por mas difícil que se te sea otorgado la tarea, que confies en ti misma y en tus amigos.  
>Feliz Cumpleaños Bella<br>Te ama tu madre

Cuando termino de leer, me dirijo al paquete que venia con las cartas y lo abro, ahí se encuentra un reloj de oro y una nota:

Bella, este es el reloj que le regalaron a tu madre a los 17, esperamos que te sirva.

Te amamos tus padres.

Cuando termino de leer todo, levanto la vista y Harry también tiene un reloj supongo que es el de mi papa nos miramos y al mismo tiempo nos abrazamos:  
>-Los extraño mucho Harry- le susurro.<br>-Yo también Bells- me dice, nos levantamos y nos secamos las lágrimas.  
>Al entrar a la cocina veo que allí ya se encuentran los demás, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los Delacour -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- nos dicen y se dirigen a abrazarnos.<br>-Chicos será mejor que vayan a vestirse en 10 minutos llegaran los que van a poner la carpa- nos dice la Señora Weasley y prácticamente nos empuja hacia las escaleras.  
>Entro a la habitación de Ginny y me siento en mi cama.<br>-¿Qué son esos?- me pregunta Hermione señalando los regalos.  
>-Este es de mis padres- les digo mostrándoles el reloj- y este de… Anthony- les digo mostrándoles la tarjeta. Y aunque intento evitarlo al final se me quiebra la voz.<br>-Bella tranquila el va a estar bien- me dice Ginny abrazándome.  
>-¿Quién me asegura eso Ginny que pasa si Voldemort decide que Anthony no le sirve de nada y lo mata?- le digo<br>-Hay que tener fe- me responde.  
>El resto del dia lo paso entre saludos y felicitaciones, a la tarde llega Hagrid y nos da un abrazo que creo me quebró mas de un hueso, la Señora Weasley nos prohíbe a Harry y a mi ayudar con las cosas que van a hacer afuera asi que me la paso con él practicando hechizos, ya que ahora si podemos hacer magia.<br>Cuando llega el señor Weasley nos avisa de una sorpresa no muy agradable :  
>-Hola muchachos -era el Ministro de Magia, Scrigmeour.<br>-Ministro- le decimos a modo de saludo.  
>-Arthur, podrias llevarnos a algún lugar mas privado necesito hablar con los señores Potter, Weasley y Granger- le dice al señor Weasley.<br>El señor Weasley nos lleva a la sala de estar y se retira.  
>-Bueno chicos supongo que ya saben por que estoy aquí- nos dice sentandose.<br>-En realidad no- le responde Harry sentandose entre Hermione y yo.  
>-Vengo para hacerles posesión del testamento de Albus Dumbledore ¿no sabían que Dumbledore les había dejado una herencia?- pregunta algo sorprendido.<br>-No, claro que no- le respondemos.  
>-Bien, pues lo hizo. Ahora hare lectura de el: -<br>-"Para Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo use"- dice entregándole a Ron un objeto parecido a un encendedor.  
>-"Para la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que ella lo encontrará entretenido e instructivo"- dice entregándole a Hermione un libro.<br>-"Para Harry James Potter, le dejo la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como un recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y la habilidad"- dice entregándole a Harry la Snitch.  
>-Y algo más, a la Señorita Isabella Potter le dejo la espada de Godric Gryffindor - dice mirandonos.<br>-¿Y donde esta?- le pregunto.  
>-Como Dumbledore no era el propietario de la espada no puede disponer de ella asi que por desgracia no se la vamos a poder entregar- dice.<br>-¿Cómo que no me la van a poder entregar?- le pregunto exaltándome un poco.  
>-Lo lamento señorita- me dice levantandose- Ah, por cierto Feliz cumpleaños – nos dice y se retira.<br>Nos quedamos ahí meditando sobre lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que se asoma por la puerta de la cocina la señora Weasley:  
>-Chicos, pueden venir para que empecemos con la fiesta- nos dice<br>Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la salida.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola el ganador fue **(insertar sonidos de tambores)**:

La A (Bella arregla un poco su relación con los Cullen)

Espero que les guste el capi

Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con los gritos de la Señora Weasley, me levanto con desgano y me encuentro con Hermione y Ginny que se levantaron al mismo tiempo que yo:

-Bajemos antes de que mi madre nos mate- nos dice Ginny.

-Debe estar como loca, pero hoy es el gran día- y a decir verdad Hermione tiene razón.

Bajamos la escalera y nos sentamos a desayunar:

-Chicas, ya les tengo sus tareas, en lo posible terminen antes de las 5 para que puedan arreglarse- nos dice la Señora Weasley

-Ginny tu me ayudaras a preparar los bocadillos-

-Hermione tu con los chicos ayudaras a traer las sillas y decorarlas, Fred y George saben el diseño-

-Y Bella tu tienes una tarea muy importante necesito que ayudes a los Cullen con su magia, ellos ya saben lo básico y quiero que decoren las flores también-

Gracias Merlín! Que mierda hice para merecerme esto pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo porque la mirada que nos manda la Señora Weasley nos hiela la sangre, asi que terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos a vestir.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad- me dicen Ginny y Hermione.

-¿De hacer que?- les pregunto.

-De darle celos a los Cullen dah- me dicen mirándome como si fuera estúpida.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto, parece que mis mejores amigas se volvieron locas el tiempo que no estuve porque no entiendo como se les ocurren tantas estupideces.

-Harás eso y punto, solo muéstrate feliz como si no te importara lo que ellos te hicieron y no seas muy cercana con ellos solo has todo lo que la Señora Weasley te dijo que hicieras- Me dijo Hermione apuntándome con la mirada seria.

-Ok, Ok que manipuladoras son ustedes dos- les digo y salgo de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con los Cullen en el salón.

-¿Listos?- les pregunto.

Raramente se sobresaltan y me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- me dicen – ah claro- se levantan y los guio a los arboles que había alrededor de la tienda afuera en el patio.

-Bueno, la señora Weasley me dijo que van en nivel de 4 año ¿no?- les pregunto.

-Si, pero ¿a que año debemos a entrar?- me pregunta Jasper.

-Ustedes entraran a 7 año- les digo.

-¿Entonces estaremos en el mismo año que tu y tus amigos?- me pregunta Alice emocionada.

-Si, ya me diran como les fue- les digo desanimándome un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu estaras con nosotros no?- me pregunta Rosalie.

-Harry y yo somos los magos mas buscados por los mortifagos, Voldemort nos quiere muertos si o si y nosotros estaremos tranquilamente en Hogwarts estudiando- les digo esperando que noten pronto lo absurdo de la oración.

-¿Entonces a donde iran?- me pregunta Esme.

-Lamento no poder decirles pero preferimos mantenerlo en secreto- les digo- bien entonces les enseñare a cambiar el color de las frutas para que convine con los colores que se usaran en la boda-

-Bien, esperen un momento- saco mi varita y invoco 9 manzanas del árbol mas cercano, les entrego una a cada uno.

-Saquen sus varitas- les indico y ellos las sacan- quiero que primero repitan el hechizo que les dire sin mover las varitas, Ok- y ellos asienten- digan: _Cambiatum ( _n:OK se que el nombre es estúpido pero son las 4 de la mañana asi que no estoy usando mi cerebro en su 100%) y piensen en el color dorado- ellos lo hacen y les hago repetirlo varias veces hasta que estoy segura que se lo saben después los hago levantar las varitas y les enseño el movimiento que hay que hacer. Cuando les hago hacer la practica lo hacen perfectamente y empezamos.

Las 4 horas pasaron rápido, Alice intento meterme conversación, pero como sabia que Hermione y Ginny me matarían si les hablaba mucho solo le respondia con monosílabos.

-Bueno, ya terminamos tenemos que ir a cambiarnos la boda empieza a las 8- les aviso y me voy adentro de la casa.

Me encuentro en las escaleras con Ginny y Hermione y las tres nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ginny para cambiarnos.

Ginny saca de su closet los tres vestidos y los zapatos. A Hermione le da un vestido rojo( n: como el de la película) y unos zapatos de tacon negros con detalles dorados. Ginny saca su vestido de dama de honor y a mi me pasa un vestido azul con unos tacones aguja negros con plateado. Despues de que nos vestimos , nos maquillamos y bajamos a la sala.

-Guau, gemela de otra madre te ves espectacular- me dicen Fred y George cuando llegamos abajo.

-Y la Señora Weasley?- les pregunto.

-Vistiendose pero dio severas instrucciones de que en cuanto ustedes bajaran nos fueramos a recibir a los invitados y a ubicarlos en sus sillas-

Nos vamos a la entrada de la tienda, donde Harry y Ron ya nos están esperando, a los 10 minutos empiezan a llegar los invitados.

Cuando terminamos de ubicarlos a todos nos vamos a nuestros asientos y empieza la ceremonia.

Entra Fleur del brazo de su padre, sinceramente se ve hermosa, miro a Bill y la ve como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, al final el mago que oficia la ceremonia los anuncia casados y sueltan los globos encima de ellos mientras se besan.

Despues empieza el primer baile- ¿Bailas hermanita?- me pregunta Harry, ofreciéndome su mano, la tomo y nos juntamos con las demás parejas que bailan alrededor de los recién casados.

El resto de la velada la paso entre bailes, veo a Luna con su padre ella viene hacia mi y me abraza, su padre nos saluda y después se ponen a hablar de los Nargles y todas esas cosas asi que me disculpo y voy por ponche a la mesa de la esquina.

Me encuentro con los Cullen ahí, se ven perfectos por asi decirlo parece que brillan, Esme y Carlisle no están asi que doy por supuesto que están bailando.

-Bella podemos hablar- me dice Alice con un puchero.

-Esta bien- le respondo- ¿De que quieres hablar?- le pregunto ya algo harta, primero me abandonan y ahora lo único que me piden es poder hablar, tengo que reconsiderar lo que se sobre los vampiros porque parece que la sangre de animal los vuelve bipolares

-De lo que paso en Forks- me responde Edward.

Busco a Tanya con la mirada pensando en excusarme con ella pero la veo hablando muy entretenida con uno de los amigos de Fleur

Suspiro- No paso nada ahí yo ya lo olvide y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo-

-No, todos sabemos que tu no lo olvidaste, porque si lo hubieras olvidado no te estarías portando asi de distante y fría con nosotros, pero con los demás no- me dice Rosalie a punto de gritar

-Bella se que fuimos unos estúpidos al escuchar a Edward e irnos, falle como tu amiga y lo lamente todos esos meses que no estuvimos contigo, por favor, porfavor perdonanos- me dice Alice apunto de llorar

-OK, pero no volveremos a ser los mejores amigos ni nada como eso- le respondo.

Alice se pone tan feliz que empieza a dar saltos y me abraza.

De repente se escucha un ruido y aparece una luz azulada en medio de la sala, es un lince y se escucha la voz de Kingsley:

"_El ministerio a caído, Scrigmour a muerto, Vienen hacia aquí"_

Pasaron unos 5 segundos hasta que todos entraron en pánico comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quiénes vienen?- me dice Alice no entendiendo nada.

-Los mortifagos, ¡Harry!- grito y empiezo a correr entre la gente buscándolo, me lo encuentro con Hermione.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?, RON!- grita Harry, nos tomamos de la mano y corremos entre la gente buscándolo, se empiezan a escuchar explosiones y veo a todos los de la Orden combatiendo con sus varitas, logramos localizar a Ron y le tomo la mano, siento que empezamos a girar, estamos desapareciendo, lo ultimo que veo es a los Cullen mirándome con confusión.

Hola Gente

ESTOY VIVA!

Se que no he subido hace rato pero los exámenes finales se me vinieron encima y no me he podido acercar al compu, pero ahora… SOY LIBRE

Subiré cada finde como antes y talvez en medio de la semana también

Besoosss


	11. Chapter 11

Aparecimos en mitad de una calle, un bus se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, el conductor nos miro alarmado y nos toco la bocina, Hermione tiro de mi, Harry y Ron hacia la acera.  
>Respire erraticamente, okay Bella, demasiada adrenalina por hoy. Pero, desgraciadamente, este dia aun no terminaba y presentia que nos quedaba mucho por lo que pasar antes de poder estar tranquilos.<br>Hermione volvio a tirar de mi para que comenzaramos a caminar, nos mezclamos entre la multitud de gente que caminaba por la acera, la mayoria turistas que hablaban diferentes idiomas.  
>-¿Dónde estamos? -le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras los cuatro caminabamos.<br>- Solia venir aqui con mis padres cuando era pequeña, al teatro... fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente -me respondio, tiro de mi hacia un callejón bastante vacio y desolado a comparacion con la calle en la que nos encontrabamos segundos antes.  
>-Nos encontramos cerca de Grimauld Place -dijo Harry observando a su alrededor. Hermione abrio su pequeño bolso y comenzo a moverlo en busca de algo:<br>-¿Que buscas? -le pregunto Ron mientras observaba con cautela a unos jovenes borrachos que se encontraban sin percibir nuestra presencia a unos 20 metros de nosotros.  
>-Hace dias que tengo todo preparado, por si algo salia mal y teniamos que salir huyendo -respondio entrando su mano hasta el fondo en el pequeño bolso, despues de unos minutos saco la mochila de Harry, y varias prendas de vestir mias, de Ron y de ella.<br>-Hermione, eres una genia -dije sonriendo.  
>Harry saco nuestra capa de invisibilidad y se la coloco encima para cambiarse de ropa.<br>Los cuatro repetimos el mismo proceso hasta que todos andabamos con prendas normales de adolescentes en vez de ropa de baile.  
>Ibamos a volver a la calle cuando los borrachos se percataron de nuestra presencia y comenzaron a lanzar comentarios lascivos a mi y a Hermione:<br>-¡Hey preciosa! Ven conmigo, deja al pelirrojo.. hare que nos divirtamos -le dijo uno a Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.  
>-Idiotas -masculle y volvimos a la calle.<br>Despues de una media hora, entramos en una cafeteria bastante solitaria, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y se nos acerco una chica de nuestra edad para pedir nuestra orden:  
>-Eh... 4 capuccinos -le digo yo rapidamente para que podamos seguir hablando.<br>-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar a donde ir -dijo Ron -No podemos pasar la noche en la calle... -  
>La chica volvio con nuestro pedido, lo dejo en la mesa y volvio a la cocina, Ron tomo un sorbo del suyo y dijo: -Esta cosa es asquerosa -haciendo una cara de asco.<br>-Vayamos a Grimauld Place -dice Harry haciendo caso omiso del comentario final de Ron.  
>-Chicos, Snape sabe como entrar... -comenzó a decir Hermione.<br>-Ya lo sabemos Hermione, pero no tenemos otra opción, ni tu ni yo andamos con tanto dinero muggle como para poder alquilar un hotel, y si seguimos andando por Londres lo más probable es que nos encontremos a un mortifago por accidente -dije.  
>-Pero Hermione yo creo que es lo mas fácil no podemos ir a otra parte y es muy peligroso andar por Londres de noche- le digo apoyando a Harry.<br>La puerta se abre haciendome pegar un respingo, veo de reojo a dos hombres caminar hacia el mostrador, ambos con trajes azules de trabajador.  
>-Bueno, suponiendo que vayamos a Grimauld Place... ¿Que haremos despues? -dice Hermione, no escucho lo que responden los chicos, sigo con la vista fija en los dos hombres, mi conciencia me dice que hay algo malo en ellos, al mas alto lo veo acercar la mano a su bolsillo y comenzar a sacar algo alargado...<br>-¡Abajo! -grito agarrando a Harry del brazo y tirando de el hacia abajo al tiempo en que una maldicion roza su cabeza por milimetros, saco mi varita y apunto hacia el de pelo negro:  
>-¡Desmaius! -grito errando el tiro y dandole a un estante detras de ellos, destruyendolo. Hermione apunta y grita: -¡Desmaius! -la maldicion le da a la chica que nos habia atentido que acababa de entrar al escuchar los ruidos.<br>-¡Expelliermus! -grito apuntando hacia el mortifago rubio. Mi hechizo lo desarma y Ron grita: -¡Desmaius! -dandole en el pecho al mortifago.  
>-¡Desmaius! -grita Harry dandole al mortifago de cabello negro.<br>Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a ellos, Harry y Ron los reconocen. Decidimos que lo mejor es borrarles la memoria, yo me encargo de la chica y Hermione de los dos mortifagos.  
>Antes de salir, Ron apaga las luces y Hermione con un movimiento de varita baja las persianas del local.<br>-Vamos a Grimauld Place -dice Hermione antes de que volvamos a la calle.


	12. Chapter 12

Nos detuvimos enfrente de la pequeña plaza enfrente de las casas, Harry miro directamente al espacio entre la casa numero 11 y la casa numero 12. Despues de unos segundos ambas casas comenzaron a moverse, aunque, obviamente, solo nosotros podiamos ver la nueva casa que aparecia.  
>Miramos a ambos lados en busca de algún mortifago, aunque probablemente no funcionaria, entramos en la casa y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros intentando hacer el menor ruido posible:<br>El lugar se encontraba lleno de polvo despues de dos años de abandono, escuche un susurro que fue aumentando de volumen hasta que escuche lo que repetia:  
>-Severus Snape -mire confundida hacia adelante, y suelto un grito al ver a Dumbledore viniendo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad mientras alzaba una mano.<br>-No puede ser -dice Ron soltando una maldición.  
>-Nosotros no somos Snape, nosotros no te matamos -dijo Harry, palido como un fantasma. Cuando Harry dijo la ultima silaba, Dumbledore se desvanecio en una nube de polvo que cayo al suelo.<br>Todos respirabamos agitadamente, Hermione dijo:  
>-Esta... esta debe de ser una de las maldiciones que Ojoloco coloco para que Snape no entrara - hizo una floritura con su varita y senti algo parecido a cuando haciamos el hechizo de desilusion:<br>-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto Ron.  
>-Eso deberia decirnos si hay alguien dentro, y no hay nadie además de nosotros -respondio Hermione.<br>Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos en los sofás. Siento un falso sentimiento de seguridad, tal vez podriamos tener unas noches de paz aqui dentro, para poder planificar cual seria nuestro proximo paso. Nadie habia dicho nada durante varios segundos, de repente un patronus corporeo con forma de comadreja entra en la sala y escuchamos la voz del Señor Weasley:  
>-"Familia a Salvo, No Contesten, Nos vigilan" -el patronus desaparecio y Ron soltó un suspiro.<br>-Tranquilo Ron, estarán bien -dije intentando sonreirle tranquilizadoramente.  
>-Si, ya se -me respondio.<br>-Oigan -dijo Harry -Miren, la sala esta desordenada, y según recuerdo, la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui no se encontraba así -se levanto y se acerco a una repisa. Me percaté de que tenia razón, pareciera que habia pasado un huracán por la habitación.  
>-Esto es extraño -<br>Todos vamos a revisar las otras habitaciones. En las que alcanzo a ver, se encuentran igual, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ellas.  
>Ron y Hermione suben al tercer piso y Harry y yo nos quedamos viendo las habitaciones que faltan en el segundo.<br>-Harry -digo tirando de la manga de mi hermano y apuntandole una puerta que tiene escrita "Sirius". Él se queda serio de repente, se acerca y abre la puerta:  
>La habitación de Sirius, al igual que las demás, es un desastre, pero se nota la obvia diferencia con las otras. Hay colgadas en las paredes pancartas de Gryffindor, y en la cabecera de la cama, una foto de cuatro chicos de nuestra edad, reconozco a nuestro padre junto al que deber ser un Sirius, Remus y Peter adolescentes.<br>Harry se agacha y recoge dos papeles, me entrega uno que es una foto mientras el lee el pergamino, observo la foto, esta rota, una de las esquinas esta cortada, pero en la otra distingo a dos bebes de un año, un niño y una niña de pelo negro montados en escobas miniaturas, somos Harry y yo, nos movemos por la foto y por momentos desaparecemos, pasando a la parte faltante de la foto. Después se ven dos piernas que nos persiguen, papá. Una lagrima traicionera se desliza por mi mejilla al ver lo felices que eramos y hubiesemos podido ser.  
>-Parece que mamá y papá eran vecinos de Bathilda Basghot -me dice tendiendome la carta, yo le paso la foto y la leo:<br>-¿La autora de Una Historia de la Magia? -pregunto.  
>-Esa -responde él.<br>-¿Chicos, podemos dormir todos en la sala? -pregunta Hermione entrando -Empaque sacos de dormir -nos dice mostrandonos los sacos que llevaba en sus brazxos.  
>-No hay problema -respondemos Harry y yo.<br>-¿Que tienen ahí? -nos pregunta mirando los papeles, alzo la foto y ella sonríe al verla, le entrego la carta, ella la lee y me la entrega.  
>-¿Sus padres conocieron a Bathilda Basghot? -pregunto sorprendida. Nosotros asentimos.<br>-Que emocionante, con todo lo que sabe ha de ser genial conocerla -dijo, salimos de la habitación de Sirius y comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras, me fijo en una puerta y me detengo:  
>-Chicos... -les digo para que se detengan -... R.A.B -digo señalando la placa de la habitación contigua a la de Sirius que decía: Regulus Arcturus Black.<br>-¿Que dices? -pregunto Hermione confundida.  
>-Encontre a R.A.B, el del relicario -digo señalandoles la placa -El hermano de Sirius era un mortifago -menciono recordando que Sirius nos lo habia contado.<br>-Debia de conocer algunos secretos de Voldemort, tal vez cambio de opinión sobre apoyarlo y lo robo... -dice Hermione ilusionada -¿Creen que lo haya destruido? -  
>-Tal vez, aunque puede haberlo guardo ahí -digo señalando la habitación -Pero revisemosla mañana, es muy tarde -digo antes de que entren. Ellos asienten y bajamos, Ron y Harry insisten en dormir en el piso dejandonos los sillones a Hermione y a mi:<br>-¿Quienes son y que hicieron con los verdaderos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter? -pregunto sorprendida.  
>-Callate -dicen ambos, Ron bosteza y se queda dormido casi de inmediato, comenzando a roncar.<br>-Buenas noches -digo, rapidamente me quedo dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

En la mañana nos dirigimos los 4 a la habitación. Harry empujo la puerta pero no se abrió, estaba cerrada con llave.

Saque mi varita y apunte a la cerradura de la puerta dije "Alohomora" sono un chasquido y la puerta se abrió.

Entramos en la habitación, la habitación de Regulus era mas pequeña que la de Sirius, pero de inmediato se notaba la diferencia Sirius había querido subrayar la diferencia que tenia con la familia, pues Regulus hizo todo lo contrario: Los colores Esmeralda y Plateado de Slytherin se veian por todas partes, el lema de la familia Black "Toujours pur" estaba pintado sobre la cama y debajo había un collage de periódicos.

Hermione se acerco y examino el Collage: -Todos hablan sobre Voldemort- dijo.

-Por lo visto Regulus era admirador suyo- le dije mientras veía la habitación.

Ron se puso en cuatro patas y se puso a buscar bajo el armario, me puse a revisar los cajones, se notaba que habían sido revisados también.

Rastreamos cada centímetro de la habitación por mas de una hora, pero nos vimos obligados a admitirá que el relicario no se encontraba ahí.

-Sin embargo, talvez este en otro lugar de la casa- insitio Hermione mientras bajábamos las escaleras-Tanto si Regulus logro destruirlo como si no, seguro que no quería que Voldemort lo encontrara, ¿verdad? ¿No se acuerdan de todas las cosas horribles de las que tuvimos que deshacernos la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, como aquel reloj de pie que le daba puñetazos a todo el mundo, o aquellas túnicas viejas que intentaron estrangular a Ron? Quizas Regulus los dejó aquí para proteger el escondrijo del relicario, aunque entonces nosotros no… no nos diéramos…

Mire a Hermione se había quedado inmóvil, con un gesto de estupefacción.

-…cuenta- termino con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunte.

-Habia un relicario-

-¿Quéeee?-

-Si , sí, en el armario de la sala. Nadie consiguió abrirlo. Y nosotros… nosotros…

Sentí como si un ladrillo hubiese caído en mi estomago y recordé: incluso lo había sostenido en mis manos cuando nos lo pasábamos unos a otros intentando abrirlo. Finalmente lo habíamos arrojado a una bolsa de basura…

-Kreacher nos robo un monton de cosas- dijo Harry, era nuestra única oportunidad- Tenia muchas cosas guardadas en su armario de la cocina ¡Vamos!-

Bajamos los escalones corriendo hicimos tanto ruido que despertamos a la señora Black.

-¡Podridos! ¡Sangre Impura! ¡Canallas! –nos grito la bruja mientras nos precipitábamos hacia la cocina del sotano.

Cruce la habitación corriendo con Harry al lado, nos detuvimos junto al armario de Kreacher y lo abrimos de golpe. Alli estaba el nido de mantas sucias, pero las alhajas que habíamos visto la ultima vez no estaban. Lo único que quedaba era un ejemplar de La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía de la magia. Dimos vuelta las mantas pero no había nada excepto una rata muerta, me negaba a creer que no estaba.

-Todavia no hemos terminado- murmure y levante la voz llamando: -¡Kreacher!

Se oyo un fuerte "crack" y Kreacher apareció junto a la chimenea.

-Los amos- dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia- han regrasado a la noble casa de mi ama con Weasley el traidor de la sangre, y con la sangre impura…

-Te prohíbo que llames a nadie "Traidor de la sangre" o "Sangre Impura"- le advirtió Harry.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta y te ordeno que contestes con sinceridad ¿Me has entendido?- le dije mirándolo fijo.

-Sí, ama- me respondio e hizo una reverancia.

Note que movia los labios sin pronunciar sonido, sin duda formando los insultos que Harry le había prohibido pronunciar.

-Hace dos años- dije con el corazón palpitándome- tiramos un relicario de oro que había en la sala. ¿Lo recuperaste tú?

Kreacher se enderezo y me miro a los ojos

-Sí-

-¿Y donde lo metiste?- le pregunto Harry.

Kreacher cerro los ojos como si no quisiera ver nuestra reacción a su respuesta:

-Ya no esta aquí

-¿Qué ya no esta aquí?- repitió Harry podía sentir lo decepcionado que estaba-. ¿Qué quieres decir? Kreacher te ordeno que…

-Mundungus Fletcher…- gruño-. Mundungus Fletcher lo robo todo: las fotografías de la señorita Bella y la señorita Cissy, los guantes de mi ama, la orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, los calices con el emblema de la familia y… y…- acto seguido abrió los ojos y solto un grito desgarrador-¡Y el relicario, el relicario del amo Regulus! ¡Kreacher obro mal, Kreacher no cumplio las ordenes que había recibido!-

Harry derribo a Kreacher cuando vio que se dirigía al atizador de la chimenea.

-¡Kreacher, te ordeno que te quedes quieto!- le grite.

Cuando noto que se quedaba inmóvil Harry lo solto, Kreacher permaneció tumbado en el piso de piedra. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Deja que se levante, Bella!- me susurro Hermione.

-¿Para que se golpee con el atizador?- le replique y me agache junto a el-. No ni hablar-

-Bueno Kreacher, quiero que me digas la verdad: ¿Cómo sabes que Mundungus Fletcher robo el relicario?- le pregunto Harry.

-¡Kreacher vio como lo robaba! Kreacher lo vio salir del armario de Kreacher cargado con los tesoros de Kreacher. Kreacher le dijo al muy ratero que se detuviera pero el rio y desaparecio-

-Dijiste que el relicario era del amo Regulus- le dije-. ¿Por qué? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Qué tenia que ver Regulus con el? ¡Kreacher, levantate y cuéntame todo lo que sepas del relicario y que relación tenia Regulus con el!-

Kreacher se incorporo y hablo:

-El amo Sirius huyó, porque era muy malvado y le destrozo el corazón a mi ama con sus actitudes anárquicas. Pero el amo Regulus tenia dignidad; el sabia cuanto le debía al apellido Black y estaba orgulloso de su sangre pura. Durante años el Señor de las Tinieblas, que iba a sacar a los magos de su escondite para que dominaran a los muggles y a los hijos de los muggles… Y cuando tenia 16 años, el amo Regulus se unio al Señor de las Tinieblas. ¡Kreacher estaba tan orgulloso de él, tan orgulloso, me alegraba tanto servirlo!

Y un dia, un año después de haberse unido a el, el amo Regulus bajo a la cocina a ver a Kreacher. El amo Regulus siempre había tratado bien a Kreacher. Y el amo Regulus dijo… dijo… dijo que el Señor de las Tinieblas necesitaba un elfo.

-¿Qué Voldemort necesitaba un elfo?- dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo, mire a Ron y Hermione, tan desconcertados como nosotros.

-¡Ay si!- se lamento Kreacher-. Y el amo Regulus le ofrecio a Kreacher. Era un gran honor, dijo el amo Regulus, un gran honor para el y para Kreacher, que tenia que hacer cuanto el Señor de las Tinieblas le ordenara y luego volver a ca… casa. Asi que Kreacher se marcho con el Señor de las Tinieblas no le dijo a Kreacher que quería que hiciera, pero se llevo a Kreacher a una cueva junto al mar. Y dentro de la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un lago, negro e inmenso… había una barca… En la isla había una va… vasija llena de poción y el Se… Señor de las Tinieblas obligo a Kreacher a bebérsela, Kreacher bebio y mientras bebia veía cosas horribles. El señor de las Tinieblas obligo a Kreacher a beberse toda la poción… dejo un relicario en la vasija… y volvió a llenarlo de poción-

Recorde lo que Harry me había contado que había pasado cuando estuvo en la cueva con Dumbledore, pero ¿Cómo escapo Kreacher de ahí?.

-Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastro a la orilla de la isla y bebio agua del lago negro… y unas manos, unas manos cadavéricas, salieron de el y arrastraron a Kreacher hacia el fondo…

-¿Cómo saliste de allí?- le pregunte.

-El amo Regulus ordeno a Kreacher que volviera- me respondio.

-Ya lo se, pero ¿Cómo huiste de los Inferi?- le pregunto esta vez Harry.

-El amo Regulus ordeno a Kreacher que volviera- volvió a repetir.

-Si eso ya lo dijiste, pero…

-Harry, Bella es evidente ¡desaparecio!- intervino Ron.

-Pero en esa cueva no podias aparecerte ni desaparecerte, porque si no Dumbledore…- razóno Harry.

-La magia de los elfos no es como la de los magos- dijo Ron- Quiero decir en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, ellos pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse, y nosotros no-

Me quede asimilando la idea, Hermione afirmo con frialdad:

-Claro, Voldemort debía de considerar que la magia de los elfos domesticos estaban muy por debajo de la suya, como la mayoría de los sangre pura, que los tratan como si fueran animales. Seguro que nunca se le ocurrio pensar que los elfos poseyeran poderes que no estuvieran a su alcance-

-La primera ley de un elfo domestico es cumplir las ordenes de su amo- entono Kreacher- A Kreacher le ordenaron volver y Kreacher volvió…

-¿Y que paso cuando llegaste aquí?- pregunto Harry- ¿Qué dijo Regulus al explicarle lo sucedido?

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Corte el capitulo aquí por que se me hacia muy largo, no subi la semana anterior por que estaba enferma ¡Yupiiii! (sarcasmo) y mi mama estaba en plan sobreprotector asi que no me dejo acercarme al compu.

Lo que sea que quieran decir es aceptado.

Besosososos


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_¿Y que pasó cuando llegaste aquí?- pregunto Harry-. ¿Qué dijo Regulus al explicarle lo sucedido?_

-El amo Regulus estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. El amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que se escondiera y no saliera de la casa. Y entonces poco después… una noche, el amo Regulus fue a buscar a Kreacher a su armario, y el amo Regulus estaba raro, no era él mismo de siempre, parecía trastornado; Kreacher lo notó… Y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, a la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor de las Tinieblas…

-¿Y te obligo a beber la poción?- le pregunto Harry.

Pero Kreacher negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar.

-El a… amo Regulus sacó del bolsillo un relicario como el que tenía el Señor de las Tinieblas –explico Kreacher mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos lados del hocico-. Y le dijo a Kreacher que lo tomara y que, cuando la vasija estuviera vacía, cambiara un relicario por otro.

Los sollozos de Kreacher eran cada vez más desgarradores; Me tuve que concentrar para entender lo que decía.

-Y ordeno… a Kreacher… que se marchara sin él. Y ordeno… a Kreacher que regresara a casa… y que nunca le contara a mi ama… lo que él había hecho… y que destruyera… el primer relicario. Y entonces… se bebió… toda la poción… y Kreacher cambio los relicarios… y vio cómo… al amo Regulus… lo arrastraban al fondo del lago… y…

-¡Oh, Kreacher! –Hermione llorando se arrodillo al lado de Kreacher e intento abrazarlo, pero Kreacher se puso de pie, apartándose de ella como si le tuviera asco.

-La sangre impura ha tocado a Kreacher, él no lo permitirá, ¿Qué diría su ama?

-¡Te he dicho que no la llames sangre impura! –lo reprendió Harry, pero Kreacher ya se estaba castigando: se tiro al suelo y empezó a golpearse la frente con él.

-¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare!- nos grito Hermione- ¿No ven lo repugnante que es ese sentido de obligación que tiene?

-¡Basta, Kreacher!- ordenamos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Así que trajiste el relicario aquí- continuo Harry-. ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Intentaste Destruirlo?

-Nada de lo que probó Kreacher le hizo algún daño- se lamento el elfo-. Kreacher lo intento todo, todo lo que sabia, pero nada, nada daba resultado… La cubierta tenía hechizos muy poderosos, Kreacher estaba seguro de que había que abrirlo para destruirlo, pero no se abría… Kreacher se castigó, volvió a intentarlo, se castigo, volvió a intentarlo. ¡Kreacher no había obedecido las órdenes, Kreacher no conseguía destruir el relicario! Y su ama estaba enferma de dolor, porque el amo Regulus había desaparecido, y Kreacher no podía contarle qué había pasado, no podía, porque el amo Regulus le había pro… prohibido decirle a nadie de la fa… familia qué había pa… pasado en la cueva…

Y se puso a sollozar tan fuerte que ya no logró articular ninguna palabra más, Hermione lloraba silenciosamente pero al parecer no se atrevía a acercársele de nuevo, me senté en una silla analizando todo lo que había dicho Kreacher y de repente Harry hablo:

-No te entiendo, Kreacher. Voldemort intento matarte, Regulus murió para hacer caer a Voldemort, y sin embargo a ti no te importó traicionar a Sirius y entregárselo a Voldemort. No tuviste ningún inconveniente en ir a hablar con Narcisa y Bellatrix y pasarle información a Voldemort a través de ellas…

-Kreacher no piensa así Harry. Es un esclavo. Los elfos domésticos están acostumbrados a que los traten mal con brutalidad incluso; lo que Voldemort hizo no era nada fuera de lo corriente. ¿Qué significan para el las guerras de los magos? El es leal a las personas que son amables con él, y la señora Black debió serlo, y Regulus también, desde luego; por eso el les obedecía de buen grado y repetía sus creencias como un loro.

-Pero Sirius…

-Sirius se portaba muy mal con Kreacher, Harry, Bella no pongan esa cara, porque saben muy bien que es la verdad. El elfo llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo aquí solo cuando Sirius vino a vivir aquí y seguramente estaba ávido de afecto. Estoy convencida de que "la señorita Cissy" y "la señorita Bella" fueron encantadoras con Kreacher cuando regreso, y por eso el les hizo un favor y les conto todo lo que querían saber. Siempre he opinado que los magos acabarían pagado lo mal que trataban a los elfos domésticos. Ya lo ven: Voldemort pagó, igual que Sirius.

Contemple a Kreacher sollozar en el suelo y recordé las palabras que nos había dicho Dumbledore a mi y a Harry: "_Creo que Sirius… nunca considero al elfo un ser con sentimientos tan complejos como los de los humanos"_

-Kreacher –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato-, cuando tengas ganas… siéntate, por favor.

Kreacher tardo unos minutos en dejar de llorar e hipar. Entonces volvió a sentarse, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos como un niño pequeño. Mire a mi hermano y note que no sabía como continuar:

-Voy a pedirte una cosa Kreacher –empecé- Kreacher, por favor, quiero que vayas a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. Necesitamos averiguar donde esta el Relicario del amo Regulus. Es muy importante. Queremos terminar el trabajo que empezó el amo Regulus, queremos… asegurarnos de que él no murió en vano.

Kreacher dejo de restregarse los ojos y me miro y dijo con voz ronca:

-¿Qué vaya a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher?

-Si, y que lo traigas aquí, a Grimuald Place. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por nosotros?

Kreacher asintió y se levanto. De repente Harry tomo el monedero que Hagrid nos había regalado a cada uno y saco el relicario falso.

-Mira Kreacher, me gustaría… regalarte esto –Y le puso el relicario en la mano.-Pertenecía a Regulus, y estoy seguro de que a él le habría gustado que lo tuvieras tú como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que…

-Ya estas exagerando- mascullo Ron cuando el elfo miro el relicario, soltó un aullido de sorpresa, y se lanzo al suelo de nuevo.

Tardamos casi media hora en volver a calmarlo, Kreacher estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de que le regaláramos un recuerdo de la familia Black que las piernas no lo sostenían. Lo acompañamos hasta su armario y lo vimos guardar el relicario entre las sucias mantas, le aseguramos que durante su ausencia la protección del relicario seria nuestra máxima prioridad. Entonces Kreacher nos hizo sendas reverencias a Harry, Ron y a mi, e incluso un pequeño movimiento espasmódico hacia Hermione que podía interpretarse como un saludo respetuoso, y a continuación desapareció con el acostumbrado y fuerte ¡crack!

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Ni yo puedo creer que subí dos días seguidos capítulos veamos si puede haber un tercero :3

Lo que sea que tengan pensado decirme es aceptado

Besosoosos


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry se pasó toda la mañana andando impaciente por la casa esperando a Kreacher. Pero el elfo no volvió esa mañana y tampoco por la tarde. Al anochecer estaba nerviosa y la cena que consistió en un pan mohoso al que Hermione y yo hicimos diversas transformaciones con poco éxito, no alegro a nadie para nada.

Kreacher tampoco regreso al día siguiente, ni al otro. En cambio, dos hombres con capa aparecieron en la plaza frente a la casa y allí se quedaron hasta el anochecer sin despegar la mirada de la casa que no veían.

-Mortifagos, seguro –dictaminó Ron, mientras los cuatro los espiábamos desde la ventana de la sala.

-¿Creen que sepan que estamos aquí?- pregunta Harry mirando por la ventana.

-Lo dudo –respondí-. Si lo supieran, habrían enviado a Quejicus a capturarnos-

-¿Creen que Snape entró en la casa y la maldición de Moody le ato la lengua? –preguntó Ron.

-Me parece que sí –contestó Hermione-; de lo contrario, habría podido decirles a sus compinches como se entra, ¿no opinan lo mismo? Seguro que están vigilando por si aparecemos. Al fin y al cabo, saben que Harry y Bella son los propietarios de la casa.

-¿Cómo lo…? –pregunte extrañada.

-El ministerio examina los testamentos de los magos ¿recuerdan? Por lo tanto, deben de saber que Sirius les dejo la casa en herencia.

La presencia de aquellos Mortifagos incrementó la atmosfera de ansiedad que se sentía en la casa. Además no habíamos tenido noticias de nadie que estuviera fuera de Grimuald Place desde que vimos el patronus del Señor Weasley, y la tensión se podía agarrar con las manos. Ron, estuvo el resto del día se dedico a jugar con el desiluminador que llevaba en el bolsillo, y se notaba a leguas que eso enfurecía a Hermione que estaba matando el tiempo estudiando _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _y al parecer no le hacia ninguna gracia que las luces se apagaran y encendieran cada dos minutos.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto?- la voz de Hermione me hizo dar un salto, era la tercera noche que llevábamos esperando que llegara Kreacher, parecía que había llegado al limite de su paciencia cuando, por enésima vez, se apagaron las luces de la sala.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –Se disculpo rápidamente Ron y volvió a encender las luces-. ¡Lo hago sin darme cuenta!

-¿Y no se te ocurre nada más útil con que entretenerte?

-¿Cómo que? ¿Acaso leer cuento de niños?

-Dumbledore me legó este libro, Ron…

-Y a mí me legó el desiluminador. ¡Le habría gustado que lo utilizara!

Estaba harta de sus constantes discusiones, me levante de la silla donde me encontraba y salí de la habitación, Harry al parecer pensaba lo mismo por que también se levanto y salió de la sala. Me dirigí a la escalera para bajar a la cocina, estaba convencida de que Kreacher se aparecería allí cuando encontrara a Mundungus. Pero cuando llegue hacia la mitad de la escalera que dirigía al vestíbulo, oí un golpecito en la puerta de calle y, a continuación unos ruidos metálicos y el rechinar de una cadena.

Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Saque mi varita del bolsillo de mi sudadera, y me escondí junto a Harry entre las sombras, esperamos y por fin se abrió la puerta y, por la rendija, distinguí la plaza iluminada; entonces una persona provista de una larga capa entro despacio y cerro la puerta. El intruso avanzo un paso y la voz de Moody preguntó: -¿Severus Snape?-. De inmediato la figura de polvo se alzo desde el fondo del vestíbulo y se abalanzo sobre el levantando una mano cadavérica.

-No fui yo quien te mató, Albus –dijo una voz serena.

El embrujo se rompió y, de nuevo, la figura de polvo se desvaneció, lo que hizo imposible distinguir al recién llegado a través de la densa nube gris que se formo.

Apunte con mi varita al mismo tiempo que Harry al centro de la nube, Harry gritó:

-¡No se mueva!

Pero al parecer no pensó en la reacción que tendría el retrato de la madre de Sirius, ya que al oír a Harry, las cortinas que la ocultaban se abrieron de golpe y la bruja se puso a chillar: -¡Sangre Impura y escoria que deshonran mi casa…!

Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo hasta donde estábamos y también apuntaron con sus varitas al desconocido que permanecía parado en la entrada con los brazos en alto.

-¡No, disparen! ¡Soy yo, Remus!

-¡Ay menos mal! –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz al tiempo que desviaba la varita hacia la señora Black. Con un estallido, las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse y se produjo un silencio.

Ron también bajo su varita, pero Harry y yo no.

-¡Póngase donde podamos verlo! –ordene sin bajar la varita.

Lupin se acerco a la lámpara, todavía con las manos en alto.

-Soy Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo, apodado Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, soy padrino de Isabella Lilian Potter con la que estuve viviendo desde que ella tenia un año, casado con Nymphadora y yo les enseñe a hacer un Patronus que adoptan la forma de un ciervo y una cierva.

-Uf, bueno –mascullo Harry y ambos bajamos las varitas.

-teníamos que comprobarlo ¿no?- dije.

-Como su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, estoy de acuerdo en que tenían que hacerlo. En cambio, ustedes, Ron y Hermione, no deberían haber bajado la guardia tan deprisa.

Lupin, estaba envuelto en una gruesa capa de viaje negra, parecía agotado, mas de lo que hubiera visto nunca pero contento de vernos.

-¿De modo que no hay señales de Severus? –pregunto.

-No, ninguna –contesto Harry.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien?- pregunte.

-Sí, sí –asintió Remus -, pero nos vigilan. Ahí afuera, en la plaza, hay un par de Mortifagos…

-Ya lo sabemos…

-He tenido que aparecer justo en el escalón de la puerta para que no me vieran. No deben de saber que están aquí, ya que si lo supieran habrían venido más compañeros. Mantienen vigilados todos los lugares que guardan alguna relación con ustedes. Vamos abajo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarles y quiero saber qué ocurrió cuando se marcharon de La Madriguera.

Hola Gente!

Al fin volvi y estoy en mi casa con mi amado internet :3, espero que les haya gustado el capi y les tengo dos noticias:

1.- Antes de comenzar las vacaciones después de muchas suplicas logre que mi mama dejara que me llevara el compu asi que tengo adelantados varios capis de la historia

2.- Empiezo las clases a inicios de Marzo asi que los capítulos probablemente serán cortos o no alcanzare a subir (he comprobado en años anteriores que mis profes me lanzan tarea en cuanto empieza el año) pero con los capítulos adelantados creo que podre mantener el capitulo semanal.

Besosososos


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarles y quiero saber que ocurrió cuando se marcharon de La Madriguera._

Bajamos a la cocina, y Hermione apunto la varita hacia la chimenea. El fuego se prendió al instante.

Remus saco varias cervezas de manteca de su capa y todos nos sentamos.

-Oh, cerveza de manteca te he extrañado tanto- digo y tomo uno botella de inmediato.

-Habría llegado hace tres días, pero tuve que deshacerme del mortifago que me seguía el rastro –empezó a explicar Lupin-. Bueno, díganme, ¿vinieron directamente aquí después de la boda?

-No- respondió Harry-. Primero nos tropezamos con un par de Mortifagos en una cafetería.

A Lupin se le derramo casi toda la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Le explicamos lo sucedido y al parecer Lupin estaba perplejo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo los encontraron tan rápido? ¡Es imposible seguirle el rastro a alguien que se traslada mediante aparición!

-No es muy probable que estuvieran paseando por casualidad en esa parte de Londres, ¿verdad?- comente terminándome la cerveza de un trago.

-Hemos pensado que quizás Harry y Bella aun tienen activado el detector-

-Eso es imposible –dijo Lupin. Ron sonrió con suficiencia y le lanzo una mirada significativa a Hermione.- Dejando de lado otras cosas, si aun tuvieran activado el detector, ellos sabrían a ciencia cierta que se encuentran en Grimuald Place. Pero no logro entender como lograron encontrarlos en esa cafetería. Eso si es preocupante, muy preocupante.

Mire a Lupin, parecía desolado, pero por lo visto Harry opino que podía esperar, de modo que pregunto:

-Cuéntanos, que paso cuando nos marchamos. No hemos sabido nada desde que el padre de Ron nos dijo que su familia estaba a salvo.

-Bueno, Kingsley nos salvó –empezó a explicar Lupin-. Gracias a su advertencia la mayoría de los invitados de la boda pudieron desaparecer antes de que llegaran ellos.

-¿Eran Mortifagos o gente del ministerio? –le pregunto Hermione.

-Un poco de todo, pero a efectos prácticos ahora son la misma cosa. Eran aproximadamente una docena, aunque no sabían que estaban allí. Arthur oyó el rumor de que habían torturado a Scrimgeour antes de matarlo para que les revelara su paradero; si eso es cierto, el ministro no los delato.

Me sentí horrible al escuchar eso. Scrimgeour nunca me cayó bien, era más una molestia que nada, pero si ese rumor era verdad en su último momento el ministro había tratado de protegernos.

-Los Mortifagos registraron La Madriguera de arriba abajo –prosiguió Lupin-. Encontraron el ghoul, pero no se atrevieron a acercársele demasiado. Y luego interrogaron a los que quedábamos durante horas; trataban de obtener información sobre ustedes, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre que estuvieron allí-

-Al mismo tiempo que arruinaban la boda otros Mortifagos allanaban todas las casas del país relacionadas con la Orden. No hubo victimas mortales, pero emplearon métodos muy crueles: quemaron la casa de Dedalus Diggle, también la de Charlie Swan pero logro escapar antes a América antes de que lo agarraran- se apresuro a decir al ver mi cara de horror- también utilizaron el maleficio Cruciatus contra la familia de Tonks. Querían saber adonde había ido Harry después de visitarlos. No obstante, están todos bien; muy impresionados, desde luego, pero, por lo demás bien.

-¿Y los Mortifagos lograron superar todos los encantamientos protectores? –le pregunto Harry.

-Consideren, que ahora cuentan con la protección del ministerio –nos aclaro Lupin-, y tienen permiso para realizar hechizos brutales sin temor a que los identifiquen ni los detengan. Así que lograron traspasar los hechizos defensivos que habíamos puesto para protegernos de ellos, y una vez adentro no ocultaron a que habían ido.

-¿Y al menos se han molestado en ofrecer una excusa para torturar a quienquiera que se haya acercado alguna a vez a Harry y a Bella? –pregunto Hermione con un tono de indignación.

-Bueno… -repuso Lupin. Vacilo por un momento y saco un ejemplar de El Profeta que tenia doblado. –Miren esto- Y empujo el periódico sobre la mesa hacia donde estábamos sentados Harry y yo.- Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar. Ése es su pretexto para perseguirlos.

Harry aliso el periódico y acerque mi silla a el para mirar la portada: tenia dos grandes fotos de nuestras caras y el titular decía:

SE BUSCAN PARA INTERROGARLOS SOBRE LA MUERTA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Hola Gente!

Hasta aquí dejo el capi, Sorry pero el sueño es demasiado y noticias… ya empecé las clases de nuevo así que los capítulos se harán ligeramente mas cortos lo siento de nuevo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosoosos


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ron y Hermione prorrumpieron en exclamaciones, ofendidos, pero yo me quede callada, aparte el periódico, no quería seguir leyendo, ya sabía lo que diría. Harry me había dicho que solo los presentes en la torre esa noche, y las personas de la Orden, sabían lo que había pasado, como había muerto Dumbledore, y quien lo mato. Y Rita Skeeter ya le había dicho al mundo que a Harry lo habían visto huir de allí, y a mi me habían visto llegar segundo después.

-Lo siento chicos –murmuró Lupin.

-Entonces, ¿los Mortifagos también se han apoderado de El Profeta? –pregunto Hermione, furiosa. Lupin asintió con la cabeza. –Pero seguro que la gente sabe lo que esta pasando ¿no?

-El golpe ha sido discreto y prácticamente silencioso –repuso Lupin-. La versión oficial del Asesinato de Scrimgeour es que ha dimitido; lo ha sustituido Pius Thicknesse, que esta bajo el Maleficio Imperius,

-¿Y por que Voldemort no se ha proclamado ministro? –pregunto Ron.

Me eche a reír al mismo tiempo que Lupin.

-Porque no lo necesita, Ron. De hecho, el es el ministro, pero ¿Por qué iba a ocupar un escritorio en el despacho del ministerio? Su títere, Thicknesse, se encarga de los asuntos cotidianos, y así el tiene libertad para extender su poder por donde le de la gana.

-Bella tiene razón, como es lógico, la gente ha deducido lo que ha pasado, porque la política del ministerio ha experimentado un cambio drástico en los últimos días, y muchas personas sospechan que Voldemort debe de ser el responsable de tal cambio. Son embargo, ese es el quid de la cuestión: solo lo sospechan. Pero no se atreven a confiar en nadie, porque no saben en quienes pueden confiar y les da miedo expresar sus opiniones, por si sus conjeturas son ciertas y el ministerio toma represalias contra sus familias. Si, Voldemort juega a un juego muy inteligente. Si se hubiera proclamado ministro, habría podido provocar una rebelión; en cambio, permaneciendo enmascarado, ha logrado sembrar la confusión, la incertidumbre y el temor.

-Y ese cambio drástico de la política del ministerio –tercio Harry- ¿implica prevenir al mundo mágico contra Bella y contra mí en lugar de contra Voldemort?

-Si, desde luego –confirmo Lupin-, y es un golpe maestro. Ahora que Dumbledore esta muerto, ustedes, los niños que sobrevivieron, podrían convertirse en el símbolo y el aglutinante del movimiento antiVoldemort. Pero insinuando que participaste en la muerte del antiguo héroe, Voldemort no solo le ha puesto precio a sus cabezas, sino que además ha sembrado la duda y el miedo entre mucha gente que los habría defendido.

-Entretanto, el ministerio ha empezado a actuar contra los hijos de muggles. –Lupin señalo El Profeta y añadió: -Miren en la pagina dos.

Hermione pasó las páginas con la misma expresión de desagrado que había adoptado cuando tenía en las manos esos libros acerca de los Horocrux y leyó en voz alta:

_Registro de "hijos de muggles": el Ministerio de la Magia esta llevando a cabo un estudio sobre los que responden a esa denominación para entender mejor como llegaron a poseer secretos mágicos._

_Una investigación reciente realizada por el Departamento de Misterios revela que la magia solo puede transmitirse entre magos mediante la reproducción. Por lo tanto, si no existen antepasados mágicos comprobados, es posible que los llamados "hijos de muggles" hayan obtenido sus poderes mágicos por medios ilícitos, como el robo o el empleo de la fuerza._

_El ministerio esta decidido, por lo tanto, a acabar con esos usurpadores de los poderes mágicos, y a tal fin_ _ha invitado a todos ellos a presentarse para ser interrogados por la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, de reciente creación._

-La gente no permitirá que esto pase –dije.

-Ya esta pasando –lo desengaño Lupin-. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando, ya están deteniendo a hijos de muggles.

-Pero ¿Cómo van a tener magia "robada"? –Se extraño Ron-. La magia es mental; si pudiera robarse, no habría squibs, ¿verdad?

-Así es –repuso Lupin-. Pero a menos que demuestres que tienes, como mínimo, un pariente cercano mágico, se considera que has obtenido tus poderes mágicos de forma ilegal y debes ser castigado.

Ron le echo un vistazo a Hermione y pregunto:

-¿Y que pasaría si los sangre pura o los sangre mestiza juran que un hijo de muggles forma parte de su familia? Porque pienso decirle a todo el mundo que Hermione es prima mía…

-Gracias Ron, pero yo no te permitiría… -musito Hermione dándole un apretón de manos.

-No tienes alternativa –replico el, asiéndole la mano-. Te enseñare mi árbol genealógico para que puedas contestar a cualquier pregunta que te hagan.

-No creo que eso importe mucho –repuso Hermione soltando una risita nerviosa-, mientras estemos huyendo con Harry y Bella Potter, las personas mas buscadas del país, Ron. Si tuviera que volver al colegio seria diferente.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensa hace Voldemort con Hogwarts?- le pregunte a Lupin.

-Ahora la asistencia es obligatoria para todos los magos y brujas en edad escolar. Lo anunciaron ayer, y eso también representa un cambio, porque hasta ahora nunca había sido obligatorio estudiar en Hogwarts. Casi todos los magos y brujas del país se han educado allí, por supuesto, pero sus padres tenían la opción de enviarlos al extranjero o enseñarles en casa si lo preferían. De este modo, Voldemort tendrá a la población mágica controlada desde edad muy temprana. Y, asimismo, es otra manera de evitar que asistan hijos de muggles, porque, para matricularse, los alumnos deben presentar un Estatus de Sangre, un documento que certifica que el ministerio ha comprobado que son descendientes de magos.

Me encontraba asqueada y furiosa. Me daba tanta rabia pensar que en este mismo momento unos emocionados niños de once años estarían estudiando sus libros recién comprados, sin saber que nunca llegarían a Hogwarts, y quizá tampoco volvieran a ver a sus familias.

-Es… es… -mascullamos Harry y yo, pero Lupin dijo en voz baja:

-Lo se, muchachos, lo se. –Vacilo un momento y agrego: -Si no pueden confirmármelo, Chicos, lo entenderé, pero la Orden tiene la impresión de que Dumbledore les encomendó una misión.

-Es verdad, y Ron y Hermione también están implicados y nos acompañaran.

-¿Pueden decirme en que consiste esa misión?

Mire fijamente a Lupin, desde que lo conocía (casi toda mi vida) el nunca se había, no se, entrometido en las misiones que encomendaba Dumbledore, aun así lamente no poder dar otra respuesta:

-No, Remus, lo siento. Si no se lo conto Dumbledore, creo que nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo.

-Esperaba esa respuesta –dijo Lupin, decepcionado-. Pero yo podría serles útil. Ya saben que soy y lo que puedo hacer, de manera que seria una ventaja que los acompañara y les proporcionara protección, aunque no haría falta que me contaran exactamente que tienen entre manos.

Note a mi hermano titubear, yo también lo hice, la oferta en efecto era muy tentadora, aunque no veía como mantendríamos en secreto la misión si Lupin estaba siempre con ellos. En cambio, Hermione se extraño y dijo:

-Pero ¿y Tonks?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Lupin.

-Bueno… ¡están casados! ¿Qué opina ella de que colabore con nosotros?

-Tonks no correrá ningún peligro; se quedara en casa con sus padres.

Había algo raro en la frialdad de Lupin, así como la idea de que Tonks se escondiera con sus padres, porque ella, al fin y al cabo, era miembro de la Orden. Creo conocer a Tonks y es sorprendente que no optara por estar donde se desarrolla la acción. No puede evitar preguntarle a Lupin:

-¿Esta todo bien, Remus? Ya me entiendes, entre tu y…

-Esta todo muy bien, gracias –repuso Lupin, cortante.

Ok, ahora de verdad esta pasando algo grande. Hubo otra pausa, que nos hizo sentirnos incomodos a todos y entonces Lupin, como si estuviera obligado a reconocer algo desagradable, dijo:

-Tonks va a tener un hijo.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo cap será bastante intenso: peleas y lagrimas. Lo único que digo. Espero su opinión.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besososos


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_Tonks va a tener un hijo_

-¡Que bien! –exclamo Hermione.

-¡si, que alegría! –le dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

-Felicitaciones –le dijimos Harry y yo.

Lupin hizo una sonrisa forzosa que más bien parecía una mueca, y añadió:

-Entonces… ¿aceptan mi oferta? ¿Iremos los cinco juntos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo habría aprobado; a fin de cuentas, me nombro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y les advirtió que creo que nos enfrentáramos con una magia con la que muchos de nosotros jamás nos hemos topado ni llegado a imaginar.

Cruzamos miradas los cuatro.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien –recapitule-: ¿quieres dejar a Tonks con sus padres y venir con nosotros?

-Allí no corre ningún peligro; sus padres cuidaran de ella –afirmo Lupin con una determinación que rayaba con la indiferencia-. Estoy seguro de que a James le habría gustado que me quedara con ustedes.

-Yo no –replico mi hermano-. Yo estoy seguro de que a nuestro padre le habría gustado saber por que no se queda con su hijo.

Lupin palideció, y la temperatura de la cocina pareció descender varios grados. Ron se dedico a observar los detalles de la habitación como si tratara de memorizarlos mientras que Hermione miraba alternativamente a Harry, a Lupin y a mí.

-Veo que no lo entienden –nos dijo Lupin.

-Explícanoslo –le dije, aunque entendía un poco por donde iba todo esto.

Lupin trago saliva y alego:

-Cometí un grave error al casarme con Tonks. Lo hice en contra de lo que me aconsejaba mi instinto y, desde entonces me he arrepentido mucho.

-Ya veo –dijo Harry-. Y por eso va a abandonarla a ella y al niño y va a acompañarnos a nosotros, ¿no?

Lupin se levanto de un salto, derribando de un golpe la silla en que estaba sentado, y nos miro a los cuatro completamente enojado, y por primera vez, vi la sombra del lobo que se ocultaba tras aquel rostro que yo creía conocer.

-¿No entienden lo que les hecho a mi esposa y a ese futuro hijo? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella! ¡La he convertido en una marginada! –Y le dio una patada a la silla que había derribado. -¡Ustedes solo me han visto rodeado de miembros de la Orden, o en Hogwarts, bajo la protección de Dumbledore! ¡Pero no saben que piensa la mayoría del mundo mágico de las criaturas como yo! ¡Los que conocen mi condición apenas me dirigen la palabra! ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que he hecho? Hasta la familia de Tonks esta molesta por nuestra boda. ¿A que padres les gustaría que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo? Y el niño… el niño…

Lupin se tironeo unos mechones del cabello con ambas manos; estaba trastornado completamente.

-¡Los de mi clase no suelen reproducirse! Ese niño será como yo, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme si me arriesgue a transmitirle mi condición a un niño inocente, a sabiendas de lo que hacia? ¡Y si, por obra de algún milagro, el niño no es como yo, estará muchísimo mejor sin un padre del que se avergonzara toda la vida!

-¡Remus! –Susurro Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos –No diga eso. ¿Cómo va a avergonzarse su hijo de usted?

-No creas, Hermione –intervine-. Yo nunca me avergoncé de ti Remus, nunca, pero ahora que lo pienso. –Realmente no sabia de donde venia la ira que sentí, pero me había obligado a levantarme también. –Si el nuevo régimen piensa que los hijos de muggles son inferiores –continúe -, ¿Qué le harán a un semihombre lobo cuyo padre pertenece a la orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a nuestra madre y a nosotros, el me confió en tus manos para que tu me criaras, de modo que ¿usted cree que el aprobaría que abandonara a su propio hijo para emprender una aventura con nosotros?

-¿Cómo… como te atreves? –Replico Lupin-. Esto no lo hago movido por ansias de… de peligro ni de gloria personal. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que…?

-Me parece que lo que quieres es demostrar tu coraje- repuse.

-Y opino que le encanta la idea de empezar a ocupar el lugar de Sirius- le espeto Harry.

-¡Callen, ambos! –suplico Hermione, pero seguimos mirando mal el rostro pálido de Lupin.

-Nunca lo habría dicho de usted –espeto mi hermano –El hombre que crio a mi hermana, el hombre que nos enseño a combatir a los dementores… ¡convertido en un cobarde!

Lupin sacudió su varita tan deprisa que apenas tuvimos tiempo de sacar las nuestras. Se oyó un fuerte estallido y ambos salimos despedidos hacia atrás y chocamos contra la pared de la cocina. Mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo, alcance a ver la cola de la capa de Lupin, desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Remus! ¡Vuelva Remus! –grito Hermione, pero Lupin no contesto. Un instante después se escucho cerrarse la puerta de la calle. -¡Chicos! –Gimoteo-. ¿Cómo pudieron…?

-Fue fácil. –Dije mientras me levantaba, ambos todavía temblábamos de rabia.

-¡No nos mires así! –le espeto Harry.

-¡No te metas con ella! –gruño Ron.

-¡No, no, cállense! ¡No debemos pelearnos! –exigió Hermione poniéndose entre ambos.

-No debieron hablarle así a Lupin –nos reprocho Ron.

-Él se lo busco. –Por la mente me pasaban imágenes rápidas e inconexas: Sirius cayendo a través del velo; Anthony en algún lugar oscuro solo e indefenso; Cedric cayendo bajo un rayo de luz verde; un destello de luz verde y la voz de Mamá suplicando piedad… -Los padres –sentencio Harry con voz seria- no deben abandonar a sus hijos a menos… a menos que no tengan mas remedio.

-Chicos –musito Hermione, pero ambos nos apartamos, Harry se quedo mirando al fuego mientras que yo me senté en la mesa y recorrí la madera con mis manos. Recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, y estaba con Remus cuidándome, tranquilizándome, sentí una oleada de remordimiento.

Harry se dio la vuelta mientras que yo me levantaba de donde estaba sentada.

-Ya se que no debí llamarlo cobarde –confeso Harry.

-No, no debiste hacerlo –refunfuño Ron.

-Pero se comporta como tal –respondí yo.

-Aunque así fuera… -intervino Hermione.

-Ya lo se. Pero si lo que dijimos hace que vuelva con Tonks, habrá valido la pena, ¿no? –la suplica se escuchaba en nuestras voces.

Hermione nos miro con indulgencia y Ron, vacilante. Mire al suelo; pensé en Papá. ¿Habría defendido James la postura que tomamos o se habría enfadado por como tratamos a Lupin?

La cocina estaba en silencio, pero casi se oía el zumbido de la reciente conmoción y el de los reproches no expresados de Ron y Hermione. El Profeta que Lupin les había llevado seguía encima de la mesa, y nuestras caras contemplaban el techo desde la primera plana. Harry se aproximo a la mesa y se sentó. Levanto el periódico y abrió una página al azar y se puso a leer. Me acerque a su silla y fingí leer la pagina. Pero no lograba concentrarme, porque lo único que venia a mi mente era la pelea con Lupin. Sin duda Ron y Hermione, tapados por el periódico habían empezado con sus silenciosas comunicaciones. Harry paso la pagina, haciendo mucho ruido, y descubrí el nombre Dumbledore debajo de una foto. El epígrafe de la foto decía: "La familia Dumbledore. De izquierda a derecha, Albus, Percival, con la recién nacida Ariana en los brazos, Kendra y Abeforth"

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Dejo el cap hasta acá por que el sueño me gana, espero opiniones y espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosososos


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

Intrigada examine la foto mas detenidamente. Percival el padre de Dumbledore, era un hombre atractivo y sus ojos parecían brillar aun en esa fotografía vieja. La pequeña Ariana solo era un bulto en brazos de su padre. Kendra, la madre de cabello negro azabache tenía los claros rasgos de los indios norteamericanos. Albus y Abeforth lucían chaquetas iguales y mismos cortes de pelo. Albus parecía unos años mayor pero en lo demás ambos se parecían bastante, la fotografía debían de habérsela sacado antes de que se rompiera la nariz.

Tenían el aspecto de una familia perfecta y feliz.

Leí el titular del artículo:

EXTRACTO DE LA BIOGRAFIA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, DE PROXIMA APARICION POR RITA SKEETER.

No quise seguir leyendo ya suponía lo que diría y para mi estado de animo, otra cosa mas solo lo empeoraría.

Mire a mi hermano mientras lo leía parecía bastante molesto, lo que confirmo mi suposición de que la lectura de ese articulo no era buena para la salud mental.

Un ensordecedor "CRACK" resonó en la cocina.

Por primera vez en tres días me había olvidado por completo de Kreacher. Al principio había pensado que Lupin había vuelto a la habitación, pero la maraña de extremidades que habían aparecido junto a la silla lo negó.

Harry se puso de pie en el mismo momento en que Kreacher se separo, nos hizo una reverencia y dijo con su voz ronca:

-Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladron Mundungus Fletcher mis amos –

Mundungus se levanto con dificultad y saco su varita, pero Hermione fue mas rápida que el y grito:

-¡Expelliermus! –

La varita de Mundungus salto por el aire y Ron la atrapo. Mundungus salio corriendo hacia la escalera pero saque mi varita y grite:

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –

Entre los cuatro los sentamos en una silla y Hermione realizo en contrahechizo:

-Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? –bramo retorciéndose de los brazos de Ron que lo sujetaba contra la silla -¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué enviaron a un maldito elfo domestico a buscarme? ¿A que están jugando? ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame o …! –

-No estas en posición de amenazarnos –dijo Harry que se arrodillo enfrente de el haciendo que Mundungus callara al instante. Ron se levanto y los tres observamos como mi hermano apuntaba con su varita a la nariz de Mundungus, que dejo de forcejear y se quedo mirándolo aterrado.

-Kreacher pide disculpas a mis amos por el retraso en traer al ladron. Fletcher sabe como evitar que lo capturen, tiene muchos escondrijos y complices. Sin embargo al fin Kreacher consiguió acorralar al ladron –

-Lo hiciste muy bien Kreacher –le felicite y el elfo nos hizo una reverencia.

-Bien tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte –dijo Harry volviendo su vista a Mundungus.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

IM COME BACK, he establecido un horario para mis historias (que entre fanfiction y Potterfics ya llego a 14) para poder estar mas organizada y poder subir. Los viernes subire en esta historia, como ya he dicho en varias otras es probable (no seguro) que suba también los martes.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes (o martes)

Besos


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

-Me entro pánico. Yo no quería ir, lo dije desde el principio; no te ofendas, muchacho, pero nunca me ofrecí como voluntario para morir por ti, y el maldito Innombrable venía volando hacia mí… cualquiera habría desaparecido. Ya advertí que no quería hacerlo…

-Para que lo sepas, nadie más desapareció –le informó Hermione.

-Bueno, son una pandilla de malditos héroes, pero yo nunca dije que estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por…

-No nos interesa saber por que abandonaste a Ojoloco –dije interrumpiéndolo -. Ya sabíamos que eres un canalla y que no se podía confiar en ti.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios me ha traído aquí ese elfo domestico? ¿Es otra vez por los cálices esos? No me queda ni uno; si los tuviera se los daría…

-No, no se trata de los cálices, pero te estás acercando –dijo Harry -. Y ahora calla y escucha.

Sabia que para mi hermano era maravilloso tener algo que hacer, una forma de averiguar la verdad, o conseguir una parte de ella.

-Cuando te llevaste de esta casa todos los objetos de valor… -empezó Harry, pero Mundungus volvió a interrumpirlo:

-Sirius nunca le dio ningún valor a la chatarra que…

Hubo un correteo, un destello de cobre, un resonante golpe y un chillido de dolor: Kreacher se había abalanzado sobre Mundungus para golpearle la cabeza con una sartén.

-¡Sáquenmelo de encima! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Este bicho tendría que estar encerrado! –vociferó Mundungus, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos al ver que el elfo volvía a levantar la enorme sartén.

-¡Kreacher, no lo hagas! –ordenó Harry.

Los delgados brazos de Kreacher temblaban bajo el peso de la sartén que sostenía en alto.

-Una vez más, amo Harry, por si acaso.

Ron se empezó a reír.

-Nos interesa que esté consiente, Kreacher, pero si necesita que se le persuada un poco, tendrás el privilegio –le prometí.

-Gracias, ama –replico el elfo, inclinándome la cabeza; se retiro un poco y se quedo a escasa distancia vigilando a Mundungus con sus enormes y pálidos ojos, cargados de odio.

-Cuando te llevaste de esta casa todos los objetos de valor que encontraste –volvió a decir Harry -, tomaste unas cosas que estaban el al armario de la cocina. Entre ellas había un relicario… -todos estábamos tensos, sobre todo Ron y Hermione. -¿Qué hiciste con él?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene algún valor?

-¡Todavía lo tiene! –acusó Hermione.

-No, ya no lo tiene –dijo Ron con astucia -. Se está preguntando si habría podido pedir más dinero por él.

-¿Más dinero? –se extraño Mundungus -. Eso no habría sido difícil, porque puede decirse que lo regalé. No tuve alternativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte.

-Estaba vendiendo en el callejón Diagon cuando una mujer se me acercó y me preguntó si tenía permiso para comerciar con artilugios mágicos. Una entrometida asquerosa. Quería multarme, pero le gustó el relicario y me dijo que se lo quedaba y que por esa vez me perdonaba, y… y que podía considerarme afortunado.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Harry.

-No lo sé, una arpía del ministerio. –Caviló un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo, y añadió. –Era bajita y llevaba un lazo en la cabeza. Ah y tenia cara de sapo.

Harry bajo la varita y, sin querer, golpeó a Mundungus en la nariz. Saltaron unas chispas rojas que le prendieron fuego las cejas.

-¡Aguamenti! –gritó Hermione, y un chorro de agua salió del extremo de su varita y roció a Mundungus, que, atragantándose, se puso a farfullar como un enloquecido.

Harry nos miro y percibí la sorpresa que seguramente estaba reflejada en nuestro rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía un hormigueo en las cicatrices del dorso de la mano derecha.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Narrador Pov

Para sorpresa de los habitantes de Grimuald Place 11 y 13, la plaza atraía a algunos visitantes que consideraban el error de numeración en las casas de los más interesantes. Por lo tanto, no pasaba ni un día sin que una o dos personas llegaran a Grimuald Place con el único propósito (aparentemente) de apoyarse en la pequeña valla que cercaba la plaza, frente a los números 11 y 13, y observar la unión de las dos casas. Esas personas nunca eran las mismas, pero vestían de forma muy rara. La mayoría de los habitantes que pasaba por allí no se fijaban mucho en ellos, pero de vez en cuando uno volteaba y los miraba preguntándose como se les ocurría salir a la calle con una capa tan larga, teniendo en cuenta el calor con el que se encontraban en esa época del año.

No obstante, parecía que esos observadores no obtenían mucha satisfacción con su vigilancia. Más de una vez, alguno corría hacia los edificios, como si por fin hubiera visto algo de interés, pero siempre regresaba a su puesto decepcionado.

El 1 de septiembre merodeaba más gente que nunca por la plaza. Ese día había media docena de personas, todas con capas largas y negras, en actitud de alerta escudriñando con esmero los números 11 y 13, pero lo que esperaban ver seguía ocultándose. Al anochecer cayó una inesperada y fría lluvia por primera vez en varias semanas, y entonces se produjo uno de esos momentos en los que uno parecía haber visto algo: el hombre de la cara deforme señalo los edificios y él que estaba más cerca de él, un hombre pálido y gordo, hizo ademán de correr hacia allí, pero en un instante ambos volvían a estar inmóviles, con aspecto frustrado.

Entre tanto, Harry entraba en el vestíbulo del número 12. Había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio al aparecer en el escalón de la puerta de calle, y temió que los Mortifagos hubieran visto un codo que se le había salido un instante de la capa de invisibilidad. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se quitó la capa; se la colgó del brazo y cruzó el oscuro vestíbulo hacia la puerta que conducía al sótano; en la mano llevaba un ejemplar robado del profeta.

Lo recibió el habitual susurro: -¿Severus Snape? –Acto seguido, lo envolvió la ráfaga de aire frio y la lengua se le enrollo.

-Yo no te maté –dijo Harry en cuanto la lengua se desenrollo, y contuvo la respiración mientras la figura de polvo explotaba. Bajo las escaleras y, cuando la señora Black ya no podía oírlo y se libró de la nube de polvo, gritó: -¡Tengo noticias, y no les van a gustar! –

Bella Pov

Estábamos revisando unos mapas con Hermione y Ron cuando escuchamos a Harry llegar, estaba nerviosa, casi siempre las noticias eran malas, aun más si Harry ya nos avisaba que no nos iban a agradar, Kreacher se acerco corriendo a Harry en cuanto cruzo por la puerta.

-Quítese los zapatos, por favor, amo Harry, y lavase las manos antes de cenar –Le pidió Kreacher con su ronca voz; tomo la capa de invisibilidad y se puso de puntillas para colgarla en el perchero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, junto a unas túnicas recién lavadas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte.

Harry se acerco y dejo un periódico sobre la mesa.

Una gran fotografía de un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro nos miro fijamente, bajo un titular que decía:

"SEVERUS SNAPE, NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS"

.

.

.

Hola gente!

Aquí estoy con nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

-¡Nooo! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione.

Hermione fue la más rápida: agarró el periódico y empezó a leer en voz alta:

-Severus Snape, hasta ahora profesor de Pociones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido nombrado hoy director. Su nombramiento es el más importante de una serie de cambios en el personal del antiguo colegio. Tras la dimisión de la profesora de Estudios Muggle, Alecto Carrow asumirá su cargo, mientras que su hermano mayo Amycus ocupara el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "Agradezco esta oportunidad para conservar nuestros mejores tradiciones y nuestros valores mágicos…" –

-¡Como cometer asesinatos y cortarle las orejas a la gente! –grite enfadada.

-¡Snape director! ¡Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore! ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! –chillo Hermione, y los tres observamos como ella se levantaba de su silla y salía a toda velocidad de la cocina, gritando: -¡Vuelvo Enseguida! –

-¿Por las calzas de Merlín? –repitió Ron, divertido -. Debe de estar muy enojada. –Tomo el periódico y se puso a leer el artículo sobre Snape: -Los otros profesores no lo permitirán; McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout saben la verdad, saben como murió Dumbledore. No aceptaran a Snape como Director. Oigan, ¿y quienes son los Carrow? –pregunto mirándonos.

-Mortifagos. Adentro hay fotografías suyas. Estaban en la torre cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore; son todos amigos –le explico Harry.

-No creo que los demás profesores puedan hacer otra cosa que quedarse en Hogwarts. Si el ministerio y Voldemort, apoyan a Snape, tendrán que elegir entre quedarse y enseñar o pasar unos años en Azkaban, y eso si tienen suerte. Supongo que se quedaran e intentaran proteger a los alumnos –le dije a Ron.

Kreacher se nos acerco silbando, con una gran sopera, sirvió la sopa con el cucharon en unos cuencos.

-Gracias Kreacher –le dije, di vuelta el profeta para no verle la cara Snape.

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabemos con certeza en que bando está –dijo Harry.

Empecé a tomar la sopa. Las habilidades culinarias de Kreacher habían mejorado notoriamente desde que le habíamos regalado el relicario de Regulus; la sopa de cebolla de esta noche, era la mejor que había probado en mi vida.

-Todavía hay muchos Mortifagos vigilando la plaza –nos dijo Harry mientras comíamos-, más de lo habitual. Parecen estar esperando vernos salir cargados con los baúles del colegio y dirigirnos hacia el expreso de Hogwarts –

-Estuve todo el día pensando en eso –nos comento Ron y saco su reloj del bolsillo-. El tren ya salió hace casi seis horas. Qué raro no estar en él, ¿verdad?

Asentí, pensé en que estarían haciendo Neville, Luna y Ginny, si estarían pensando en nosotros o en como bombardear el nuevo régimen de Snape.

-Casi me vieron cuando llegué –explico Harry-. No caí bien en el escalón y se me resbalo un poco la capa –

Le pegue un zape: -Ten más cuidado tonto –le dije, me preocupaba demasiado por nuestra seguridad. Además creo que las pocas salidas al aire libre ya hacían mella en mi cerebro.

-A mí siempre me pasa. ¡Ah, miren, ya esta aquí! –Exclamo Ron cuando Hermione reapareció en la cocina-. ¿Se puede saber, en nombre de los calzones más andrajosos de Merlín, que te pasó?

-Me acorde de esto –dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada.

Traía un lienzo enmarcado que apoyo en el suelo. Tomo su bolsito con cuentas del aparador de la cocina, lo abrió y, aunque era imposible que el cuadro cupiera, se dispuso a meterlo adentro. Unos segundos más tarde había desaparecido en las profundidades del diminuto bolso, como tantas otras cosas.

-Phineas Nigellus –explico y dejo el bolso encima de la mesa.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23:

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Ron.

Pero mi hermano y yo lo entendimos, esa era la figura pintada de Phineas Nigellus Black, que era capaz de trasladarse desde el despacho del Director hasta la habitación de Grimuald Place.

-Snape podría enviar a Phineas Nigellus a espiar aquí –explico Hermione, mientras se sentaba-. Pero si lo intenta ahora, lo único que verá Phineas Nigellus será el interior de mi bolso. –

-¡Bien pensado! –soltó Ron, impresionado.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y acercó su cuenco de sopa -. Bueno Harry, ¿Cuáles son las noticias de hoy? –

-Ninguna. He pasado seis horas vigilando la entrada. Ni rastro de ella. Pero vi a tu padre Ron. Me pareció que estaba bien.

Ron asintió, habíamos acordado que era demasiado peligroso intentar contactar con el Sr. Weasley o alguien de la orden cuando estuviéramos haciendo guardia en la entrada, sin embargo, era tranquilizador verlo.

-Mi padre siempre decía que la mayoría de los empleados del ministerio ocupan la Red Flu para ir al trabajo –nos comentó Ron –Por eso no hemos visto a Umbridge; seguramente que nunca va a pie, se cree demasiado importante.

-¿Y que me dices de la bruja estrambótica, la menuda pelirroja y del mago bajito de la túnica azul marino? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ah sí, el hombre del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico –dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo sabes que trabaja en ese departamento? –le pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Por que mi padre decía que los empleados del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico usan túnicas azul marino –le respondió Ron confundido ante la mirada que le mandaba Hermione

-¡Nunca lo habías comentado! –Hermione se acerco el montón de notas y mapas que estábamos examinando antes de la llegada de mi hermano -¡Aquí no dice nada acerca de las túnicas azul marino! –protesto mientras revisaba las notas.

-¿Bueno que importancia tiene eso? –

Mala respuesta Ron, pensé mirando como Hermione dejaba las notas y miraba a Ron enfadándose cada momento más:

-¡Claro que importa Ron! ¡Si queremos entras en el ministerio sin que nos descubran, mientras ellos están en máxima alerta respecto de cualquier intruso, importa hasta el detalle más insignificante! Llevamos días dándole vueltas al asunto, pero ¿de qué van a servir todos esos viajes de reconocimiento si tú no te molestas en contarnos que…? –

-Diablos Hermione, por una cosa que se me olvido…

-¿No te das cuenta de que seguramente no podríamos estar en ningún otro lugar más peligroso que en el Ministerio de la…?

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mañana –la interrumpio Harry.

Me voltee hacia mi hermano confundida.

-¿Mañana? ¿No lo dirás en serio? –pregunte.

-Si, lo digo en serio, y no me mires así Bella. No creo que vayamos a estar mejor preparados de lo que estamos ahora, aunque nos pasemos otro mes entero vigilando la entrada del ministerio. Cuanto más lo retrasamos, más lejos podría estar el relicario. Ya hay muchas probabilidades de que Umbridge se haya desecho de él, por que no se abre.

-A menos –intervino Ron –que haya encontrado la manera de abrirlo y ahora este poseída –

-A ella no se le notaria por que siempre ha sido absolutamente malvada –dije.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione que nos miraba insegura a los 3: -Ya sabemos lo más importante, es decir, que no se puede entrar ni salir del ministerio mediante aparición, y que solo a quienes ocupan un cargo de responsabilidad se les permite conectar sus hogares a la Red Flu, porque Ron escucho a dos inefables quejándose de eso. Y también sabemos, más o menos, dónde esta el despacho de Umbridge, por lo que tu oíste que ese hombre barbudo le comentaba a su amigo…

-"Voy al primer piso; Dolores quiere verme" –recito Hermione.

-Exacto. E igualmente sabemos que se entra utilizando esas extrañas monedas o fichas o lo que sean, porque Bella vio a esa bruja pidiéndole prestada una a su amiga…

-¡Pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna! –

-Si el plan funciona, las tendremos –declaro Harry.

-No sé, Harry, no sé si… Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, dependen tanto del azar…

-Eso no cambiara aunque pasemos otros 3 meses preparándonos. Harry tiene razón, ha llegado el momento de entrar en acción –dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados, mire a Ron y Hermione que parecían estar decidiéndose, hasta que Ron hablo:

-Está bien –dijo con cautela -, supongamos que lo hacemos mañana… Creo que deberíamos ir Harry. Bella y yo…

-¡No vuelvas a empezar! –le corto Hermione -. Creia que eso ya había quedado claro –

-Una cosa es merodear por las entradas protegidos por la capa para hacerse invisible, pero esto es diferente, Hermione, ¡Tú estas en la lista de hijos de muggles que no se han presentado en forma voluntaria para ser interrogados!

-¡Y tu se supone que estás muriendo de Spattergroit en La Madriguera! Si hay alguien que no tiene que ir, son Harry y Bella, por cuyas cabezas están dispuestos a pagar diez mil galeones –

-Bien, nosotros nos quedamos aquí. Avísennos si logran derrotar a Voldemort ¿eh? –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras Ron y Hermione reían, sentí una fuerte puntada en la cicatriz, mire a mi hermano que parecía haber sentido lo mismo. Me lleve una mano a la frente para disimular ya que Hermione nos miraba sospechosamente, me removí un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi cara.

-Bueno si vamos los cuatro, tendremos que desaparecer por separado –empezó a decir Ron que no se había percatado de nuestros movimientos –Ya no cabemos todos debajo de la capa para volverse invisible –

El dolor de la cicatriz aumentaba a cada segundo, Harry se levanto y dijo que iría al baño, el dolor era insoportable despues de unos minutos me levante yo también y fui a mi habitación.

Ahora dormía en la habitación de Regulus, cuando por fin logre encerrarme en la habitación, me desplome sobre la cama gimiendo de dolor, cerré los ojos…

_Avanzaba como deslizándome por una calle en penumbras, donde los altos tejados de los edificios que la flanqueaban eran de madera a dos aguas; parecían casitas de chocolate._

_Se acerco a una de ellas y entonces su blanca mano de largos dedos resaltó contra la puerta oscura. Llamó. Sentía una emoción cada vez mayor…_

_Se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer risueña, pero al ver nuestra cara, se puso seria y su expresión jovial se convirtió en una mueca de terror…_

_-¿Está Gregorovitch? –pregunto una voz fría y aguda. _

_Un segundo me tomo darme cuenta que esa voz venia de mí._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza e intentó cerrar la puerta. Mi mano se interpuso, impidiéndole cerrarla…_

_-Quiero ver a Gregorovitch –_

_-Er wohnt hier nitch mehr! –Gritó ella sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡Él no vivir aquí! ¡No vivir aquí! ¡Yo no conocer! _

_La mujer desistió de cerrar la puerta y retrocedió por el oscuro vestíbulo. La seguí, siempre deslizándome, y mi mano de largos dedos saco la varita mágica._

_-¿Dónde esta? –_

_-Das weis ich nicht! ¡Él irse! ¡Yo no saber, no saber!_

_Levante la varita y la mujer chilla. Dos niños pequeños llegaron corriendo al vestíbulo y ella intento protegerlos con sus brazos. Hubo un destello de luz verde…_

_._

_._

_._

Hello People! (okno)

Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos la próxima seman.

Bye


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:

-¡Bella! ¡BELLA! –

Abrí mis ojos y comprobé que estaba en mi habitación, la cicatriz me palpitaba dolorosamente. Hermione golpeaba a la puerta.

-¡Abre Bella! –

Grite en sueños, pensé. Me levante y di vuelta la llave de la cerradura. Hermione entro tropezándose, recupero el equilibrio y me miro con desconfianza. Ron y Harry llegaron, mire a mi hermano:

"¿Tú también lo viste?" pregunte.

"Si por eso subí al baño, nos vamos a llevar un buen reto" me respondió y ambos miramos a Hermione que nos miraba enfadada.

-¿Qué hacías? –me pregunto Hermione.

-Descansar –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Ambos gritaban como condenados! –nos acuso Ron.

-Oh eso… debo de haberme quedado dormida o… -empecé a decir.

-¿Nos toman por tontos? Sabemos que en la cocina les dolía la cicatriz, y están más pálidos que los Cullen –

-De acuerdo, tienes razón –cedió Harry-. Acabamos de ver cómo Voldemort mataba a una mujer, a este paso ya debe de haber acabado con toda la familia…

-¡No deben permitir que eso pase! ¡Dumbledore quería que utilizaran la Oclumancia porque creía que esa conexión entre ustedes era peligrosa! ¿De que les sirve ver como el tortura y mata, en que puede ayudarles? –

-Así sabemos lo que hace –le dije yo defendiéndonos.

-Entonces, ¿Ni siquiera trataran de cerrarle el paso de sus mentes? –

-No podemos Hermione. Ya sabes que nunca hemos sido buenos con la Oclumancia –dijo Harry.

-No lo entiendo chicos. ¿Acaso les gusta tener esa conexión… o relación… o como quieran llamarla? –

-¿Gustarnos? –Pregunte -¿A ti te gustaría? –

-Yo no... Lo siento, no quería… -

-La odio. Detesto que él pueda meterse dentro de nosotros, detesto verlo cuando se encuentra más sanguinario que nunca –

-Sin embargo… Dumbledore –

-Olvídate de Dumbledore. Esto es asunto de nosotros y de nadie más. Hay que saber por que busca a Gregorovitch –

-¿A quien? –pregunto Ron.

-Es un fabricante de varitas mágicas extranjero –explico mi hermano –Confecciono la varita de Krum y esté asegura que es muy bueno –

-Pero según ustedes –intervino Ron –el tiene a Ollivander atrapado en algún lugar. Si ya tiene a un fabricante de varitas, ¿Para que necesitara otro? –

-Quizá piensa como Krum y considera a Gregorovitch un mejor fabricante, o tal vez piense que Gregorovitch podría explicarle lo que hizo mi varita cuando él me perseguía, porque Ollivander no supo acláraselo –dijo Harry.

-Harry no dejas de hablar de como actuó tu varita –dijo Hermione -, pero lo hiciste tú. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? –

Harry iba a discutirle y Hermione estaba preparada para responderle así que intervine: -Dejen el tema por ahora, mejor preparémonos para mañana que vamos al Ministerio, ¿No creen que deberíamos repasar el plan? –

Hermione cedió a regañadientes, pero era obvio que volvería a la carga en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Regresamos a la cocina del sótano, donde Kreacher nos sirvió estofado y tarta de melaza.

-Gracias Kreacher –dije cuando dejo el plato con el trozo de tarta enfrente de mí.

-No he olvidado que es su favorita, mi ama –me dijo dando una reverencia.

Esa noche nos acostamos muy tarde, despues de haber repasado el plan una y otra vez, hasta que los cuatro logramos recitarlo a la perfección unos a otros.

El amanecer llego a una velocidad extremadamente rápida.

-Tienen un aspecto espantoso –nos dijo Ron cuando entramos en la cocina.

-No por mucho tiempo –repuse sentándome al lado de Hermione. Kreacher me sirvió una taza de café y Hermione tenia esa expresión de desquiciada que adoptaba antes de los exámenes.

-Túnicas –murmuro a modo de saludo hacia nosotros y siguió revolviendo en su bolsito de cuentas –poción multijugos, capa para hacerse invisible, detonadores trampa, pastillas vomitivas, turrón sangranarices, orejas extensibles…

Engullimos el desayuno y subimos sin perder el tiempo. Kreacher se despidió de nosotros con cortesía y prometió preparar un pastel de carne y riñones para cuando volviéramos.

-Este elfo se hace querer –nos dijo Ron –Y pensar que antes soñaba con que le cortaran la cabeza y la pusieran en una placa –

Salimos uno a uno al escalón de la puerta principal, había un par de Mortifagos observando la entrada con el ceño fruncido. Hermione desapareció primero con Ron, luego volvió por Harry y luego Harry volvió por mí, segundos antes de desaparecer le saque la lengua y le hice caras a uno de los Mortifagos, al que parecía un troll:

-Infantil –me susurro Harry en el oído.

Tras unos momentos de oscuridad y sensación de asfixia. Nos encontramos en el diminuto callejón donde habíamos previsto llevar a cabo la primera fase del plan. El callejón todavía estaba desierto, ya que los primeros empleados del ministerio solían aparecer hasta las ocho de la mañana, como muy temprano.

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione consultando la hora en su reloj –Tendría que llegar en unos cinco minutos. Cuando la haya aturdido…

-Ya lo sabemos Hermione –resoplo Ron -¿Y no tendríamos que abrir la puerta antes de que ella llegara?

Hermione soltó un chillido:

-¡Casi se me olvidaba! Apártense un poco…

Apunto con su varita a la puerta cerrada con candado y cubierta de grafitis que daba aun teatro abandonado, se abrió con un gran estrepito dejando al descubierto un oscuro pasillo. La entorne para que pareciese cerrada.

-Y ahora nos ponemos otra vez la capa para volverse invisible y…

-… y esperamos –concluyó Ron y le echo la capa por encima, nos miro a ambos poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:

Un par de minutos despues se oyó un débil "paf" y una bruja menuda del ministerio, de cabello canoso y suelto, apareció a escasos metros de nosotros. Hermione le lanzo el encantamiento aturdidor dándole justo en el pecho y la bruja cayó hacia atrás.

-Buen trabajo –le felicito Ron, saliendo de detrás del cubo de basura que había junto a la puerta del teatro. Mientras Harry y yo nos quitábamos la capa para hacerse invisible.

Entre los cuatro trasladamos a la bruja hasta dentro del pasadizo que llevaba al teatro. Hermione le arranco varios pelos y los metió en un frasco de fangosa poción multijugos que sacó de su bolsito de cuentas. Entretanto, Ron buscaba en el bolso de la bruja:

-Se llama Mafalda Hopkirk –anunció leyendo una tarjetita –Auxiliar del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, será mejor que tomes esto, Hermione, y aquí están las fichas – Nos dio unas moneditas doradas, todas con las iniciales M.D.M grabadas, a Hermione le paso el bolso de Mafalda.

Hermione bebió la poción multijugos, y pasados unos segundos se convirtió en la doble de Mafalda Hopkirk. Le quito los anteojos a la verdadera y se los puso, Harry consultó su reloj.

-Estamos atrasados. El empleado del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico llegara en cualquier momento –

Nos apresuramos a cerrar la puerta tras la que habíamos dejado a la Mafalda autentica, los tres nos colocamos la capa para hacerse invisible, pero Hermione permaneció a la vista, esperando. Segundos despues se oyó otro "paf" y un mago bajito con cara de hurón apareció en el callejón.

-¡Hola Mafalda! –

-¡Hola! –Saludó Hermione, con voz temblorosa -¿Qué tal? –

-No muy bien, la verdad –respondió el mago, que parecía muy abatido.

Hermione y el mago se encaminaron hacia la calle principal. Los tres los seguimos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?, Toma un caramelo –

-¿Cómo? Ah. No, no gracias…

-¡Insisto! –dijo Hermione con agresividad, agitando la bolsa de pastillas enfrente de la cara del mago. Un tanto alarmado, el hombre tomo una.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Apenas la pastilla toco la lengua del hombre, empezó a vomitar de tal modo que ni siquiera noto que Hermione le había arrancado unos pelos de la coronilla.

Sonreí al ver el efecto, recuerdo cuando habíamos probado con Fred y George los efectos de la pastilla. George se puso a vomitar por toda la habitación.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamo Hermione mientras el mago esparcía el vomito por todo el callejón –Quizá deberías tomarte el día libre –

-¡No, no! –El mago intento retomar el camino aun vomitando –Tengo que… precisamente hoy… tengo que… -

-¡No digas tonterías! –Farfulló Hermione, alarmada -¡No puedes ir a trabajar en ese estado! ¡Deberías ir a San Mungo para que te revisen! –

El mago se derrumbó, sin parar de hacer arcadas, pero poniéndose en cuatro patas intentó llegar a la calle principal.

-¡No puedes ir a trabajar así! –chilló Hermione.

Por fin, el mago admitió que Hermione tenía razón. Se agarro de Hermione, que estaba muerta de asco, para levantarse del suelo, giró y se esfumó. Lo único que quedo de él, fue la bolsa que yo le había arrebatado segundos antes de que desapareciera.

-¡Puaj! –exclamó Hermione, recogiéndose la túnica para esquivar los charcos de vomito-. Habría sido mucho más limpio aturdirlo a él también.

-Tienes razón –le dijo Ron, y salió de la capa para recoger la bolsa-, pero sigo pensando que si dejáramos un reguero de magos inconscientes llamaríamos más la atención. Oye, a ese hombre le gusta mucho su trabajo, ¿no? Pásame los pelos y la poción, Hermione.

En dos minutos, Ron estaba ante nosotros, tan menudo y con la misma cara de hurón que el mago que había suplantado. Acto seguido, se puso la túnica azul marino que llevaba doblada en la bolsa.

-Que raro que no la tuviera puesta, con las ganas que tenia de ir a trabajar ¿verdad? En fin, me llamo Reg Cattermole, o al menos eso dice la tarjeta –

-Quédense ahí –nos dijo Hermione a Harry y a mi, que seguíamos bajo la capa para hacerse invisible –Volveremos enseguida con unos pelos para ambos –

Tuvimos que esperar diez minutos solos en el callejón, hasta que al fin llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-No sabemos quienes son –nos dijo Hermione, a Harry le entrego unos pelos negros y rizados, y a mi unos lacios y pelirrojos -, pero ambos se fueron con una hemorragia nasal terrible –

-Toma –me dijo Ron entregándome una carpeta –Creo que es bastante importante ya que la bruja se negaba a soltarla –

La abrí, había unos papeles rosa y unas anotaciones con nombres:

-Me llamo Bridgit Bennet, y soy… la asistente de Umbridge, ¡No! –Dije –No, no, no, no, me niego, no voy a ser la asistente de la cara de sapo –

-Vamos Bells, es solo una hora –me dijo Hermione.

-Si la cara de sapo intenta que haga algo de mala manera, la hechizare y la convertiré en un sapo, aunque eso no haría mucha diferencia –

Hermione nos paso dos vasos con poción multijugos.

-Toma, es bastante alto, necesitaras una túnica más alta –le dijo Hermione a Harry y saco del bolso una túnica negra que nos había lavado Kreacher.

Cuando termino la dolorosa transformación, había crecido unos par de centímetros y tenia el pelo pelirrojo lacio hasta la cintura. Mi hermano media más de un metro ochenta y tenia complexión atlética.

-¡Diablos, das miedo hermanito! –le dije. Guardamos la capa y Harry guardo sus anteojos en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Tomen una de las fichas de Mafalda y vámonos –nos dijo Hermione –ya casi es la hora –

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Volvi! Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y ahora un aviso:

Desde este capitulo hasta el 28 se abrirá la votación de quien quieren que sea la pareja de Bella, (al principio yo ya tenía pensado que fuera Edward) pero me han comentado diciéndome que querrían que terminara con otro, aquí están las opciones:

-Edward

-Fred

-George

-Draco

Si quieren a otro díganlo en los comentarios y lo pondré en la votación del capitulo 26 y así sucesivamente. No las molesto más, voten y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Salimos del callejón. En la abarrotada acera de la calle principal, a unos cincuenta metros, unas rejas negras y puntiagudas flanqueaban dos tramos de escaleras, uno con el letrero "Damas" y el otro "Caballeros"

-Nos vemos al rato –dijo Hermione, nerviosa, y las dos bajamos las escaleras al baño de mujeres.

-¡Buenos Días Mafalda! –Saludo una bruja a Hermione, inserto una de las monedas doradas en una de las é espanto, ¿verdad? Ser obligados a ir al ministerio así, ¿Quiénes creen que vendrán? ¿Los mellizos Potter? –se rio de su propio chiste.

Hermione soltó una risita: -Si, que tontería. ¿No? –

Entramos en cabinas contiguas.

Oí como los magos tiraban las cadenas en las otras cabinas. Me agache y mire por el espacio que quedaba abajo como un par de tacones se subían al inodoro, mire al otro lado y Hermione también estaba agachada:

-Hay que meterse en el inodoro y tirar la cadena –me susurro, algo asqueada al parecer, pero se levanto y se subió.

Evitando sentirme como una completa imbécil, me subí al inodoro, el agua me cubría hasta los tobillos, pero la túnica estaba completamente seca. Tire la cadena y segundos despues estaba cayendo por una corta rampa hasta aterrizar en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de la Magia.

Me levante. El inmenso Atrio parecía más oscuro de como lo recordaba; antes, una fuente dorada ocupaba el centro del vestíbulo y arrojaba puntos de luz al pulido parquet y las paredes. Ahora, en cambio, una gigantesca estatua de piedra negra se encontraba en su lugar; se trataba de un mago y una bruja, sentados en sendos tronos labrados y ornamentados, observaban a los empleados del Ministerio de la Magia salir de las chimeneas; en el pedestal se leían unas palabras grabadas de un palmo de alto: "LA MAGIA ES PODER"

Me junte con Ron y Hermione y buscamos a Harry, lo encontramos de pie ante su chimenea contemplando la escultura. Un mago cayó detrás de él y le grito, pero cuando lo vio completamente palideció y se fue.

-¡Pst! –le siseo Ron.

Harry volteo hacia nosotros y vino a reunirse.

-¿Llegaste bien? –pregunto Hermione.

-No, todavía esta atrapado en el inodoro –se mofó Ron.

-¡Muy gracioso! –le dijimos ambas.

-Es horrible, ¿verdad? –Nos pregunto, y señalo levemente la estatua- ¿Vieron donde están sentados? –

Mire con más atención, y lo que creí que eran los tronos decorados con motivos decorativos, eran en realidad montañas de seres humanos –hombres, mujeres y niños -, de rostros patéticos, retorcidos y apretujados para soportar el peso de la pareja de magos.

-Muggles –susurre –en el lugar que les pertenece, ¡Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo!

Miramos alrededor con disimulo y nos unimos al torrente de magos y brujas que avanzaban hacia las puertas doradas que habían en el fondo del vestíbulo. Pero no vimos rastro de la silueta de la cara de sapo. Cruzamos las puertas y entramos en un vestíbulo más pequeño donde se estaban formando colas alrededor de veinte rejas doradas correspondientes a veinte ascensores. En cuanto nos ubicamos en la cola más cercana, una voz exclamó:

-¡Cattermole!

Nos volvimos. Un Mortifago se dirigía hacia nosotros. Los empleados que estaban a nuestro lado guardaron silencio y bajaron la vista. El tosco y ceñudo rostro de aquel individuo contrastaba contra la elegante túnica, bordada con abundante hilo de oro. Entre la multitud que esperaba ante los ascensores, algunos gritaron con tono adulador -¡Buenos Días Yaxley! -, pero Yaxley no les prestó atención.

-Pedí que alguien del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico fuera a ver que ocurre en mi despacho, Cattermole. Pero sigue lloviendo.

Ron miro alrededor como si esperase que alguien interviniese, pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿Lloviendo? ¿En su despacho? Que contrariedad, ¿No?

Ron soltó una risita nerviosa y Yaxley enarcó las cejas.

-¿Lo encuentras gracioso, Cattermole?

Un par de brujos se apartaron de la cola y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

-No –contestó Ron-. No, por supuesto que no…

-Por cierto, ¿sabes a donde voy? Abajo, a interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole. De hecho, me sorprende que no estés allí acompañándola y reconfortándola mientras espera. Supongo que te has desentendido de ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, es lo más sensato. La próxima vez asegúrate de casarte con una sangre pura.

Hermione soltó un gritito de horror y Yaxley la miró. Ella tosió un poco y se dio la vuelta.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeo Ron.

-Si a mi esposa la acusaran de ser una sangre impura y el Jefe del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales necesitara que arreglaran algo, daría prioridad a ese trabajo, Cattermole. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, claro, claro –murmuró Ron.

-Entonces ocúpate de mi despacho, Cattermole, y si dentro de una hora no esta completamente seco, el Estatus de Sangre de tu esposa estará aún más en duda de lo que ya está –

La reja dorada que tenían adelante se abrió con un traqueteo. Yaxley saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa a Harry, convencido de que éste aprobaría como había tratado a Cattermole, y se dirigió a otro ascensor. Los cuatro entramos en el ascensor y la reja se cerró con estrépito y el ascensor comenzó su ascensión.

-¿Qué hago? –Nos pregunto Ron-. Si no voy, mi esposa... es decir, la esposa de Cattermole…

-Te acompañaremos, tenemos que seguir juntos… -musitó Harry, pero Ron movió enérgicamente la cabeza.

-Eso es una locura, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vayan ustedes en busca de Umbridge y yo iré a arreglar el despacho de Yaxley… ¿Pero que hago para que deje de llover? –

-Prueba con un Finite Incantatem –sugirió Hermione-. Si no es un maleficio o una maldición, eso detendrá la lluvia; si no, es que algo ha pasado con un encantamiento atmosférico y eso es más difícil de arreglar. Como medida provisional usa un encantamiento impermeabilizador para proteger sus cosas…

-Repítelo todo más despacio –pidió Ron mientras buscaba ansiosamente una pluma en sus bolsillos, pero en ese momento el ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida.

Una incorpórea voz de mujer anunció: "Cuarto piso, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas" La reja volvió a abrirse para dejar a entrar a un par de magos y algunos aviones de papel violeta que revolotearon alrededor del foco del techo.

-Bueno días, Albert –dijo un hombre de poblado bigote, sonriéndole a mi hermano.

Cuando el ascensor dio un chirrido y siguió ascendiendo, el mago nos echo un vistazo; Hermione le susurraba las instrucciones a Ron y yo revisaba la carpeta rosada. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el mago se inclinaba ante Harry con una sonrisa socarrona y musitaba:

-Dirk Cresswell, ¿eh? ¿De Coordinación de los Duendes? Bien hecho, Albert. ¡Estoy seguro que ahora conseguiré su trabajo! –Le guiño un ojo.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

"Segundo piso, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento en Contra del Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot" dijo la voz de mujer.

Hermione le dio un empujoncito a Ron y este salió seguido de los otros magos. En cuanto la reja dorada se cerró, Hermione dijo con agitación:

-Miren, chicos, será mejor que vaya con él, porque me parece que no sabe lo que hace, y si lo descubren todo nuestro plan…

"Primer piso, Ministro de la Magia y Personal Adjunto"

La reja dorada volvió a abrirse y Hermione sofocó un grito. Ante ellos habían cuatro personas, dos de ellas enfrascadas en una conversación: un mago de pelo largo con una elegante túnica negra y dorada, y una bruja rechoncha, de cara de sapo, que lucia un lazo de terciopelo en la corta melena y apoyaba contra el pecho un montón de hojas de pergamino prendidas con un sujetapapeles.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27:

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Mafalda! –saludo Umbridge venido con Bridgit, ¿verdad?

-¡S… si! –chillo Hermione.

-Bien, creo que haras muy bien tu trabajo. –Y se dirigio al mago de la tunica negra y dorada: -Ya tenemos un problema solucionado, señor ministro. Si Mafalda se encarga de llevar el registro, podemos empezar –Miro sus anotaciones y añadio: -Para hoy estan previstas diez personas, ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tambien aquí en el mismisimo ministerio! –Subio al ascensor y se ubico cerca de Hermione: -Bridgit, necesito que vayas por los expedientes de hoy –dijo y yo renuente baje, cuanto deseo sacar la varita y lanzarle un mocomurcielago –Vamos directamente abajo, Mafalda; en la sala de tribunal encontraras todo lo que necesitas. Buenos dias, Albert. ¿No bajas? –

-Si, claro –dijo Harry.

Mi hermano salio tambien del ascensor y las rejas doradas se cerraron detrás de el con un traqueteo. Mire la cara congoja de Hermione mientras que descendia hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí arriba Runcorn? –dijo el nuevo ministro de magia. Tome eso como una señal para irme, empece a caminar por el pasillo pasando con indecision por las distintas puertas, el plan estaba saliendo mal, Ron estaba intentando hacer magia que no dominaba (y de eso seguramente la libertad de una mujer dependia del resultado), Hermione se encontraba atrapada en un juicio que seguramente duraria horas y yo estoy caminando por un pasillo aun cuando se que mi objetivo esta bajando en este momento.

Busque el nombre de Umbridge entre las distintas placas que colgaban de las puertas, no era seguro que la cara de sapo guardara sus joyas en su despacho, pero habria que revisar de igual manera. Mientras iba por la mitad del pasillo llegue a una amplia zona donde una docena de magos y brujass, sentados en hileras, ocupaban pequeños pupitres que similaban a los de la escuela. Todos movian sus varitas a la vez y unos cuadrados de papel rosa volaban en todas direcciones. Estaban componiendo panfletos, me acerque a una de las pilas que estaba junto a una bruja. La portada color rosa, tenia un titulo en letras doradas:

**LOS SANGRE IMPURA**

**Y los peligros que representan para la pacifica comunidad de los sangre pura.**

Bajo ese titulo habian dibujado una rosa roja, con una cara sonriente en medio de los petalos y un yuyo verde provisto de colmillos y mirada agresiva que lo estrangulaba. Entonces la joven bruja sin dejar de agitar y hacer girar su varita volteo y me vio, me quede congelada pero me sonrio:

-¿Sabes si esa arpia piensa pasarse todo el dia interrogando a esos sangre impura? –

-Ten cuidado… -dijo un mago tembloroso sentado junto a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora tiene orejas magicas ademas del ojo Bridgit? –

-No lo se, pero conociendola es capaz de todo –le dije y fui a la oficina.

Durante una fraccion de segundo vi el ojo del que hablaban, estaba en el lugar donde deveria de haber una mirilla, lo hubiese reconocido cualquiera que conociera a Moody. La placa de la puerta decia:

Dolores Umbridge

Subsecretaria del Ministro

Debajo de esa placa, otra un poco mas reluciente decia:

Jefa de la comision de Registro de Hijos de Muggles

.

.

.

Volvi! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok

Me he decidido a volver a publicar, he estado un poco en terapia conmigo misma y me siento mucho mejor que hace unas semanas. Asi que volvi y no pienso irme, la votacion sigue en pie para la pareja de Bella, se cerrara cuando publique el capitulo 29 y ya saben que hacer:

-Draco

-Edward

-Fred

-George

-Otro (ustedes dicen cual)

Nos vemos


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28:

Iba a entrar cuando Harry me agarro el brazo aun con la capa para volverse invisible sobre el. Dios, no me habia dado cuenta que ya estaba aquí, vi como dejaba caer el detonador trampa en el suelo y el susodicho se encendia y empezaba a corretear por debajo de los pupitres y entre las piernas de las brujas y magos, espere con una mano en la manija de la puerta y unos instantes despues se produjo una fuerte explosion y de un rincon comenzo a salir una gran cantidad de humo negro y gris. Una de las brujas de la primera fila solto un chillido y volaron paginas rosas por todas partes y todos se pusieron de pie de un salto, mirando alrededor para averiguar que habia provocado semejante conmocion. Abri la puerta y ambos entramos en el despacho de Umbridge, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Tuve la sensacion de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, por que la habitacion era identica al despacho que la cara de sapo habia tenido en Hogwarts, habian tapetes de encaje, de adorno flores secas en todos los muebles, unos gatitos con lazos de diferentes colores retozaban con repugnante dulzura en los platos decorativos que colgaban de las paredes. Harry levanto la varita y murmuro: -"Accio Relicario"

No ocurrio nada, pero habian muy pocas esperanzas de que Umbridge no hubiera puesto encantamientos protectores dentro del despacho. Entre los dos revisamos todos los cajones del lugar. Habia una variedad de cosas pero nada. Busque dentro de una cajita de cuero que contenia lazos y hebillas para el cabello. Pero nada de nuevo.

Detrás del escritorio habia un archivador y nos pusimos a registrarlo. Estaba lleno de carpetas, todas marcadas con una etiqueta en la que figuraba un nombre, igual que los archivadores de Filch, (exceptuando que el tenia un archivador personal para Fred, George y yo)

Cuando llegamos al cajon inferior vi algo que me distrajo de la busqueda, una carpeta con el nombre del Señor Weasley. La saque y Harry siguio registrando, la abri y lei:

Arthur Weasley

Estatus de Sangre: Sangre Pura, pero con inaceptables tendencias

pro-muggle.

Miembro de la Orden del Fenix

Familia: Esposa (sangre pura), siete hijos (los dos menores

Alumnos de Hogwarts)

N. B: El menor de sus hijos varones esta actualmente

En su casa, gravemente enfermo. Los inspectores del

Ministerio lo han comprobado.

Estatus de Seguridad: VIGILADO. Se controlan todos sus movimientos.

Hay muchas probabilidades de que los Indeseables

N.- 1 establezcan contacto con el (han pasado

Temporadas con la familia Weasley en ocasiones)

-Los indeseables numero 1 –murmure mientras dejaba la carpeta encima del escritorio, Harry habia estado leyendo sobre mi hombro cuando termino de revisar el archivador. Era bastante obvio de quienes se trataban y cuando volvi a echar un vistazo por el despacho en busca de algun lugar donde podria haber guardado el relicario vi unas grandes fotografias mias y de Harry con una inscripcion estampada en nuestros pechos: "INDESEABLES N.-1" Adherida al poster habia una pequeña nota rosa en una de las esquinas se habia dibujado un gatito. Me acerque para leerla y vi que Umbridge habia escrito en ella: "Pendiente Castigo"

.

.

.

Hola esbirros del mal (se me ha dado por decirles asi)

Espero les haya gustado el cap y aviso que la votacion por quien sera la pareja de Bella termina cuando publique el siguiente, algo importante SOLO SE PUEDE VOTAR UNA VEZ, lo digo por que algunos ya han votado dos veces y me confunden con la cuenta de votos. Aquí les dejo como van:

DRACO: IIIIII (6)

FRED: IIIII (5) contando mi voto

GEORGE: II (2)

EDWARD: IIIIIIIIII (10)

RECUERDEN QUE LAS QUE YA VOTARON NO PUEDEN VOLVER A HACERLO.

Nos vemos.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29:

Mas furiosa que nunca, meti la mano en los jarrones y cestitos de flores secas, pero no me sorprendi al no encontrar el relicario. Pasee la mirada por el despacho una ultima vez, esperando encontrar algo que se nos haya pasado por alto, y de repente, mi corazon dio un vuelco: Dumbledore me miraba fijamente desde un pequeño espejo rectangular apoyado en una estanteria, al lado del escritorio.

Harry, al parecer, tambien lo vio, por que cruzo la habitacion corriendo y agarro el espejito, pero en cuanto lo levanto me di cuenta de que no era un espejo, era un libro. Me acerque y vi que sobre el sombrero de Dumbledore habian escrito el titulo: Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, y mas abajo, sobre el pecho: "Rita Skeeter, autora del gran éxito de ventas Armando Dippet: ¿Genio o tarado?"

Harry me paso el libro y lo abri en una pagina al azar, vi una fotografia que ocupaba toda la pagina, de dos adolescentes que reian con desenfreno, abrazados por los hombros. Dumbledore, que llevaba el pelo largo hasta los codos, se habia dejado una barbita rala que me recordaba a la de Krum, la que tanto irritaba a Ron. El chico que reia al lado de el tenia un aire alegre y desenfadado, y sus rizos rubios le llegaban por los hombros.

Iba a leer el epigrafe cuando Thicknesse entro en el despacho, iba de espaldas lo que le dio tiempo a Harry de ponernos la capa para hacerse invisible sobre nosotros. El volteo y miro a traves de nosotros, pareciera que habia percibido un movimiento pero no hizo nada y apunto con su varita hacia el escritorio, una pluma salto de su lugar y comenzo a escribir una nota. Muy despacio, los dos salimos del despacho hacia donde estaban los empleados.

Los magos y las brujas de la seccion seguian parados alrededor de los restos del detonador trampa, que todavia silbaba levemente y desprendia humo. Empezamos a correr por el pasillo mientras una bruja decia:

-Seguro que se ha escapado de Encantos Experimentales, ¡Son tan descuidados! ¿Se acuerdan de aquel pato venenoso? –

-Debemos encontrar a Ron, y luego hay que sacar de alguna forma a Hermione de la sala de juzgado –le susurre a Harry mientras corriamos hacia los ascensores.

El ascensor estaba vacio cuando llegamos, de modo que nos quitamos la capa mientras bajabamos. Cuando la cabina se detuvo en el segundo piso entro Ron, empapado y con el rostro desencajado.

-Bu… buenos dias –nos dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Ron! ¡Somos nosotros! –dije.

-¡Chicos! Ya no me acordaba de su aspecto, ¿Y Hermione? –

-Tuvo que bajar a la sala de tribunal con Umbridge. No pudo negarse y…

Pero, antes de que Harry terminara la frase, el ascensor volvio a detenerse y tras abrirse las puertas, subio el Señor Weasley acompañado por una anciana bruja rubia:

-... Entiendo tu punto de vista, Wakanda, pero me temo que no puedo prestarme a… -El señor Weasley se interrumpio al ver a Harry, con una mirada de desprecio. El ascensor reanudo el descenso –¡Ah, Hola Greg! ¡Hola Bridgit! –nos saludo -¿No era hoy cuando interrogaban a tu esposa? Oye, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas tan mojado? –

-Veras, en el despacho de Yaxley llueve –contesto Ron –No pude arreglarlo, asi que me han enviado a buscar a Bernie… Pillsworth, creo que se llama.

-Si, es cierto, ultimamente llueve en muchos despachos –repuso el Señor Weasley -.¿Probaste con un Meteoloembrujo Recanto? A Bletchley le funciono –

-¿Meteoloembrujo Recanto? –susurro Ron –No, eso no lo probe. Gracias pa… gracias, Arthur –

..

..

Hola esbirros!

Me extrañaron? No? Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y la votacion sigue en pie! Hasta el proximo cap ya que estoy segura de que si lo hago largo alcanzan a salir los cullen! Emocionados? La votacion se cerrara el 13 de septiembre, dos dias antes del proximo capitulo. Voten! Recuerden de que no pueden votar dos veces, no me confundan mas pliss.

Nos vemos la proxima semana.


	30. Chapter 30

Adivinen quien gano… ¡Edward! Por 11 votos. Fred se queda en la posición de amante (okno, es broma pero déjenme ser feliz) con 7 votos, Draco en amigos con beneficios (déjenme ser feliz estoy bromeando) con 6 votos y George que se queda en la friendzone por 2 votos.

Capítulo 30:

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Mafalda salió por ellas. Ron salió corriendo y se perdió de vista, hice ademan de seguirlo pero Percy Weasley me cerro el paso al entrar a grandes pasos, con la nariz pegada a unos documentos que iba leyendo.

Incomodo, hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, Percy se percató de que se encontraba en un ascensor con su padre. Cuando lo hizo, se sonrojo, y se escabullo de ahí en el próximo piso. Intentamos salir por segunda vez pero entonces el Sr. Weasley intercepto a Harry.

-Un momento Runcorn –le espeto el Sr. Weasley a Harry, hice como que seguía leyendo mis papeles pero prestaba completa atención a la conversación –Me dijeron que pasaste información sobre Dirk Cresswell –

-¿Cómo dices? –

-No finjas, Runcorn –le soltó con aspereza –Has desenmascarado al mago que falsifico su árbol genealógico ¿no? –

-Yo… ¿Y que si lo hice? –

-Dirk Cresswell es diez veces más mago que tu –replico el Sr. Weasley sin alzar la voz, levante un poco la mirada y vi que me miraba de reojo –Y si sobrevive a Azkaban tendrás que rendir cuentas ante el, por no mencionar a su esposa, hijos y sus amigos…

-Arthur –lo interrumpió Harry -, ¿Ya sabes que te están vigilando? –

-¿Es una amenaza Runcorn? –

-¡No, es un hecho! Controlan todos tus movimientos –intervine esta vez yo, el Sr. Weasley me miro sorprendido –Lo siento Arthur, pero hoy mismo vi los papeles en el despacho de Umbridge –

Una vez más se abrieron las puertas: habíamos llegado al Atrio. El Sr. Weasley le mando una mirada feroz a Harry y se marchó, nos quedamos inmóviles:

-Hey tranquilo, el odio no es contra ti ¿ok? –dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Si, tienes razón, vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a Hermione –dijo, las puertas ya se habían cerrado e íbamos bajando de nuevo.

Harry saco la capa para volverse invisible y se la puso, no había problema conmigo, se supone que tenía que estar ahí y además, Harry era tan alto que no cabíamos los dos bajo la capa. Había que intentar sacar a Hermione de las salas del tribunal mientras Ron intentaba parar la lluvia en el despacho de Yaxley.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo salimos ante un pasillo de piedra con los muros iluminados con antorchas, muy diferente a los pasillos de los pisos superiores. Mire de reojo la puerta negra que llevaba al Departamento de Misterios.

Nos pusimos en marcha, si no recordaba mal, los tribunales estaban a la izquierda y se llegaba por unas escaleras. Podríamos entrar casualmente, aunque no tengo idea de si Runcorn tenía tal confianza con Umbridge.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, tarde un poco en percatarme del intenso frio que empezaba a envolvernos, como si estuviéramos adentrándonos en la niebla. A cada paso que dábamos hacia más frio, un frio que se metía por la garganta y me lastimaba los pulmones. Y entonces sentí una gradual sensación de desilusión y desesperanza se propagaba por mi interior…

"Dementores" pensé.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera Harry se quitó la capa, giramos a la derecha y ante nosotros apareció una escena espeluznante; el oscuro pasillo de las salas del tribunal estaba atestado de seres de elevada estatura, vestidos de negro y encapuchados, con los rostros ocultos por completo, su irregular respiración era lo único que se escuchaba.

Por otra parte, los aterrados hijos de muggles a los que iban a interrogar estaban sentados, apiñados y temblando:

-¿Bella? –dijo una voz en casi un susurro. Voltee y vi a Alice mirándome desde uno de los asientos, maldita sea, me lleve el dedo imperceptiblemente a mi boca para que callara –Vendré por ustedes –dije en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero obviamente ellos lo escucharon, junto a ella estaban los demás, todos con caras de terror, al parecer, los vampiros también sucumbían ante los poderes de los Dementores. Los Dementores se deslizaban alrededor de los hijos de muggles y ellos se tapaban la boca, quizás en un instintivo intento de protegerse de las ávidas bocas de los Dementores.

"Hay que ayudarles Bella" me dijo Harry mentalmente.

"No podemos hacerlo ahora, tenemos que encontrar a Hermione primero" dije, seguimos adelante, tan silenciosamente como podíamos.

Caminar entre aquellos seres era aterrador, las caras sin ojos, ocultas bajo capuchas, giraban cuando pasábamos junto a ellos.

De repente en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, se abrió de par en par la puerta de una de las mazmorras que había a la izquierda del pasillo y que se utilizaba como sala de tribunal, y se oyeron unos gritos:

-¡No, no! ¡Yo soy un sangre mestiza, soy un sangre mestiza, de verdad! ¡Mi padre era un mago, se lo aseguro, compruébenlo! ¡Se llamaba Arkie Alderton, celebre diseñador de escobas; verifíquenlo, les aseguro que no miento! ¡Que me quiten las manos…! –

-Se lo advierto por última vez –dijo la melosa voz de Umbridge, amplificada mediante magia para que se oyera con claridad a pesar de los desgarradores gritos del acusado –Si opone resistencia, tendrá que someterse al beso de los Dementores –


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31:

El hombre dejo de gritar, pero unos sollozos contenidos resonaron por el pasillo.

-Llévenselo- ordeno Umbridge.

Dos dementores salieron por la puerta de la sala del tribunal; sujetaban por los brazos a un mago a punto de desmayarse, hincándole las manos podridas y llenas de costras. Lo condujeron por el pasillo, deslizándose por el, y se perdieron de vista envueltos en la oscuridad que dejaban a su paso.

-¡El siguiente! ¡Mary Cattermole!- anuncio Umbridge.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, se levanto una mujer menuda, pálida como la cera, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un rodete y ataviada con una sencilla túnica larga. Estaba sentada junto a los Cullen, fui detrás de ella con Harry a mi lado bajo la capa para volverse invisible, note que Mary tembló cuando paso frente a los Dementores.

El tribunal no era el mismo donde hace dos años nos habían juzgado a Harry y a mí. Este era mucho más pequeño, aunque el techo era muy alto, y producía una desagradable sensación de claustrofobia, ya que daba la sensación de estar atrapado en un pozo muy profundo.

Adentro había mas Dementores expandiendo su gélida aura por la habitación; se alzaban como centinelas sin rostro en los rincones mas alejados de una tarima bastante elevada. En esta, tras una baranda, se hallaba Umbridge, sentada entre Yaxley y Hermione, la cual se veía casi tan pálida como la señora Cattermole. Al pie de la tarima, un gato de pelaje largo y plateado paseaba arriba y abajo, el patronus de Umbridge, supongo que lo tenían ahí para proteger a los tres de los Dementores, eran los acusados, no los acusadores los que tenían que sentirse mal.

Me acerque silenciosamente a Umbridge, ella me lanzo una mirada rápida para que me apurara, rodé los ojos mentalmente y aguante las ganas de lanzarle un desmaius rápido y me senté al lado de Hermione y le entregue la carpeta con los interrogados que faltaban a Umbridge. Alcance a susurrarle a Hermione:

-Harry esta aquí-

Ella asintió y ambas miramos a la Señora Cattermole que estaba parada temblorosa en medio de la habitación, creo que pensaba en sentarse o no y Umbridge dijo o más bien ordeno:

-Siéntese-

La Señora Cattermole fue tambaleándose hasta la única silla que había en medio de la habitación, bajo la tarima. En cuanto se sentó, unas cadenas surgieron de los brazos de la silla y la sujetaron contra ella.

-¿Es usted Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?-pregunto Umbridge.

La Señora Cattermole asintió levemente con la cabeza, junto a mí, Hermione comenzó a escribir en un pergamino que tenía en frente.

-¿Esta usted casada con Reginald Cattermole, del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico?

La Señora Cattermole rompió a llorar y exclamo:

-¡No se donde esta mi esposo, teníamos que encontrarnos aquí!-

Umbridge hizo caso omiso y continuo preguntando:

-¿Es usted la madre de Maisie, Ellie y Alfred Cattermole?-

Los sollozos de la Señora Cattermole eran cada vez mas angustiados.

-Están asustados, temen que no vuelva a casa…

-Ahorrese esos detalles-le espeto Yaxley-Los hijos de los sangre impura no nos inspiran simpatia.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32:

Harry susurro detrás de nosotras: -Estoy aquí-

Hermione dio tal respingo que casi derramo toda la tinta que tenía que usar para registrar el interrogatorio, mire a Yaxley y Umbridge pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta:

-Esta mañana, cuando usted llego al ministerio -estaba diciendo Umbridge -, le confiscaron una varita mágica de veintidós centímetros, cerezo y núcleo central de pelo de unicornio. ¿Reconoce usted esa descripción?-

La Sra. Cattermole asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Seria tan amable de decirnos a que bruja o mago le robo esa varita?-

Pedazo de perra, pensé.

-¿Ro… robar?- balbuceo la Sra. Cattermole entre sollozos –No se la robe a nadie… La co… compre cuando tenía once años. Esa va… varita me eligió –Y rompió a llorar con mas fuerza que antes.

Umbridge emitió una débil e infantil risita y me dieron ganas de tirarme sobre ella y ahorcarla; a continuación la arpía se inclino sobre la baranda para observar mejor a la Sra. Cattermole y entonces un objeto dorado que le colgaba del cuello oscilo y quedo suspendido en el aire: el relicario.

Al verlo, Hermione soltó un gritito a mi lado, aunque a Umbridge y Yaxley, que seguían mirando fijo a su presa, tambien les paso inadvertido.

-Me parece que se equivoca, señora Cattermole –dijo Umbridge -Las varitas mágicas solo eligen a los magos y a las brujas. Y usted no es bruja. Tengo aquí sus respuestas al cuestionario que le enviaron… Pásamelas Bridgit -Y tendió una de sus pequeñas manos.

Me puse a revolver entre una montaña de documentos que había sobre una silla con ayuda de Hermione y al final logramos sacar un fajo de pergaminos con el nombre de la Sra. Cattermole.

-Que… que bonito, Dolores –le dijo Hermione señalando el relicario.

-¿Qué dices? -repuso Umbridge con brusquedad y agacho la cabeza -¡Ah si! Es una antigua joya familiar, la "S" es de Selwyn. Soy pariente de ellos, ¿sabes? De hecho, son pocas las familias de sangre pura con las que no tengo parentesco… Es una lastima –y fue subiendo de tono mientras hojeaba el cuestionario de la Sra. Cattermole -que no pueda decirse lo mismo de usted. Profesión de los padres: Verduleros -

Yaxley rio burlonamente.

La mentira de Umbridge me hizo enojar aun más, "¿Lista Bella?" me pregunto Harry mentalmente, asentí casi imperceptiblemente:

-¡Desmaius! –grito Harry.

Hubo un destello de luz roja y Umbridge se encorvo y se golpeo en la frente con la baranda. De inmediato un aire gélido nos golpeo, el patronus había desaparecido:

-¡Desmaius! -grite yo esta vez apuntando hacia Yaxley. El se resbalo de su silla y quedo hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-¡Chicos! ¡La Sra. Cattermole! –nos dijo Hermione.

Voltee y vi como los dementores se acercaban a ella, Harry y yo apuntamos con nuestras varitas y dijimos:

-¡Expecto Patronum!-

El ciervo y la cierva salieron de nuestras varitas y se abalanzaron juntos contra los dementores.

-Agarra el Horrocrux –le dije a Hermione.

Ambos bajamos los escalones y nos acercamos a la Sra. Cattermole.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33:

-¿Usted? –Susurro la Sra. Cattermole viendo a Harry sorprendida -¡Pero… pero si Reg dijo que fue usted quien les sugirió que me interrogaran!-

-¿Ah, si? –Mascullo Harry mientras ambos tirábamos de las cadenas en un vago intento de soltarlas -Bueno, cambie de opinión-

Apunte con mi varita a las cadenas y dije: -¡Diffindo! -no paso nada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué hacemos para soltar las cadenas? –pregunto Harry algo apresurado.

-Espera, estoy haciendo algo aquí arriba…

-¡Estamos rodeados de Dementores, Hermione! -grite.

-Ya lo se, chicos, pero si Umbridge despierta y ve que le falta el relicario… Tengo que duplicarlo. ¡Geminio! Ya esta, esto la engañara… -Bajo corriendo los escalones hacia nosotros –A ver… ¡Relashio! -

Las cadenas tintinearon y se introdujeron en los brazos de la silla. La señora Cattermole, susurro:

-No lo entiendo.

-Vamos a sacarla de aquí –le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

-Vaya a su casa, tome a sus hijos y márchese. Si es necesario, salga del país. Disfrácense y huyan. Ya ha visto como funciona esto; aquí nunca tendrá un juicio justo-

-Chicos –murmuro Hermione -¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí con todos esos Dementores que hay detrás de la puerta?-

-Con nuestros Patronus -respondí apuntando al mío con la varita. La cierva paro de trotar y se dirigió hacia la puerta –Necesitamos todos los que podamos. Haz aparecer el tuyo, Hermione-

-Expec… ¡Expecto Patronum! –grito Hermione pero no lo logro.

-¡Animo Hermione! –le dije.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Una nutria plateada salió de la punta de la varita de Hermione y fue a reunirse con ambos ciervos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –nos urgió Harry, y los tres condujimos a la sorprendida mujer por la puerta.

Cuando los Patronus salieron por el pasillo, escuchamos gritos de asombro. Eche un vistazo, los dementores se aplastaban contra las paredes del pasillo para alejarse de los Patronus.

-Hemos decidido que se marchen todos a sus casas; reúnan a sus familias y escóndanse con ellas-les aconsejo Harry a los hijos de muggles.

-Si pueden váyanse al extranjero, o aléjense todo lo que puedan del ministerio. Esa es… la nueva política oficial. Y ahora, sigan a los Patronus y podrán salir del Atrio-

Los Cullen se me acercaron:

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¡Sigan a los Patronus! Tienen que irse, es demasiado para poder explicarles, lo siento -dije. Ellos me miraron confundidos pero siguieron a los Patronus al igual que los hijos de muggles. Edward se mostro reacio, me dio una puntada en el corazón verlo, pero me aleje lo que pude de el.

Conseguimos subir las escaleras de piedra sin que nos interceptaran, pero cuando nos acercábamos a los ascensores, las dudas comenzaron a invadirme. No podíamos aparecer en el Atrio seguidos de hijos de muggles y con los Patronus sin que nadie lo notara. En ese momento el ascensor se abrió frente a nosotros:

-¡Reg! –Grito la Señora Cattermole y se lanzo a los brazos de Ron –Runcorn y Bennet me han liberado, han atacado a Umbridge y Yaxley y nos han ordenado que salgamos del país. Sera mejor que les hagamos caso, Reg, en serio. Vamos a casa, agarremos a los niños y… ¿Por qué estas tan mojado?-

-Es agua –musito Ron soltándose de los brazos de la mujer -Bella, Harry, ya saben que hay intrusos en el ministerio, y oí algo sobre un agujero en la puerta del Despacho de Umbridge. Calculo que tenemos cinco minutos si… -

El patronus de Hermione se esfumo y ella nos miro, horrorizada.

-¡Chicos, si nos quedamos atrapados aquí…!

-Si nos damos prisa no ocurrirá –replico mi hermano. Me dirigí a los nacidos de muggles que nos miraban boquiabiertos y en silencio:

-¿Quién tiene una varita mágica? –Cerca de la mitad de los presentes levantaron la mano, ninguno de los Cullen tenia, diablos -Bien, los que no tengan varita, que vayan con alguien que si tenga. Debemos darnos prisa o nos cerraran el paso. ¡Vamos!-


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34:

Nos repartimos en dos ascensores, el patronus de Harry se quedo haciendo guardia frente a las rejas doradas y, cuando estas se cerraron, los ascensores iniciaron el ascenso.

"Octavo piso, Atrio", dijo la impasible voz femenina.

Comprendí al instante que estábamos en problemas, el Atrio estaba lleno de magos y brujas que iban de una chimenea a otra, sellándolas todas.

-¡Chicos! –Chillo Hermione -¿Qué vamos a…?-

-¡Alto! –gritamos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo. Los magos que sellaban las chimeneas se quedaron inmóviles –Síganme -les susurro Harry a los aterrados hijos de muggles.

-¿Qué pasa Albert? –pregunto un mago calvo que poco antes había sellado la chimenea detrás de Harry. Parecía nervioso.

-Este grupo tiene que marcharse antes de que cierren las salidas –ordeno Harry.

Los magos que le escucharon intercambiaron miradas:

-Nos han ordenado sellar todas las salidas y no dejar que nadie…-

-¡¿Me estas contradiciendo?! –Rugió Harry -¡¿Acaso quieres que haga examinar tu árbol genealógico, como hice con el de Dirk Cresswell?!-

Estaba hecho todo un malote mi hermano.

-¡Pe… perdón! –Balbuceo el mago calvo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía –No quería molestarte Albert, pero creía… creía que iban a interrogar a esos y…-

-Son sangre pura –aclaro Harry –Mas sangre pura que muchos de ustedes, me atrevería a decir. ¡En marcha! –ordeno a los hijos de muggles, que se metieron a toda velocidad en las chimeneas y fueron desapareciendo por parejas. Me volví hacia los Cullen y recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que Carlisle y Esme no se encontraban entre ellos y Tanya si estaba ahí:

-¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene varita? ¿Nadie? –dije y ellos negaron -Mierda…-

-¡Mary!-

La Señora Cattermole giro la cabeza. El Reg Cattermole autentico que había dejado de vomitar, salía corriendo de un ascensor:

-¿Reg, eres tú?-

La mujer miro a su esposo y después a Ron que soltó una palabrota en voz alta.

El mago calvo quedo boquiabierto y miraba con cara de tonto a un Reg Cattermole y otro alternativamente:

-¡Eh! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¡Cierren la salida! ¡Ciérrenla! –grito Yaxley que había salido precipitadamente de otro ascensor y corría hacia nosotros por donde ya habían desaparecido todos los hijos de muggles excepto la Señora Cattermole y los Cullen.

El mago calvo alzo la varita, pero Harry levanto un puño enorme y le dio un golpe que lo lanzo por los aires. Y a continuación grito mintiendo descaradamente:

-¡Este hombre estaba ayudando a esos hijos de muggles a escapar, Yaxley!-

Los colegas del mago calvo hicieron un gran alboroto y Ron lo aprovecho para agarrar a la Señora Cattermole, meterla en la única chimenea que todavía quedaba abierta y desaparecer con ella. Desconcertado, Yaxley nos miraba a todos mientras Reg Cattermole chillaba:

-¡Mi esposa! ¿¡Quien es ese que se ha llevado a mi esposa!? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-

Yaxley nos miro directamente a Harry, Hermione y a mí y vi en su mirada como iba entendiendo la verdad.

-¡Larguémonos! –le grite a los chicos, agarre a Hermione de la mano y ella agarro a Harry mientras el agarraba a alguien mas, a la vez yo agarre a Alice y ella agarro a quien sabe quien mas (?) y saltamos todos dentro de la chimenea justo cuando la maldición de Yaxley pasaba rozando mi cabeza.

Giramos sobre nosotros mismos y de pronto salimos por los baños públicos por donde habiamos entrado al ministerio. Alcance a echarle una mirada a Jasper y Alice. Salimos y Harry abrió de un empujón el cubículo, por el que apareció Ron, que estaba de pie junto a los lavatorios, forcejeando con la señora Cattermole:

-No entiendo nada, Reg…-

-¡Suélteme! ¡Yo no soy su esposo! ¡Tiene que irse a su casa!-

Entonces oí un ruido detrás de nosotros y vi como Yaxley aparecía:

-¡Vámonos! –grito Harry agarrando a Ron de un brazo y soltando el agarre de la Señora Cattermole sobre el. Y todos desaparecimos.

Nos envolvió la oscuridad, pero pasaba algo raro… sentía como Hermione iba a soltarse. Creí que me asfixiaba, pero no podía respirar ni ver y lo único solido que sentía era el brazo de Alice y los dedos de Hermione que iban resbalando poco a poco de mi mano…

Y de pronto vi la puerta del numero doce de Grimmauld Place, con su aldaba en forma de serpiente, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aire escuche un grito y vislumbre un destello de luz morada. Entonces la mano de Hermione se sujeto a la mía con una fuerza inusual y todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.

.

.

.

¡Bueno Hola!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿Quiénes habrán logrado escapar con los chicos además de Alice y Jasper? Como soy muy malota no les diré, muahahahha. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35:

Abrí mis ojos y me deslumbro por un momento un resplandor verde y dorado. Me hallaba tendida en algo que se asemejaba a las hojas y a las ramitas. Inspire profundamente, para llenar de aire mis pulmones que sentía como si hubiesen sido aplastados; parpadee y comprendí que el resplandor verde y dorado era el sol, dejándose ver entre las hojas de un árbol. Entonces algo se movió cerca de mi cara y me puse en cuatro patas de inmediato, dispuesta a enfrentarme con cualquier cosa, sin embargo, solo se trataba de un pie de Emmet, que estaba tumbado en el piso junto a Alice y Jasper. De inmediato eche una ojeada alrededor y me di cuenta de que además de los tres Cullen, Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo, estábamos solos en un bosque.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fueron los bosques de Forks y el Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts. Durante un instante tuve la pequeña ilusión de que a unos cuantos metros se encontraría cerca de nosotros la cabaña de Hagrid o la casa de Charlie, pero en los pocos instantes que tardo Ron en emitir un débil gruñido y los que tarde en arrastrarme hacia el, comprendí que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos bosques en los que había pensado: los arboles parecían mas jóvenes y crecían mas separados, y el suelo estaba mas limpio.

Hermione se había puesto en cuatro patas y se había acercado a la cabeza de Ron. En cuanto lo vi, todas las preocupaciones de mi mente se borraron, porque Ron tenía todo el costado izquierdo manchado de sangre, y la cara pálida y grisácea.

-¿Qué le paso? –dijo Harry acercándose.

-Ha sufrido una despartición –dijo Hermione mientras examinaba la manga de la camisa de Ron, la parte mas manchada de sangre.

Me horrorice cuando Hermione le desgarro la camisa. Se me revolvió el estomago al ver que a Ron le faltaba un gran trozo de carne, como si se lo hubiesen cortado limpiamente con un cuchillo.

-Rápido, Bella. En mi bolso hay una botellita que dice "Esencia de Díctamo"… Tráemela, por favor –me dijo Hermione

-¿En tu…? ¡Ah si, ya se! -dije, me levante y fui corriendo al lugar donde Hermione había aterrizado, agarre el bolsito de cuentas y metí una mano adentro. Al instante desfilaron bajo mis dedos unos objetos tras otros: el lomo de cuero de varios libros, mangas de suéteres de lana, tacos de zapatos…

-¡Date prisa! –me grito Hermione.

Recogí mi varita del suelo y apunte a las profundidades del bolso:

-¡Accio Díctamo!-

Una botellita marrón salió disparada del bolso, la atrape y volví rápidamente junto a los demás.

-Destapa la botella, a mi me tiemblan las manos -.

Quite el tapón de la botellita y Hermione la tomo y vertió tres gotas de poción en la sangrante herida. Salió un humo verdoso y, cuando se disipo, me di cuenta de que Ron había dejado de sangrar. Ahora tenia el aspecto de una herida de varios días, y una fina capa de piel cubría lo que momentos antes era carne viva:

-¡Uau! –exclamo Harry junto a mi.

-Es lo único que me atrevo a hacer –dijo Hermione en voz baja –Hay hechizos que lo curarían del todo, pero tengo miedo de intentarlos por si los hago mal y le causo mas daño, ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Cómo se lastimo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creía que íbamos a Grimmauld Place –dije intentando comprender que había pasado.

Hermione respiro hondo, al borde de las lágrimas:

-Me parece que ya no podremos volver ahí, Bella-

-Pero, ¿Por qué…?-

-Cuando desaparecimos, Yaxley me agarro y no logre soltarme, porque el tenia demasiada fuerza; todavía me sujetaba cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place y entonces… Bueno, creo que debe de haber visto la puerta, y habrá pensado que íbamos a quedarnos allí, porque aflojo un poco la mano. Yo aproveche ese momento para soltarme y conseguí traernos aquí.

-Pero entonces… ¿Dónde esta Yaxley? No querrás decir que se ha quedado en Grimmauld Place ¿Verdad? El no puede entrar a la casa –dijo Harry.

-Me parece que si puede, Harry. Lo obligue a soltarme con un embrujo de repugnancia, pero ya había traspasado conmigo el perímetro de protección del encantamiento Fidelio…-

-Como Dumbledore esta muerto, los guardianes del secreto somos nosotros, de modo que le revelamos el secreto a Yaxley, ¿no? –dije terminando lo que Hermione iba a decir.

Ambos se quedaron allí, intentando ordenar sus ideas, para mi estaban bastante claras, ya no podíamos volver a Grimmauld Place obviamente, seguramente en este momento Yaxley llevaba mediante aparición a tropas de mortifagos dentro, sentí una pequeña punzada de culpa por Kreacher, el elfo había sido mucho mas amable con nosotros después de lo que había pasado con Mundungus.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos –dijo Hermione.

-No seas tonta, no ha sido culpa tuya. Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese soy yo… -dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo el ojo de Moody que había en la pared de la puerta del despacho de Umbridge, no me había dado cuenta de que lo había sacado: -Umbridge lo tenía incrustado en la puerta de su despacho para espiar a sus empleados. No fui capaz de dejarlo allí, pero así es como se enteraron de que había intrusos.

Antes de que nosotras replicáramos, Ron soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Hermione.

-Muy mal –respondió Ron con voz ronca e hizo una mueca de dolor al notar la herida del brazo -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el bosque donde se celebro el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch –contesto Hermione -Necesitábamos un espacio cerrado, protegido y este lugar fue…

-…lo primero que se te ocurrió –termino Harry. Pasee mi mirada por el claro del bosque y en ese momento me di cuenta realmente de que Alice, Jasper y Emmet estaban sentados en el piso, mirándonos:

-Mierda –dije en voz baja -¿Se encuentran bien? -dije acercándome a ellos, no sabia mucho de vampiros, pero quien sabe, tal vez ellos tambien podían sufrir desparticiones.

-Si- dijo Jasper.

-¿Tu los trajiste, Bella? –dijo Harry levantándose tambien.

-No tenían varita mágica… -dije –Y además dudo de que ellos supieran como desaparecerse después de pasar por las chimeneas-

-¿Y los demás? –dijo Alice -Esme, Carlisle, Ros…-

-Deben de haberlos soltado –dije –Son lo bastante rápidos para poder huir tambien, si algo hubiese pasado-

-No pueden quedarse –dijo Hermione mirándolos –Es muy peligroso estar aquí con nosotros…-

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que vuelvan a la Madriguera… -dijo Ron desde el suelo.

-Tienes razón… yo los llevare y volveré de inmediato –dije acercándome a ellos, en ese momento note que la túnica me quedaba algo suelta y que mi pelo había vuelto a su color negro, había pasado el efecto de la poción multijugos –Vamos –les dije a los Cullen.

-Pero… -dijo Emmet.

-Es muy peligroso para ustedes que estén aquí con nosotros –dije en un susurro -Solo… no lo hagan mas difícil, por favor-dije

-Pero Bella…-

No los escuche y los agarre del brazo para desaparecer, Jasper se sujeto a Emmet y Alice; y sentí la habitual sensación de estar pasando por un tubo muy pequeño de plástico mientras desaparecíamos.

Aparecimos en los perímetros de la Madriguera, enfrente de los arboles que la ocultaban de la vista de los muggles: -Vayan, y no les digan que nos vieron –dije antes de volver a desaparecer y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el bosque junto a mi hermano.

-¿Creen que deberíamos quedarnos aquí? –dijo Ron.

-No lo se –dijimos Harry y yo.

Ron continuaba pálido y sudoroso, no había intentado incorporarse y dudo de que hubiese podido hacerlo aun si hubiese querido.

-Quedémonos aquí por ahora –propuso Harry.

Hermione se puso de pie.

-¿Adonde vas? -le pregunto Ron.

-Si vamos a quedarnos tenemos que poner protecciones –saco su varita y camino describiendo un amplio circulo alrededor de nosotros, sin parar de murmurar conjuros:

Note las pequeñas alteraciones en el aire, era como si Hermione hubiese llenado el claro de bruma.

-¡Salvio Hexia! ¡Protego Totalum! ¡Repello Muggletum! ¡Muffliato!... Podrían ir armando la carpa, chicos –nos dijo.

-¿La carpa? ¿Qué carpa? –dijimos Harry y yo.

-¡La que esta en mi bolso!-

-¿En tu…? ¡Ah, claro!


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36:

Esta vez no me moleste en buscar adentro:

-¡Accio Carpa! -dije apuntando con mi varita el bolso y la carpa surgió echa un enredo de lona, cuerdas y palos, la reconocí enseguida, en parte porque aun olía a gato, era la misma que habían utilizado los chicos para dormir la noche del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.

-¿El dueño de esta carpa no era un tal Perkins del ministerio? –le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras liberábamos las estacas.

-Si, pero por lo visto ya no la quera, porque tiene lumbago-explico Hermione mientras trazaba complicados movimientos en forma de ocho con la varita -, y el Sr. Weasley me dijo que podía tomarla prestada. ¡Erecto! –añadió apuntando a la deforme lona, que con un único y fluido movimiento se alzo en el aire para posarse en el suelo, totalmente armada, enfrente de nosotros.

Me sorprendí cuando las estacas que Harry y yo teníamos en la mano salieron volando y se clavaron abruptamente en el extremo de las cuerdas tensoras.

-¡Cave inimicum! –Concluyo Hermione trazando un floreo hacia el cielo creo que ya no soy capaz de hacer nada mas. Al menos, si vienen nos enteraremos, pero no puedo garantizar que esto ahuyente a Vol…-

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!-la interrumpió Ron con aspereza. Harry, Hermione y yo lo miramos: -Perdona –se disculpo Ron y gimió un poco al incorporarse -, pero es que… no se, es como un embrujo o algo así. ¿Les importaría llamarlo el Innombrable, por favor?

-Dumbledore decía que temer un nombre… -comento Harry.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, amigo, a la hora de la verdad a Dumbledore no le sirvió de mucho llamar al Innombrable por su nombre –le espeto Ron les pido que… que le muestren un poco de respeto al Innombrable.

-¿Dijiste "respeto"? –gruño Harry, pero Hermione le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

Luego, entre los tres metimos a Ron en la carpa. El interior era exactamente como lo recordaba: una habitación pequeña, con su baño y su cocinita. Con cuidado metimos a Ron en la cama inferior de una litera.

-Voy a preparar te –dijo Hermione, saco un hervidor y unas tazas de las profundidades de su bolso y fue a la cocina.

Mientras tomábamos el te, Ron interrumpió el silencio:

-¿Qué habrá sido de los Cattermole?-

-Con un poco de suerte, habrán escapado –dije mientras tomaba la taza entre las dos manos para calentarlas.

-Si el señor Cattermole estaba atento, habrá transportado a su esposa mediante aparición conjunta y ahora estarán abandonando el país con sus hijos. Al menos eso le aconsejo Harry a ella –dijo Hermione.

-Espero que hayan conseguido huir –dijo Ron recostándose en las almohadas –Aunque, por como la gente me hablaba mientras lo suplantaba, no me dio la impresión de que Reg Cattermole fuera muy ingenioso. En fin, espero que lo hayan logrado. Si acaban los dos en Azkaban por nuestra culpa…

Le eche un vistazo a Hermione, miraba con tanta ternura a Ron que no me habría sorprendido mucho si besara a Ron en estos momentos.

-Bueno, lo tienes ¿no? –pregunto Harry.

-Si tengo ¿Qué? –pregunto Hermione, un poco sobresaltada.

-¿Para que armamos todo este lio, Hermione? ¡Se refiere al relicario! ¿Dónde esta? –dije.

-¿Qué tienes el relicario? –exclamo Ron incorporándose un poco -¡A mi nadie me cuenta nada! ¡Podrían habérmelo dicho! –

-Nos perseguían los dementores ¿no? –Repuso Hermione -Aquí esta –lo saco del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio a Ron.

Era más o menos del tamaño de un huevo de gallina. Una ornamentad "S" con piedritas verdes incrustadas, brillaba un poco bajo la difuminada luz que se filtraba desde afuera de la carpa.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37:

-¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que alguien lo destruyera después de que se lo robaran a Kreacher? –Pregunto Ron optimista –O sea, ¿Estamos seguros de que todavía es un Horrocrux? –

-Creo que si –respondí, tomándolo y examinándolo de cerca –Si lo hubieran destruido tendría alguna señal –

Se lo pase a Harry que lo hizo girar entre sus dedos y dijo: -Supongo que Kreacher tenía razón, si queremos destruir esta cosa, primero tendremos que averiguar como abrirlo –

Entre los cuatro nos la pasamos un buen rato intentando con algunos hechizos abrirlo, pero no funciono ninguno.

-Pero, ¿lo sienten? –pregunto Ron en voz baja, con el relicario encerrado en su puño derecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte.

Ron me paso el Horrocrux, segundos después, comprendí a lo que se refería ¿Era mi sangre latiendo en mis venas, o algo palpitaba en el interior del relicario, como un pequeño corazón metálico?

Se lo entregue a Harry para que lo sintiera tambien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el? –pregunto Hermione.

-Conservarlo hasta que averigüemos como destruirlo –contesto Harry y se colgó el relicario en el cuello: -Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para montar guardia fuera de la carpa, y tambien tendremos que conseguir comida –

-Tu no te muevas –me apresure a decir al ver que Ron se estaba incorporando y que su rostro adquiría un feo color verdoso.

Después de colocar estratégicamente el falsoscopio, que Hermione nos había regalado por nuestro cumpleaños, encima de la mesa. Los tres nos turnamos para vigilar el campamento. Tal vez fuera por los repelentes mágicos de muggles que Hermione había puesto por el claro del bosque, pero el lugar se mantuvo solitario. Lo único que vimos fueron algunos pájaros y ardillas. Al anochecer todo seguía igual, a las diez, Harry salió de la carpa para relevarme de mi guardia.

Tenia algo de hambre, Hermione no había guardado comida en su bolso por que supuso que volveríamos a Grimmauld Place. Por lo que lo único que habiamos comid0 había sido unas setas que las dos habiamos recogido y yo había cocinado, ya que, al parecer, era la única de los cuatro que sabia hacerlo.

Me acosté en la cama de arriba de una de las literas, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que no iba a lograr quedarme dormida. Por lo que les dije a los chicos que iría a buscar algo de comer.

Camine por alrededor del campamento buscando plantas comestibles o fruta, pero no encontré nada. Después de un rato me senté debajo de un arce, podía ver la luz del campamento por lo que me quede ahí sentada.

Creía que después de encontrar el Horrocrux estaría feliz, pero no era así. Lo único que sentía ahora, era preocupación por el futuro. Era como si lleváramos meses en esta búsqueda, cuando solo habían sido unas pocas semanas.

Había otros Horrocrux en algún lugar desconocido, y nosotros debíamos encontrarlos, aun cuando ni siquiera sabíamos cual era su forma. Teníamos uno, pero no teníamos idea de cómo destruirlo.

Comencé a pensar en Anthony, del cual me había perdido su cumpleaños numero tres por estar en Forks, el cual se parecía tanto a Cedric que las primeras semanas después de que nació no podía evitar ponerme a llorar cada vez que lo veía. El cual ahora se encontraba en manos de Voldemort.

Se me encogía el estomago al pensar en que podría estarle haciendo Voldemort a mi hijo. En si Anthony siquiera estaba vivo aun.

Saque de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y fueron reemplazados por Kreacher, el pobre Kreacher que se había hecho querer estas ultimas semanas, que estaría esperándonos en Grimmauld Place con nuestra comida, y ahora estará en manos de Yaxley, ¿Lo torturarían para saber nuestro paradero? Las pocas semanas que estuvimos con el servirían para que no nos traicionara y les dijera nuestros planes. Harry, Hermione y yo habiamos decidido no llamarlo, por si aparecía con alguien del ministerio.

Cada vez me dolía mas la cicatriz, me abrumaba pensar cuantas cosas desconocíamos, Remus tenia razón cuando nos dijo que nos enfrentábamos con magia inimaginable con la que jamás nos habiamos encontrado ¿Por qué Dumbledore no nos había dado mas explicaciones? ¿Tal vez creía que viviría años, quizá siglos? Si así era, se equivocaba: Snape se había encargado de eso, la serpiente dormida, que se había abalanzado sobre su presa en lo alto de la torre…

Y Dumbledore se había precipitado al vacio…

_-"Dámela, Gregorovitch" –_

_Hable con una voz agua, clara y fría, mientras mantenía la varita en alto. El hombre al que apuntaba estaba suspendido en el aire cabeza abajo, su cara deformada por el terror y congestionada por la sangre que le bajaba a la cabeza la cual quedaba a la misma altura que la mía, el pelo completamente blanco y la poblada barba, le daban el aspecto de un Santa Claus sucio._

_-"¡No la tengo! ¡Ya no la tengo! ¡Me la robaron hace muchos años!"_

_-"No le mientas a Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. El lo sabe. El siempre lo sabe"_

_El hombre tenía las pupilas dilatadas de miedo y se fueron agrandando aun más hasta que su negrura me engullo por completo…_

_Y a continuación, el muchacho corría por un oscuro pasillo detrás del robusto y bajito Gregorovitch, que sostenía en alto un farol. El hombre irrumpió en la habitación al final del pasillo e ilumino lo que parecía un taller. Había virutas de madera y oro que brillaron ante la luz, mientras que un joven rubio estaba encaramado en el alfeizar de la ventana, como un pájaro gigantesco. En el brevísimo instante en que el farol lo ilumino, vi el gozo que reflejaba su atractivo rostro; entonces el joven lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor con su varita y salto ágilmente hacia atrás, fuera de la ventana, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada._

_Y de nuevo, Sali de aquellas pupilas negras como túneles y vi la cara de Gregorovitch desencajada por el pánico._

_-"¿Quién era el ladrón, Gregorovitch?" –pregunte._

_-"¡No lo se, nunca lo supe, era un muchacho… no… por favor…. POR FAVOR!"_

_Se oyó un grito que se prolongo y luego un destello de luz verde._

-¡Bella!


	38. Chapter 38

Abri los ojos, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, y mi frente palpitaba por el dolor de la cicatriz.

Habia perdido el conocimiento, estaba tendida en el suelo afuera dela tienda. Levante la vista hacia Hermione que me miraba:

-Me quede dormida, lo siento -dije sentandome rapidamente e intentando parecer inocente mientras miraba a Hermione que me miraba enfadada:

-No mientas, Bella, se que fue tu cicatriz, Harry comenzó a gritar y a llorar adentro y tu también, estaban viendo en la mente de Vol... -

-¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE! -grito Ron desde dentro de la tienda.

Hermione bufo: -Bien, ¡La mente de Quien Tu Sabes! -

-¡No quise que eso pasase! -replique enfadandome también -¡Estaba soñando! ¡Nadie puede controlar lo que sucede mientras duerme! -

-Si hubieses aprendido a hacer Oclumancia... -

Suspire, no tenia ganas de escuchar un sermón de mi amiga, queria descifrar que era lo que acababa de ver, soñar, o lo que sea:

-Encontró a Gregorovitch, Hermione, lo mató, pero vio en su mente antes... -comence a contarle.

-Creo que será mejor que me ocupe yo de hacer guardia si ustedes se están quedando dormidos -dijo interrumpiendome friamente. Iba a replicar pero dijo:

-Estas agotada, ve a dormir -

Hermione se sento en la entrada de la tienda. Quize evitar una pelea con ella, por lo que entre en la tienda. Ron me miraba desde la litera de abajo y Harry también desde la de arriba. Trepe en la litera de enfrente y me quede mirando el techo oscuro de la carpa. Ron dijo en voz baja para que Hermione no lograra escucharlo:

-¿Que estaba haciendo Quien tu sabes? -

Harry le comenzo a contar:

-Encontró a Gregorovitch, lo estaba torturando -

Cerré los ojos, pensando en lo que habia visto, mientras más lo analizaba, más perdia su sentido. Voldemort en ningún momento le pidio una varita, o le pidio que le explicara lo de los nucleos trillizos.

-Queria algo que tenia Gregorovitch -dije..

-Le pidio que se lo diese, pero Gregorovitch dijo que se lo habian robado hace años, entonces... -siguió Harry. Se quedo callado, seguramente pensando en lo que seguía:

-Le leyó la mente, habia un joven en el alfeizar de una ventana, le lanzo un hechizo a Gregorovitch y saltó. Robo lo que Quien tu sabes quería, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte... -

-¿Al joven? -pregunto Ron.

Aun podia ver la expresión del joven, me recordaba un poco a Fred, pero habia algo más en él, no lograba descifrarlo, pero lo conocía de algún lado. Y ahora que Gregorovitch habia muerto, Voldemort perseguiría al joven rubio.

Comence a escuchar los ronquidos de Ron, el cansancio era demasiado, poco a poco fui quedandome dormida, con el rostro del joven ladrón grabado a fuego en mi mente.


	39. Chapter 39

Nunca fui Bella Swan, soy Bella Potter.

Capitulo 39

A la mañana siguiente, desperté completamente agotada. Un poco de luz solar entraba por la entrada de la tienda, debían de ser como las nueve o diez de la mañana. Ron roncaba pausadamente y por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, Hermione dormía en la cama debajo de la mía. Murmuraba palabras inentendibles entre sueños.

Mire a la cama encima de la de Ron, una sensación de preocupación me invadío de inmediato, Harry no estaba.

"Harry" le llamé mentalmente de inmediato.

"Traquila Bells, ya estoy volviendo" lo escuché decir. Solte un suspiro de alivio. Baje de mi cama, Hermione y Ron seguían durmiendo profundamente.

Harry entró en la carpa, lo mire acusadoramente, el me miró inocente:

-Me habías asustado, idiota -le acusé.

-Creí que dormirías un poco más -me respondío encogiendose de hombros.

Juntos esperamos a que Ron y Hermione despertaran para discutir cual sería nuestro proximo paso.

...

-No es seguro quedarse tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar -dijo Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Hermione -Podríamos encontrarnos con alguien tarde o temprano -

-¿Nos vamos entonces? -pregunté.

Todos asentimos, junto a Hermione retiramos los sortilegios protectores y los tres borramos los rastros que revelaran que alguien habia acampado en ese lugar.

Aparecimos en un pequeño bosque cerca de un claro, Harry se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y fue en busca de comida al pueblo cercano. Yo armé la carpa junto a Ron y Hermione comenzó a rodear el lugar con hechizos defensivos. Poco después Harry volvío, estaba palido, dejo la capa encima de una de las camas y masculló:

-Dementores -

-¿Y tu patronus? -pregunté preocupada.

-No me... no me salía -murmuró él avergonzado.

-Entonces seguimos sin comida -dijo Ron.

-Ve tú a pelearte con los dementores -le replicó Harry.

-Lo haría, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un brazo en cabestrillo -le respondío Ron.

-Eso es muy utíl ¿no? -dijo Harry.

-¿Que quieres decir? -dijo Ron fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Hey, hey -digo yo levantandome -Ya calmense -

-¡Claro! -dice Hermione -El relicario, Harry -le dice extendiendo su mano.

-¿Que? -pregunta él confundido.

-Llevas con él puesto todo el día -dice ella -Pasamelo -

Harry se quito el relicario del cuello y se lo entregó a Hermione:

-¿Mejor? -le pregunta Hermione.

Harry asintío.

-Creo que lo mejor será turnarnos para llevarlo -dije yo. Hermione asintío mientras se lo colgaba del cuello.

-No sirve de nada quedarse aquí con los dementores alrededor -dijo Harry.

Ron, Hermione y yo asentimos. Empacamos la tienda y borramos nuestros rastros, tomé la mano de Harry y desaparecimos del lugar.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Nuestra rutina se volvió el cambiarse de lugar, buscar comida y pasar horas junto a Hermione y Harry rompiéndonos la cabeza intentando averiguar cual sería el siguiente Horocrux.

Comenzaba a detestar las horas que fueran entre las 12 de la noche y las 6 de la mañana, las cuales eran en las que me tocaba llegar el Relicario, y, lamentablemente, coincidían con mis horas de sueño.

Consideraba suertuda la noche en la que lograba dormir más de 4 horas, las pesadillas me invadían, veía a Anthony morir, siendo torturado y a mí sin poder hacer nada, y otras veces solo veía al joven ladrón, al cual aún no lograba identificar.

Dos días después Hermione y yo viajamos a escondidas a Londres, buscando el orfanato donde había vivido Voldemort sus primeros años de vida, pero lo que logramos encontrar fue que fue convertido en un edificio de oficinas.

La cicatriz me punzaba más que de costumbre, a Harry también y coincidía con las horas en que nos tocaba llevar el relicario.

De un momento a otro llego el otoño, y seguíamos sin encontrar nada, ninguna pista. Seguramente Hermione y Ron se arrepentían de haber venido con nosotros en lo que ahora parecía, un viaje sin sentido.

Era de tarde, estábamos comiendo pescado prácticamente carbonizado, Ron comenzó a quejarse, lo cual ya era costumbre, Hermione y él comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Harry los mandó a callar:

-¡Oigo a alguien! –dijo él haciendo silencio.

Escuché el ruido de pisadas, sonaba como si unas personas estuviesen subiendo la colina, después escuchamos la voz de un hombre hablar.

-Por aquí, Griphook, Gornuk –dijo la voz.

-¡Duendes! –masculló Hermione.

Seguimos escuchando las voces, al parecer eran magos que huían también, después reconocimos la voz de Dean, Dean Thomas, nuestro compañero curso y de casa.

-¿No se enteraron de esos chicos que intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor? –dijo un hombre llamado Dirk.

Mis nervios aumentaron al escucharlo. Terminamos averiguando que Ginny había estado involucrado en el robo, pero que los habían atrapado. Vi el rostro de Ron palidecer al escuchar que los habían castigado.

Después Griphook dijo que la espada que tenían era una copia, que la habían llevado a una cámara de Gringotts.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que decidieron irse. Nos adentramos en la tienda:

-Ginny… la espada… -dijo Harry visiblemente emocionado.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione mientras se apresuraba a sacar de su bolso el retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

Hablamos con el retrato pero lo único que nos revelo fue que los que habían ayudado a Ginny fueron Neville y Luna, y que los habían mandado al Bosque Prohibido junto a Hagrid como castigo.

-Profesor Black –dije rodando los ojos al llamarlo así –Podria decirnos, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio la espada? Quiero decir, antes de que la robaran… -

-Creo que fue cuando el Profesor Dumbledore la ocupo para abrir un anillo de golpe –

Nos quedamos callados, con evidente emoción:

-Bueno, Buenas Noches –digo Phineas y desapareció del cuadro.

-¡Harry! –dijo Hermione.

-¡Lo sé! –dijo él. Con evidente emoción me abrazó.

Hasta el hambre había desaparecido, por fin, por fin teníamos algo que hacer, una pista que seguir.

Hermione metió el cuadro en su bolso:

-¡La Espada puede destruir los Horocruxes! –

-¡Esa hoja esta impregnada de veneno de Basilisco! –dije yo emocionada también.

-Dumbledore no nos la entregó antes por que quería ocuparlo con el relicario… -dijo Harry.

-… y se percató de que no se la entregarían a Bella si se la dejaba en su testamento… -continúo Hermione

-… Por lo que hizo una replica… -dije yo.

-…. Y puso la falsificada en la vitrina… -dijo Harry.

-… Y dejo la verdadera ¿Dónde? –pregunto Hermione.

-¡Piensen! –dije -¿Dónde podría haberla dejado? –

-No en Hogwarts –dijo Harry.

-¿En Hogsmeade? –sugirio Hermione.

-¿En la Casa de los Gritos? –dije –Nadie va nunca allá… -

-Pero Snape sabe como llegar ¿No sería arriesgado? –dijo Hermione.

-Dumbledore confiaba en Snape –nos recordó Harry.

-Pero no lo suficiente para decirle que había intercambiado las espadas –dije yo.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo Harry –Por lo que habría escondido la espada lejos de Hogsmeade, ¿Qué supones tú, Ron? ¿Ron? –


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 45

Lo busqué por la mirada, mientras pasaba por mi mente todo tipo de ideas horribles sobre que le había pasado, pero entonces vi que solamente se encontraba acostado en la parte baja de una de las literas, con cara de enfado:

-Ah, ¿Se acordaron de que existo? -

-¿Que dices? -pregunté sorprendida ante lo que habia dicho.

Ron resoplo sin dejar de ver hacia arriba: -Nada, nada. Continuen, no les estropeare la fiesta -

Harry me miró perplejo, pero yo le devolví la mirada igual de sorprendida:

-¿Que te sucede? -le pregunto Harry.

-¿Que que me sucede? Nada, al menos, según ustedes -

Había comenzado a llover, podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo de la carpa:

-Es evidente que te sucede algo, sueltalo -dije yo enfadandome un poco ya que no se dignaba a mirarnos.

Ron se sentó, se veía muy diferente a como era normalmente:

-De acuerdo, lo soltaré. No pienses que me dedicare a romperme la cabeza porque hay otra estupidez que encontrar. Solo añadelo a las cosas que no sabes -

-¿Que yo no sé? -dije enfadada.

La alegría de antes había sido reemplazada por el silencio. La tensión era evidente.

-No es que yo no la pase de maravillas aquí, con un brazo hecho pedazos, congelandome y sin nada decente que comer. Yo esperaba... que después de tanto tiempo hubiesemos descubierto algo -

-Ron -dijo Hermione interviniendo, pero no sirvío de nada.

-Yo creía que sabías en que te habías metido -dije entre dientes.

-A ver, ¿Que parte de esto no te satisface? -dijo Harry con rabia -¿Creías que dormiríamos en hoteles de lujo? ¿Que esto duraría poco? ¿Que para este punto ya estarías con tu mami? -

-¡Creíamos que sabían que hacían! -nos gritó Ron levantandose -¡Creía que tenían un plan! -

-¡Ron! -le gritó Hermione.

-Lamentamos decepcionarlos, pero ambos les hemos dicho la verdad desde un principio, y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, tenemos un Horrocrux... -dije calmada, aunque me sentía vacía, dolida, porque sabía que Ron y Hermione pensaban eso, los habíamos visto hablando entre ellos y deteniendose cuando nos acercabamos, pero que nos lo dijeran de frente dolía.

-Claro, y estamos tan cerca de destruirlo como de encontrar otro, ¡A millares de años! -

-Quitate el Horrocrux, Ron -dijo Hermione -Quitatelo, por favor, no dirías estas cosas de no ser por...-

-Claro que las diría de igual manera -intervino Harry, harto, al igual que yo, de que le diera excusas a Ron -¿Creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que hablan a nuestras espaldas? -

-Chicos, nosotros no... -

-¡No mientas! ¡Tu dijiste que estabas decepcionada! ¡Que creías que ellos tenían más...! -grito Ron.

-¡No lo decía de ese modo! ¡En serio, chicos! -dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Entonces, ¿Porque no te fuiste? ¿Porque sigues aquí? -le dije enfadada a Ron.

-Yo que sé -

-¡Entonces vueve a tu casa! -grito Harry.

-¡Tal vez lo haga! ¿No oyeron lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero les importa una mierda ¿No? ¡El Bosque Prohibido! ¡A los valientes Harry e Isabella Potter, no les preocupa que les puede pasar allí. Pero a mi sí, me preocupan... -

-Solo me refería a que Ginny no estaba sola, estaba con Hagrid... -dijo Harry.

-¡Te importa muy poco! -le grito Ron -"Los Weasley sufrieron suficiente con sus otros hijos" ¿No lo oyeron? -

-¡Claro que sí! -le respondí.

-¡Pero no te importó...! -

-¡Ron! -dijo Hermione interfiriendo entre los tres -Piensa, Ron, Bill esta lleno de cicatrices, George perdió una oreja y se supone que estás muriendo de Spattergroit. Solo se referían a eso... -

-¿Estás segura? -dijo Ron sarcastico -Esta bien, no me preocuparé por ellos, para ustedes es facíl, claro, sus padres están a salvo... -

En ese momento Ron cruzó la raya:

-¡Nuestros padres están muertos! -grite enfadada.

-¡Los miós van por mismo camino! -

-¡Entonces vete! -rugío Harry -Vuelve con ellos, para que tu mami pueda prepararte comiditas y... -

Ron sacó su varita y Harry yo también, pero Hermione fue más rapida y gritó:

-¡Protego! -

El hechizo nos obligó a mantener distancia:

-Deja el Horrocrux -dije.

Ron se lo quito y lo tiró sobre una de las camas, se volvío hacia Hermione:

-¿Que harás tú? -

-¿A que te refieres? -

-¿Te quedas o te vas? -

-Yo... sí, me quedo, dijimos que acompañariamos a los chicos...-

-Perfecto, lo prefieres a él -dijo Ron. Me extraño que dijera "Él" en vez de "Ellos".

-¡No, Ron! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor! -pero su propio encantamiento no le permitía moverse. Ron se marchó de la carpa. Hermione retiró el hechizo y corrío trás él. Mire a mi hermano, sin poder creer aún que esto acababa de suceder, pero él miraba a la nada, en silencio.

-¡Se ha ido! ¡Desapareció! -dijo Hermione al volver a entrar completamente mojada por la lluvia, se acurrucó en su cama y rompío a llorar. Aturdida, recogí el relicario y me lo colgué del cuello, Harry cubrío a Hermione con unas mantas mientras yo subía a mi cama en silencio, con la lluvia de fondo. Contemplé el techo de la carpa hasta que me quedé dormida.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, tardé un buen par de minutos en recordar lo que había sucedido anoche. Suspiré, me giré y mire hacia abajo, Ron no estaba. Escuché los ruidos de Hermione en la cocina, me levante, ella ni se inmuto y cuando pase a su lado, ella miró hacia la otra dirección.

Harry miraba hacia la cama de Ron, "Se fue, Harry" le dije mentalmente, "No va a volver".

"Lo sé" me respondío él mientras me miraba tristemente.

Desayunamos en silencio, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si no hubiese dormido y en vez de eso se la hubiese pasado llorando. Recogimos nuestras cosas, Hermione lentamente, queriendo retrasar a lo máximo nuestra partida, suspiré, aún albergaba la esperanza de que Ron volviese.

_"¡Creíamos que sabían lo que hacían! ¡Creía que tenían un plan!" _, esas palabras de Ron seguían rondando mi cabeza, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero continué arreglando mis cosas como si no importara "El se fue, no volverá" me repetía.

Tardamos como una hora más de lo habitual en quitar nuestras cosas, y cuando Hermione por fin no logró encontrar más pretextos para retrasarnos, tomamos nuestras manos y desaparecimos, trasladándonos hasta una colina cubierta de pasto.

Hermione se alejó y fue a sentarse en una gran roca, estaba llorando, algo me decía que debía ir a consolarla, pero sabía que no era a mí a quien necesitaba. Harry comenzó a recorrer la colina a grandes zancadas, realizando los hechizos protectores que solía hacer Hermione.

Pasamos varios días sin hablar, de nada. Cada noche, cuándo Hermione creía que dormíamos, podía escucharla llorar, Harry se la pasaba observando el Mapa del Merodeador y yo haciendo guardias, o intentando sintonizar alguna estación no mortifaga en la radio, pero nada.

Lo único que haciamos juntos era pasarnos algunas horas del día devatiendo las posibles ubicaciones de la espada de Gryffindor, pero cuanto más hablabamos de posibles lugares donde Dumbledore hubiese podido esconderla, más exageradas y desesperadas se volvían nuestras ideas. Por mucho que nos estrujasemos el cerebro, no conseguíamos nada.

No podía engañarme: Ron tenía razón, Dumbledore no nos había dejado ninguna pista, habíamos descubierto un Horrocrux pero no teníamos lo que necesitabamos para destruirlo, y la sensación de que los otros Horrocrux estaban cada vez más inalcanzables para nosotros era inminente.

Solo dos Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos, 2 de 6, teníamos el 3ro, pero aún así, teníamos que encontrar otros tres, nos quedaba un laaargo camino por recorrer, y cada vez era más probable que no lo lograríamos.

A veces Hermione sacaba durante la cena el retrato de Phineas Nigellus, habían veces en las que hasta me alegraba de verlo, a pesar de que se comportaba de manera burlona e incidiosa. Siempre traía nuevas noticias de Hogwarts, aunque no era el perfecto informador, ya que apoyaba completamente a Snape, pero teníamos cuidado de no criticarlo, por que sino se ofuscaba y no volvía en varios días.

Se le habían escapado varios detalles aislados: al parecer, Snape se enfrentaba con una rebelión liderada por un núcleo de alumnos, habían prohibido a Ginny ir a Hogsmeade y Snape había restaurado algunos decretos de Umbridge acerca de las reuniones extraoficiales de estudiantes.

Dedujimos que Ginny, y seguramente Neville y Luna, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener unido al Ejercito de Dumbledore. Me emocionaba tanto al oír esas noticias, aunque me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que estaban los Cullen ahí también. ¿Como estarían? ¿Estarán formando parte de la rebelión? Se me hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ellos. Pero también sentía cierta emoción, me gustaría estar allá, ayudando a derrocar a Snape.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Cada día hacía más frio que el anterior, así que nunca nos quedabamos mucho tiempo en algún lugar, viajabamos por todo el país, enfrentando sucesivamente diversos cambios climatologicos.

Ya se comenzaban a ver árboles de Navidad por todos lados; estabamos disfrutando de una cena poco común: Hermione se había escabullido en una tienda bajo la capa para volverse invisible y sacado cosas (dejando el dinero en una caja registradora que estaba abierta), terminabamos ya cuando Harry dijo:

-Chicas... -

Ambas lo miramos interrogantes, Hermione tenía en sus manos el libro que le había legado Dumbledore "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", mientras que yo terminaba de comer:

-Estuve pensando y... -

-Espera un momento -dijo Hermione -Miren, este símbolo -dijo señalando una página del libro, Harry y yo nos acercamos, encima del título del cuento, había dibujado un tipo de ojo triangular o algo por el estilo:

-Sabes que no estudiamos Runas Antiguas, Herms -le dije yo.

-Sí lo sé, pero esto no es una runa, y tampoco aparece en ningún diccionario de símbolos. Al principio creí que era parte de la ilustración, pero viéndolo más de cerca se puede notar que fue dibujado -

-La verdad es que ese símbolo no aparecía en el ejemplar que tenía yo de pequeña -le dije recordando levemente el libro que solía leer con Remus cuando tenía cinco o seis años de edad.

-Espera... ¿No es el símbolo que llevaba el padre de Luna en la boda? -dijo Harry. Miré el símbolo, tenía razón.

-Eso pensaba yo -dijo Hermione.

-Entonces es la marca de Grindelwald -dijo Harry.

-¿De quién? -pregunté.

Harry nos contó la historia que le había dicho Krum en la boda:

-¿Con que la marca de Grindelwald, eh? -dije -¿Porqué estará en un libro infantil? -

-No lo sé, es muy extraño -dijo Harry.

-¿No se supone que alguién debió de reconocerlo cuándo inspeccionaron las cosas? -dije.

-Tal vez pensaron que era parte de la ilustración como nosotros, o sólo el dibujo de un ojo -dijo Hermione.

Nos quedamos pensativos los tres y entonces Harry dijo:

-Miren yo... estuve pensando y... quiero ir al Valle de Godric -lo miré sorprendida: _¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?_, él se encogió de hombros:

-Yo también lo estaba pensando. Creo que debemos ir allí -dijo Hermione.

-¿Lo oíste bien? -pregunté extrañada. No era común que Hermione cediera tan facílmente.

-Si lo hice -dijo ella sonriendo un poco ante nuestra incredulidad -Miren, se me ocurrió que tal vez... Dumbledore dejo algo para ustedes allá, él los conocía y debía de suponer que ustedes iban a querer ir en algún momento... -

-Si fuera así... ¿Donde dejaría el objeto? -dijo Harry.

-No lo sé -dijo Hermione.

-Pero es una buena idea, y no perdemos nada buscando también algo por los alrededores -dije yo -¿Entonces iremos? -

Hermione y Harry asintieron: -Vamos al Valle de Godric -


End file.
